<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Плохие методы воспитания by AryataMozer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684397">Плохие методы воспитания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryataMozer/pseuds/AryataMozer'>AryataMozer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Drama, Gen, Happy Ending, Ога против жестокого учителя Вельзи, без учета событий манги, борьба на пределе сил, нелинейное повествование, нецензурная лексика, попытки все исправить, путешествия во времени, строгое воспитание/физическое наказание детей, фоновый пейринг Ога/Куниеда, элементы семейного флаффа</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AryataMozer/pseuds/AryataMozer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пару лет спустя Владыка Тьмы прознает, что Ога не собирается воспитывать Вельзи как истребителя человечества. Он отправляет демона на Землю и забирает сына и его служанку домой. Ога не намерен сдаваться... Даже через десять лет, когда Вельзи приходит, чтобы разрушить город.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub IV (Beelzebub) &amp; Namahage, Beelzebub IV (Beelzebub) &amp; Oga Tatsumi, Kunieda Aoi/Oga Tatsumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Начни с меня</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>На дне и с баяном. Из творческого цикла Дирижера Ансамбля Баянистов.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Чертов конструктор! Да куда ж эта херовина крепится? — за два часа с Оги семь потов сошло, пока он пытался собрать блядский городок из Лего, который Бесопуз заприметил в детском мире.</p><p>А во всем Фуручи виноват, сволочь! Затащил их в торговый центр, чтобы склеить симпатичных девушек-продавщиц. Пока Ога ворон считал, планируя тренировку с Аой и малышней, они оказались у магазина игрушек. Огромный, собранный из тысячи деталей городок красовался разноцветными домиками за стеклом.</p><p>— Хочу!</p><p>— А?</p><p>Бесопуз уже ткнул пальцем в витрину, поднимая на родителя горящий взгляд. Ога смотрел на ценник.</p><p>— Ты охренел, Бесопуз? Моих карманных денег на это не хватит!</p><p>С каждым месяцем пожелания мальца становились все больше и заковыристей, так что бутылочкой молока больше не отделаешься.</p><p>Матушка уверяла Огу:</p><p>— У Вельзи сейчас просто такой период. Три года — переходный возраст, потерпи. Ты был так же невыносим, он весь в тебя.</p><p>— Сомневаюсь, мама!</p><p>Конечно, Ога не был. Он, как минимум, не шарахал своих родителей тысячавольтовыми молниями, когда был чем-то недоволен. С тех пор, как Вельзи подрос и научился использовать убийственный плач для манипуляций окружающими, быть его папашей стало еще труднее. Ога был тверд как скала, как удары кулаков проклятого Саотоме, как двойка в его дневнике за поведение! И никогда не уступал! Ну, почти… Но стоило Хильде услышать рев и удары молний, как Ога получал по хребту ее зонтиком:</p><p>— Господин хочет то огромное мороженное с шоколадной крошкой, иди и купи его!</p><p>— Дура, если он сожрет это мороженное, то всю ночь будет рыдать из-за того, что у него болит живот!</p><p>— У него болел живот, потому что ты накормил его какой-то херней из паршивой школьной столовки!</p><p>— А ты его избалуешь, как брательника, и будешь потом бегать пожар тушить неделю, когда он будет реветь из-за того, что не получил конфету!</p><p>Они орали с Хильдой друг на друга, периодически переходя на рукопашную. Итог, выводящий Огу из себя, чаще всего был таков: Вельзи, из-за которого и шел спор, за время их ругани забывал о своих хотелках и истериках, спокойно найдя другое занятие.</p><p>Там, где Ога говорил «нет», Хильда частенько говорила «да», видя, как ее любимый хозяин начинает дуть губы, пускать слезу или злиться.</p><p>— Да вас, женщин, нельзя допускать к воспитанию темных властелинов!</p><p>Ога бесился и даже начал вести счет, но обнаружил, что они ведут равный бой: Бесопуз получал то, что хотел добыть истерикой, только в половине случаев. Что ж, это была частичная победа. В конце концов, Ога был и сам не прочь порой налопаться сладкого, отбиться от распорядка дня и в принципе сотворить какую-нибудь херь против правил. Он как-никак никогда не слыл благовоспитанным юношей. Не удивительно, что Бесопуз повторял!</p><p>Но сегодня Ога почувствовал себя мягкотелым предателем.</p><p>Время шло, и они с Беспоузом уже не могли оставаться незаметными для окружающих детьми. Он приучал бесенка держать себя в руках и не шарахать шаровыми молниями почем зря из-за ушибленной коленки или не купленной сладости. Лишнее внимание было ни к чему. До сегодняшнего дня Оге казалось, что все его попытки донести эту мысль до Бесопуза шли прахом. И даже приводили к отрицательному результату, когда малой нарочно орал при всех, выводя Огу из себя. Поэтому чаще они старались избегать людных мест вроде торгового центра с магазинами игрушек или парка аттракционов. При воспоминаниях о старшем брате Бесопуза Ога снова мечтал выискать какого-нибудь мерзавца и силача, которому можно сплавить ребенка, но чаще всего это так и оставалось мечтами.</p><p>Он справлялся. Худо-бедно, но все-таки справлялся с бесовским нравом ребенка, уже выучив его повадки за последние два года. А вот новый батя мог и оплошать.</p><p>И сегодня вдруг после Огиного Бесопуз оглянулся по сторонам на людей, толпящихся здесь же, стеклянные витрины, которые могли осыпать осколками самих Огу и Вельзи, и хлипкие на вид перекрытия, рискующие рухнуть вместе с крышей на всех посетителей от его истеричного взрывзевула, и не закатил истерику.</p><p>— Ладно, — он протянул руку отцу, хмуро глядя на замок из конструктора.</p><p>Ога видел, как Бесопуз сжал свободную руку в кулак и как заискрились молнии между его пальцев. Метка Зевула на кисти пульсировала через их связь, но ничего не случилось. Бесопуз не разревелся и не шарахнул молнией по торговому центру или самому Оге.</p><p>— Что, не будешь рыдать как маленький?</p><p>Бесопуз покачал головой, не поднимая глаз.</p><p>— Вот как… — Ога довольно ухмыльнулся. — Значит, научился быть ответственным мужиком! — он потрепал Бесопуза по волосам, уводя прочь от магазина.</p><p>Когда они снова оказались на улице, Ога решил, что такой прогресс достоен похвалы.</p><p>И теперь, спустя несколько часов колупания с инструкцией, проклял самого себя за идиотскую идею! Бесопуз светился от счастья, раскидав по всей гостиной детальки и катая пластиковые машины среди них, пока Ога безуспешно пытался собрать проклятый городок, а прочие члены семьи стонали, наступая на дьявольски острые лего, попадающиеся им под ноги. Хильда злобно хихикала, сидя на диване с чашкой чая и наблюдая за его страданиями.</p><p>— Меня ж опять бессовестно использовали… — он устало рухнул на ковер рядом с недостроенными зданиями, и Бесопуз тут же взобрался ему на живот, больно ткнув пятками под ребра.</p><p>— Вставай-вставай! Ты не достроил, папа!</p><p>— Отвали! Я заколебался. Ты ж хотел — ты и строй.</p><p>— Тук-тук, Ога, вы чем тут заняты? АУЧ! — Фуруичи, войдя в гостиную, тут же наступил на незамеченное лего.</p><p>Ога был отомщен.</p><p>— Фуруичи, проклятый олень! Из-за тебя я купил этот гребаный конструктор! А ну, иди собирай его, скотина! — Ога швырнул инструкцию другу прямо в лобешник, пока Бесопуз катал машинки по отцовской груди, не давая подняться и накостылять Фуруичи по первое число.</p><p>— И при чем тут я?!</p><p>Фуруичи опустился рядом, обозревая катастрофу и криво собранные Огой дома.</p><p>— Папа построил три, а надо все, — продолжая сидеть на животе родителя, Бесопуз притянул к себе коробку и показал Фуруичи картинку с городком.</p><p>— Господин строит свое первое королевство, — Хильда надменно вздернула бровь и отпила из чашки.</p><p>— Хватит пороть эту демоническую чушь, Хильда! Никаких королевств! — Ога попытался отмахнуться от нее, но Бесопуз скакнул на нем особенно радостно, вдавливая кишки под ребра.</p><p>— ДА! Я буду править городом! Фуруичи! Строй! — машинка попала Фуруичи в лоб, как пару минут назад инструкция от лего.</p><p>Бесопуз был в восторге.</p><p>— Но я собирался только…</p><p>На этот раз Ога все-таки встал, спуская малого на ковер и хватая друга за грудки.</p><p>— Быстро строй чертов город, Фуруичи, иначе я за себя не отвечаю. Это из-за твоих цыпочек мы оказались в торговом центре…</p><p>С таким Огой лучше было не спорить, и Фуруичи сдался, приступая к строительству. Он не успел сложить и две детали друг с другом, как послышался звон разбитого стекла и в комнату влетела огромная летучая мышь.</p><p>— Ого! — Бесопуз юркнул под руку Оги и уже оттуда высунулся, с восторгом тыча пальцем в явно демоническую пришелицу.</p><p>Хильда вскочила с дивана, выронив чашку, когда мышь окутало черное сияние и она обратилась в наполовину человеческую форму. Ее лицо выглядело довольно уродливо так и оставшись частично мышиным, а кожа была покрыта бархатной шерстью. Огромные крылья взмахнули раз-другой, снеся все, что стояло на тумбочке, и заставив Фуруичи отползти в угол, а потом пропали.</p><p>— Нобусума! Что ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Ога оказался на ногах, тотчас же занимая боевую стойку, чувствуя, как Бесопуз вскарабкивается на его спину.</p><p>Нобусума бросила на них презрительный взгляд. Вообще-то по выражению ее мордолица было не понятно, но Ога точно знал, что она нарывалась на его кулак, не иначе!</p><p>— Владыка прислал меня, Хильдегарда, — голос у Нобусумы был хриплый и насмешливый. — Его Высочество Вельзевул Четвертый должен срочно вернуться в Демонию. До Владыки дошли слухи, что человеческий родитель абсолютно бесполезен в качестве воспитателя и не стремится развить силы младшего принца тьмы как положено. Вельзевул Четвертый будет передан на воспитание в руки более достойного родителя. Из Демонии.</p><p>Воцарилась тишина. Сквозь разбитое окно в комнату врывался вечерний прохладный ветер, заставляя колыхаться подол домашнего платья Хильды.</p><p>Ога стиснул кулаки и зубы, растягивая губы в злой ухмылке. Пальцы Бесопуза сжались сильнее на его плечах. Они знали, что однажды кто-нибудь придет. И Ога готовился.</p><p>— Бесопуз никуда не пойдет, крысиная морда.</p><p>— Да! — Вельзи оскалил молочные зубки, и Ога почувствовал, как его сила поднимается внутри, а метка начинает расти, оплетая руку.</p><p>— Ты что такое несешь, смерд? — Хильда обернулась к ним, возмущенная до глубины души его дерзким заявлением.</p><p>Она хмурила брови и стискивала кулаки, но Ога и краем глаза видел, что это больше напускное. Она прижилась здесь, пустила корни. Срываться обратно в Демонию из-за очередного припадочного приказа Владыки ей не больно-то хотелось, особенно учитывая, что ее господин крепко сидел на спине смертного и не спешил возвращаться в ад. Они уже проходили это. Раз в пару месяцев Владыка вдруг решал, что Бесопузу надо кровь из носу нестись обратно, но на полпути передумывал, и Ога, только готовившийся к кровавой бойне с армией тьмы, разочаровано выдыхал.</p><p>Но на этот раз, кажись, час настал. И он сможет показать всем этим демоническим прихвостням, чего они с Бесопузом стоят и чему тут научились, пока Владыка в плейстейшн гамал!</p><p>— Не пойду! Не пойду! — Вельзи яростно помотал головой.</p><p>— Господин, ваш отец, Владыка Тьмы, велит явиться. Мы не вправе ослушаться его приказа! — Хильда протянула к нему руки, но Ога сделал шаг назад.</p><p>— Уйди прочь, Хильда. Можешь возвращаться в Демонию и сказать, что Бесопуз не придет. А лучше пригласи его батю сюда, я с ним смахнусь, и он уползет обратно в свою демоническую расщелину.</p><p>— Не больно-то задирай нос, дурак! Куда тебе до Владыки Тьмы! Тупица! — Хильда попыталась его вразумить, но тщетно.</p><p>Разве Ога когда-нибудь слушает? Он знал, сколь силен стал с тех пор, как они с Вельзи начали учиться у Саотоме. Уж теперь бы он не продул ни Гекадосу, ни Бармаглоту! Да хоть всем демонам дивизии Эна!</p><p>— Скукота, — Нобусума наморщила мышиное рыло и вдруг плюнула Оге прямо в лицо.</p><p>От внезапной атаки Ога застыл на секунду, ощущая как по лицу течет мерзкая теплая жижа, и разразился гневными воплями.</p><p>— Ты что охерела, мать твою?! Ты… т…</p><p>Язык вдруг странным образом начал заплетаться за зубы, которые по ощущениям стали нереально огромными во рту. Руки и ноги отяжелели, словно к ним привязали гири. Ога успел уловить испуганный взгляд Хильды, пока пытался стереть с лица парализующий яд Нобусумы.</p><p>«Вот я олень!..» — Ога собирался махаться с демонами, но как-то не подумал, что они могут не захотеть помериться с ним силой.</p><p>Тело отказывало.</p><p>Ноги затряслись под тяжестью своего веса и веса Бесопуза, который еще не понял, что случилось и почему Ога замолчал, беззвучно открывая рот.</p><p>— Господин! — Хильда схватила ребенка, сдергивая со спины Оги прежде, чем они вместе рухнули на пол.</p><p>Пальцы Бесопуза сорвали с шеи Оги шнурок с монеткой-талисманом, который ему подарила Аой.</p><p>— Ога! — Фуруичи бросился к упавшему другу. — Какой дрянью она в него плюнула?! Он же сейчас откинется! Хильда!</p><p>— Папа! — Бесопуз извивался в руках Хильды, рыча и пытаясь укусить свою верную служанку за руку.</p><p>— Не надо, мой господин! Нам пора идти.</p><p>— Хильда! — Фуручи рванулся к ней, но получил удар ногой в грудь и повалился на Огу. — Да что с тобой?!</p><p>— Не лезь, куда не просят! Мы уходим за тобой, Нобусума.</p><p>— Я НЕ ХОЧУ!!!</p><p>«Проклятая тварь… Руки не шевелятся… Даже дышать тяжело… Хильда, сволочь… Что ж ты не сказала… что она ядовитая…» — Ога с трудом держал глаза открытыми, глядя, как Хильда уносит орущего Бесопуза прочь. Комнату уже начали наполнять разряды гневных молний.</p><p>Ога позорно проиграл, даже не начав бой. Не стоило ждать честности от демонов. Его обставили этим плевком как самого позорного лошка!</p><p>Внутри все кипело от злости, но он ничего не мог поделать. Только старательно дышать, пока парализующий яд не добрался до легких и он не умер прямо среди проклятого недостроенного лего-городка.</p><p>Нобусума открыла проход в Демонию в стене их дома, отворив когтистыми лапами портал, куда пригласила Хильду. Та замерла на секунду, занося ногу в домашней туфле над входом. Ога думал, что она вот-вот обернется. Бесопуз продолжал извиваться в ее руках, вопя и рыдая, что не хочет уходить, но на этот раз она была твердой.</p><p>— Хильда!</p><p>«Твои вопли не помогут, олень…»</p><p>Хильда и Вельзи вместе с Нобусумой скрылись в портале, оставляя свои земные приключения позади. Вместе с ними с руки Оги пропала метка Зевула.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Десять лет спустя.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>— Когда уже я смогу пойти и уничтожить мир жалких людишек, Намахаге?!</p><p>— Скоро, господин Вельзевул, — Намахаге улыбнулся прыти своего ученика, глядя на то, как он одним ударом кулака разносит огромную скалу, пропитанную кровью и силой сотни казненных на ней демонов.</p><p>— Ненавижу их! — Вельзи пнул ногой особенно крупный валун, и тот разлетелся на сотни мелких камней.</p><p>На шее Вельзи мелькнула под демоническим солнцем монета на шнурке.</p><p>— Похвально, мой господин. Владыка очень доволен вашими успехами.</p><p>— Да ну! Помню я, чем он был доволен на мое тринадцатилетие во время махача! Хоть бы взглянул в мою сторону и оценил, насколько я круче Эна. Куда там старшему брату до меня! Ему за двадцать, а он все ноет, как сопляк, и занят больше собственным гардеробом, чем делами Демонии.</p><p>— Вы без сомнения будете достойным наследником престола, мой господин, — Намахаге с ровной спиной и заткнутым за пояс кнутом оставался стоять в стороне, наблюдая за тренировкой Вельзевула Четвертого.</p><p>Его труды не прошли прахом. Сколько вложено было в мальчишку его демонических сил — не счесть! Чтобы вытравить людской запах, чтобы обратить привязанность и любовь в обиду и ненависть, чтобы искоренить слезливость и мягкотелость. Все, чего не додали в свое время господину Эну, то получил господин Вельзи в полном объеме. По мнению Намахаге давно было пора избавляться от демонических служанок, которые делают своих господ разбалованными мальчишками.</p><p>Демон-служка случайно оказался на пути удара Вельзи и тот, едва успев остановить кулак, заорал:</p><p>— Куда лезешь, олень рогатый! Чо тут забыл? Я тебя чуть пендалем не размазал по всей поверхности…</p><p>Плетка с громким щелчком хлестанула Вельзи по заднице.</p><p>— Манеры, мой господин!</p><p>— Хватит лупить меня этой штукой! Я уже не шкет какой-то!</p><p>И только отвратительную манеру речи с говором гопника Намахаге так и не удалось искоренить. Как и заставить Вельзи отрастить волосы, как положено знатному господину. Он состригал их ножницами, оставляя топорщиться в разные стороны, и ругался как отмороженный смерд. Отвратительно! Единственный позор Намахаге. Порой, казалось, Вельзи специально это делает — дразнит его, ведет себя вызывающе отвратительно.</p><p>Тем вечером Намахаге прибыл к Владыке Тьмы и доложил, что его сын готов.</p><p>— К чему готов-то? — Владыка был как обычно дико занят, не повернув головы от игрового автомата.</p><p>— К уничтожению человечества, Владыка. Он жаждет разрушений. И ждет вашего приказа выдвигаться.</p><p>— Да-да, пусть идет и уничтожит проклятых людишек. Надоели мне, страсть как.</p><p>— Будет исполнена ваша воля, Владыка!</p><p>Наконец-то! Час настал!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Ога! Чем ты занят, позволь спросить? — Аой возвышалась над его диваном, загородив экран телевизора.</p><p>— Я смотрю, отвали!</p><p>— Крыша прохудилась в сарае, а ты прохлаждаешься, поганец!</p><p>Она выдернула из-под него одеяло, и он слетел на пол, больно отбив локоть.</p><p>— Да чтоб тебя, женщина! На кой черт мне ее чинить, у меня вечером тренировка и я снова что-нибудь разнесу!</p><p>— Проводи свои гребаные тренировки в тренировочном зале, Ога Тацуми! Хватит громить наш дом!</p><p>С руганью и криками они переместились на кухню, а потом и в злосчастный сарай, где Аой оставила его с ящиком инструментов разбираться с дырой в крыше.</p><p>— Я что плотник? Я даже из лего дома строить не умею!</p><p>Дверь в дом с грохотом захлопнулась, без слов объясняя, что Ога не войдет в кухню и не получит обеда, пока не доделает свою работу.</p><p>Прямо через дыру на пол упало птичье дерьмо, и наглый голубь с довольным урчанием улетел прочь.</p><p>— Отличный выходной! Все равно однажды придет демон из ада и сотрет все с лица Земли! На кой хер чинить гребаную крышу?!</p><p>— Хватит там орать, Ога! Крыша от твоих криков не починится! — голос Аой звучал из глубин дома.</p><p>— Вот услышала ведь, а!</p><p>Он приставил лестницу к стене и принялся за работу.</p><p>Еще каких-то пять лет назад сама Аой скорее бы вышла к нему в этот сарай, чтобы потренироваться, и вместе они к чертям разнесли бы эту хлипкую хибару. А теперь Аой готовит обед, а Ога чинит гребаную крышу, потому что жить где-то надо, и никто не оплатит им строительство нового дома.</p><p>Он прибивал новые доски гвоздями к балкам, совершенно не уверенный, что все это будет годно держаться и не пропустит внутрь воду. Вспомнилось, как десять лет назад по инструкции он пытался собрать долбанный лего-городок. А ведь считалось, что эта чертова игрушка для детей от семи лет! Они возились два часа, но развели только бардак. А домики смог собрать только Фуруичи однажды, когда они наткнулись на коробку с конструктором несколько месяцев спустя…</p><p>Когда Ога перестал доставать Саотоме просьбами о тренировках и разбивать руки и ноги в кровь на тренировочном плацу. Он был самым сильным школьником в Чертокамне и Святочертокамне. Он побеждал Таджо в каждом втором спарринге, которые они регулярно устраивали, чтобы не потерять форму. Но он не мог тягаться с демонами без метки Зевула. Он оставался лишь человеком, и Саотоме укладывал его на лопатки раз за разом, убеждая, что в этом нет смысла.</p><p>— Куда ты полезешь, дурак? В Демонию собрался? Да ты ж не сильнее котенка там будешь, дерьма кусок.</p><p>— Если я не заберу оттуда Бесопуза, он вернется в следующий раз, чтобы всех нас уничтожить!</p><p>— Когда он вернется, будут другие люди, чтобы позаботиться о его уничтожении.</p><p>— Саотоме! Ублюдок! Вернись! Научи меня! — Ога набрасывался на него из последних сил, но оказался прижат к полу меткой дьявола.</p><p>— Научу, если встанешь. Ну? Никак?</p><p>Саотоме стоял над ним, скрестив руки, мусоля во рту сигарету. В его глазах Ога был мелким червем… А когда-то Ога с Бесопузом и ему задали взбучку! Когда-то Саотоме лежал вот так, прижатый к земле их силой. Когда-то Ога сам создавал такие метки и устраивал взрывы!</p><p>Теперь он не мог пошевелиться под давлением демонической силы заклинателя. Любой демон, даже такой слабак как Изума, уделает его одни ударом, если в ход пойдет бесовство. Потеряв метку Зевула, Ога проиграл гребаному Владыке, и никто на Земле не хотел пойти ему на встречу, чтобы вернуть утраченные силы.</p><p>— Не можешь? То-то и оно, глупец. Уходи, Ога. Живи своей жизнью, сколько проживешь. Демоны больше не твоя забота. А о бесенке не беспокойся. Когда придет время, мы будем там, где надо, чтобы остановить его.</p><p>— Чтоб тебя, Саотоме!!!</p><p>Сколько тогда прошло? Месяцев девять-десять? Может, год? Когда он перестал упрямиться и сдался, поняв, что Хильда и Вельзи не вернутся, что он не вернет свою силу, не попадет в Демонию и не сможет забрать Бесопуза домой?</p><p>Какая теперь разница. Дела давно минувших дней! Ога не любил сожалеть о прошлом. Он вообще постарался выбросить это из головы и забыть. Он так и сделал, на самом деле. Забыл. Вообще. Насовсем.</p><p>Сегодня вспомнил первый раз и то случайно!</p><p>Они с Аой никогда не обсуждали демонически дела прошлого. Только иногда Ога вот так упоминал, что придет темный властелин и все уничтожит.</p><p>Может, раз в год.</p><p>Или в месяц.</p><p>Или в неделю…</p><p>Ладно, может быть, и каждый день! Иногда! Как о таком дерьме можно взять и позабыть, черт возьми?!</p><p>— Он же Владыка Ада, а не гребаная кошка!!!</p><p>— Я тоже по нему скучаю… — говорила Аой, обнимая его со спины, когда они лежали вечером в кровати.</p><p>— Разве я говорил, что скучаю? Ни по кому я не скучаю! Только не по этому бесовскому геморрою! Я всегда хотел от него избавиться! Но не таким образом, когда мне плюют в лицо ядом!</p><p>— Может, пришло время родить собственного сына? — она наверняка покраснела, как рак, предлагая это, а Ога разозлился.</p><p>— Нет уж. И одного хватило.</p><p>Она ничего не ответила. Едва ли Аой ожидала, что их отношения будут такими. Но Ога сразу предупреждал, что он не Фуруичи и к девушкам искать подход не умеет. Ну, раз согласилась, то что уж теперь? Проживут как-нибудь. Как все живут. Можно и без детей!</p><p>Оге вообще не нужен был этот детсад, который постоянно устраивался в их доме, с тех пор как их школьные друзья начали рожать детей один за одним. Химекава, Нэнэ, Казу, Ханазава, Чияки, даже Широяма и тот женился и успел заделать аж дважды двух близнецов. Страшные сны о городе Широям могли так и в реальности сбыться… Друзья приходили в гости к Аой, приводя за собой выводок орущих детей от году до пяти, и у Оги мгновенно начинал дергаться глаз от творящегося в доме беспорядка.</p><p>— А ты когда соберешься, сеструха? — спрашивала Нэнэ.</p><p>— Нууу, мы еще не решились, — мямлила Аой в ответ, пока Ога цыкал и закатывал глаза, стоя в кухне подальше от этого бедлама.</p><p>— Тацуми, дорогой, пора бы и вам с Аой, — заводила матушка, и Ога огрызался:</p><p>— Забыла уже, что в прошлый раз было?! У меня до сих пор от пендаля Мисаки копчик болит!</p><p>Короче, на хер этих детей. Ога больше никогда не собирался на это покупаться!</p><p>Небо заволокло темными грозовыми тучами и засверкали молнии, громыхнул гром. Сквозь щели в крыше, которую Ога старательно заделывал, текло как из ведра, заливая пол и инструменты. Он швырнул оставшуюся в руках доску в дальний угол, топнув ногой.</p><p>На кой ляд ему заводить новых детей, когда придет его первый сын и все уничтожит!</p><p>Громыхнуло с особой силой и от удара молнии погас свет. Ога задрал голову к небу. Не странноватая ли гроза в это время года?</p><p>Он выскочил на улицу из сарая. Ливень хлестал по лицу, двор уже превратился в грязную лужу. Чернеющее грозовое небо раскалывалось от извитых молний: они сверкали одна за одной, вызывая непрерывные рокочущие раскаты грома.</p><p>— Ога! Ты чего там встал? — Аой выбежала из дома, тоже поднимая голову к небу.</p><p>Тучи начали завихряться, образуя огромную воронку в самом сердце бури, и там… там…</p><p>— Это ж… не может быть… уже?! Ога, это… Это уже?!</p><p>Вдалеке, где-то над центром города, по воронке опускались фигуры нескольких демонов. И среди них была одна мелкая и искрящаяся.</p><p>Аой обернулась и поняла, что Оги уже нет рядом. Он несся к машине.</p><p>— Подожди меня!</p><p>Она успела скользнуть на пассажирское сиденье прежде, чем автомобиль сорвался с места.</p><p>— Зря ты поехала со мной.</p><p>— Куда ты, туда и я, помнишь?</p><p>— А меч?</p><p>— В багажнике.</p><p>Сквозь плотный поток дождя и бурлящие реки грязной воды на дороге ехать было почти невозможно. Ога вдавливал педаль в пол, проезжая на красный и выскакивая на тротуар там, где случился затор.</p><p>— Что ты будешь делать? У тебя же нет метки…</p><p>— На месте разберусь.</p><p>— Кажется, там уже… — Аой показала пальцем вперед и вверх.</p><p>И Ога увидел, что на крышах уже разразился бой.</p><p>Метки заклинаний летели в демонов, сверкали взрывы и молнии, черные ленты дьявольской силы извивались в воздухе, пытаясь схватить людей, противостоящих демоническому нашествию.</p><p>— Двигай булками, Аой!</p><p>Бой шел на широкой крыше торгового центра. Во все стороны разлетались брызги дождя и куски здания, вышибаемые взрывами. Десяток демонов нападали на Саотоме и его несколько помощников.</p><p>Но один из прибывших стоял поодаль, не вступая в бой.</p><p>Мелкий шкет, ростом Оге по плечи. Короткие зеленые волосы ерошил ветер. Вместо господских одежд — футболка и джинсы. Вместо важной позы со скрещенными руками, в которой стоял Эн, руки, засунутые в карманы джинс.</p><p>Бесопуз стоял у самого края крыши, наблюдая за тем, как внизу потоки дождя сливаются в реки грязи. Смывают людей и машины, устраивают хаос на дороге; как ветер и град выбивают окна домов, заливая жилье людей водой. Стихия вокруг бушевала.</p><p>И Ога рассмеялся.</p><p>Он не мог чувствовать силу демона внутри. Может, у него и не было метки, но он чувствовал бесовскую энергию, яростную и бескрайнюю, которая шла от Бесопуза, распространяясь над городом, выплескиваясь бурей на землю.</p><p>— Ты зачем сюда приперся, говна кусок! — Саотоме крикнул ему, но Ога не обратил внимания.</p><p>Десять лет он ждал этого. Неужели кто-то из них думал, что Ога не придет?</p><p>— Бесопуз! — он подошел ближе к краю крышу, окликая сына Владыки.</p><p>Тот дернул головой, но не обернулся, будто решив, что ослышался.</p><p>— Не игнорируй меня, сопляк! Бесопуз! Сейчас же обернись!</p><p>Плечи мальчишки дернулись, и он обернулся, с неохотой отрываясь от созерцания своих рук дела. Хмурый взгляд скользнул по лицу Оги.</p><p>— Ась? Ты кто такой?</p><p>Ога почувствовал, как внутри все леденеет. В глазах пацана не было ни капли узнавания и ни капли интереса к стоящему перед ним человеку.</p><p>«Неужели… забыл меня?!»</p><p>Кто-то в Демонии ответит за это дерьмо!</p><p>— Батя твой, кто же еще! Ты что за потоп тут устроил, мелкий? Город затопить вздумал?</p><p>— Сгинь, пес.</p><p>Вельзи поднял руку, и Огу отшвырнуло молнией на другой конец крыши. Из легких выбило воздух, от удара головой задвоилось в глазах, по виску потекла кровь.</p><p>— Ога! — Аой бросилась к нему, падая в лужу на колени. — Сиди спокойно, дурак, у тебя кровь идет!</p><p>— Отойди, Аой. Ему в Демонии мозги промыли нехило.</p><p>— Да и тебе тоже! Болван, не лезь! Он тебя прикончит и не заметит!</p><p>Но если бы Ога слушал всех подряд, он бы никогда не достиг того, чего достиг! Хотя, если подумать, к своим годам он ничего особо не достиг, но какая разница? Он просто не собирался стоять в стороне и смотреть, как все его труды по воспитанию Бесопуза смывает в канализацию потоками дождя!</p><p>Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, крыша нехорошо качалась под ногами. Этот удар был сильнее человеческого, мощнее того, что мог выдать трехлетний бесенок. Сила Вельзи выросла в стократ, и он мог убить Огу одним щелчком пальцев. Наверняка, так. Ведь Ога был лишь человеком сейчас.</p><p>— Баран упертый!</p><p>Вельзи уже отвернулся, возвращая внимание к стихии. Он поднял руки к небу, вызывая еще более сильную бурю, и Ога, подошедший вплотную, отвесил ему хороший подзатыльник.</p><p>— Ты что творишь?! Больно же, говнюк! Кто дал тебе право бить темного властелина, как какого-то детсадовского ползунка!</p><p>Тут же растеряв суровый вид, Вельзи отскочил в сторону, ощетинившись.</p><p>— А ты кончай валять дурака, я кому сказал! По улицам уже реки текут из-за твоих выходок!</p><p>— Я пришел уничтожить всех людей, потому они там и текут. Ты что тупой?! Чего тут не понятного?</p><p>Ога стиснул пальцы в кулаки, едва не рыча.</p><p>— Забыл все, чему я учил тебя, молокосос? Если хочешь кого-то уничтожить, то машись один на один, или один на всех, а не исподтишка на толпу, как гнида паскудная.</p><p>— Учил-учил! Что ты несешь? Я тебя вообще впервые вижу! — Вельзи ткнул пальцем в Огу, явно сбитый с толку и разозленный заминкой в осуществлении апокалипсиса.</p><p>— Где Хильда, мать ее, а?</p><p>«Неужто чертовка не позаботилась о том, чтобы напомнить Бесопузу о его жизни на Земле?»</p><p>— Хильда? — Вельзи растерянно моргнул. — Откуда знаешь Хильду, человек?</p><p>— Меня зовут Ога Тацуми. А Хильду я знаю, потому что она помогала мне тебя воспитывать, пока ты жил на Земле! У тебя чо совсем память отшибло?</p><p>— Ога, — Аой оказывается стояла позади него и ткнула его под ребра, — ну, вообще, память до трех лет у детей стирается. Ты сам-то тоже не помнишь, что с тобой в три года было.</p><p>— Все я помню, не держи меня за тупицу! И он пусть не притворяется! Где Хильда, говорю?</p><p>— В тюрьме, — Вельзи скрестил руки на груди, вот теперь глядя на Огу сверху вниз, как и его брательник.</p><p>— Что?! — это они с Аой воскликнули вместе.</p><p>— Она там с моего детства сидит, я не видел ее восемь лет.</p><p>«Вот значит, как… Стерли память, убрали Хильду и добились своего: вырастили из Бесопуза убийцу человечества…»</p><p>Один из демонов вернулся на крышу, оставив своего противника. Взрослый и сильный, он сделал несколько шагов в сторону Вельзи, встав между ним и Огой.</p><p>— Чего надо этому смертному? Убить его?</p><p>— Не утруждайся. Он просто человек. Говорит, что знал Хильду. Я сам с ним разберусь.</p><p>— Хильду? — глаза демона сузились при взгляде на Огу. — Мой господин, может, вам занять позицию получше, пока я разберусь с этим смертным?</p><p>— А может, ты пойдешь на хер, урод? — Ога занял боевую стойку, сжимая кулаки и готовясь ударить. Спина и голова болели, но он не собирался так просто отступить. — Не видишь, мы разговариваем?</p><p>— Я знаю, кто ты такой, — демон чуть наклонился вперед, скорее шипя, чем говоря, так что за шумом дождя Вельзи мог и не услышать его слов.</p><p>— Эй! Я велел тебе уходить! — Вельзи отпихнул демона в сторону с такой силой, что тот чуть не улетел через край крыши.</p><p>— Мой господин!</p><p>— Бесопуз, он не хочет, чтобы ты узнал правду, вот и нарывается.</p><p>— Какую правду? — Вельзи обернулся, как раз в тот самый момент, когда магический знак, брошенный Саотоме, ударил взрывной волной демона.</p><p>Во все стороны полетели камни, заставив Огу и Аой отшатнуться в сторону, а Вельзи прикрыть лицо руками.</p><p>— Ты отвлек меня нарочно? Хочешь заболтать? Говоришь о честной драке, а сам ведешь себя подло!</p><p>Вельзи отвел руку назад, собираясь ударить Огу смертельной шаровой молнией.</p><p>— Ога, нет! — Аой попыталась его оттащить, но Ога отпихнул ее и сунул руку в карман джинс.</p><p>— Если хочешь всех уничтожить, то давай, валяй, начни с меня. Только прежде, чем ударишь, хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, кто я, — он вытащил на свет машинку, собранную из деталек лего.</p><p>Ту самую, которую Бесопуз возил по городку из конструктора и животу Оги, пока не пришла Нобусума.</p><p>Глаза Вельзи расширились, молния в его руке замерцала и потухла. А Ога только сейчас заметил на его шее шнурок.</p><p>— Раз Хильда была в тюрьме, значит, тебе никто не сказал. Я знаю, откуда монетка-талисман у тебя на шее.</p><p>Рука Вельзи скользнула к футболке. Монета была скрыта тканью одежды, и Ога не мог видеть ее.</p><p>— Ты сорвал ее с моей шеи, когда тебя забрали в Демонию против твоей воли.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Выносной взрывзевул для воспиталки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вельзи смотрел на человека, стоящего перед ним, и понимал, что выглядит недостойно своего Темнейшества: тупо хлопает глазами, открыв рот. Он помнил и не помнил одновременно, и это было чертовски глупо. ГЛУПО!</p><p>Как смертный чел сказал его зовут?</p><p>Ога…</p><p>Имя отзывалось давно забытым голосом Хильды.</p><p>«Гребаный Ога, это ты испортил моего господина!»</p><p>Но Хильды не стало рядом, когда Вельзи был еще слишком мал, чтобы понимать, что к чему. Он рыдал в своей комнате, размазывая сопли и слезы по лицу, когда по его мокрым кистям пришелся хлесткий удар короткого хлыста, обрывая готовую разразиться истерику и всполохи молний.</p><p>— Темный Владыка не распускает нюни, мой господин.</p><p>Намахаге возвышался над ним — суровый и мрачный. Его черные волосы были заплетены в тугую длинную косу, камзол застегнут на все пуговицы, в руках хлыст.</p><p>— Я хочу видеть Хильду! — Вельзи соскочил с кровати, сжал кулаки и шарахнул молнией так, что простых демонов-слуг вырубало за секунды.</p><p>Но Намахаге не повел и бровью, а когда Вельзи прекратил атаку, поняв, что она не наносит взрослому демону никакого вреда, снова замахнулся. Огненный удар хлыста пришелся на плечо. И, если в первый раз было не больно, во второй — Вельзи охнул от неожиданности. На коже остался красный след.</p><p>— Вы слишком взрослый, чтобы не понимать: желаемого нужно добиваться. Ничто не дается нам просто так.</p><p>Рука горела, от боли и обиды наворачивались слезы. Он стиснул плечо ладонью, глядя на Намахаге и его плетку снизу вверх.</p><p>«Мужик не должен реветь, запомни, Бесопуз…» — голос другого взрослого, почти забытый, заставил втянуть сопли обратно и сморгнуть слезы.</p><p>Он Владыка Тьмы, а не сопляк.</p><p>Никто не смел плохо обращаться с ним. Но понятия «плохо» и «хорошо» было многогранным в мире демонов и господских семьях. У Вельзи было все, что положено иметь молодому господину: личные покои, слуги, демонические развлечения и… строгий учитель с плеткой, которого не трогали удары молний, которого не достигали маленькие кулаки, который смотрел сверху вниз, хваля и наказывая, но никогда не протягивая Вельзи руки.</p><p> </p><p>— Вставайте на колени, мой господин.</p><p>— Нет! — он остался стоять ровно, но Намахаге мелькнул, передвигаясь настолько быстро, что глаз Вельзи не успевал его заметить, и в следующую секунду его ноги сами подогнулись от удара палкой под колени.</p><p>— Я запретил вам состригать волосы, мой господин.</p><p>Сведенные мышцы не давали подняться, заставляя Вельзи позорно упираться руками в пыльный пол тренировочного зала.</p><p>— Мои волосы! Чо хочу, то и делаю!</p><p>Вельзи ненавидел длинные волосы всей душой, особенно вспоминая, как старший брат возился со своими хвостами и косами. Тьфу, глядеть тошно! Он обкромсал их острым кинжалом, оставив куцые патлы дерзко торчать во все стороны. Ему было десять, и он больше не боялся болезненных ударов учительского хлыста. Прошли те времена, когда Вельзи скулил после устроенной взбучки. Но Намахаге все равно находил какой-нибудь способ наказать его побольней да поунизительней.</p><p>— Владыка будет разочарован. Вы острижены как плебей! — Намахаге недовольно отвернулся, и Вельзи скорчил рожу и показал ему язык. — Манеры отвратительны, мой господин!</p><p>Чертов Намахаге! Неужели у него еще один глаз под косой?!</p><p>— Пусть отец сам придет и скажет, что ему не нравится моя прическа! Или он зассал к младшему сыну заявиться? Он меня совсем за говно держит?!</p><p>Удар пришелся по спине, но сквозь одежду почти не ощущался.</p><p>— Снимайте рубаху.</p><p>— А если нет?</p><p>— Я разорву ее, и вы пойдете в свои покои полуголым.</p><p>— Ну, тогда я вообще пойду голым! — это показалось Вельзи отличным бунтарством.</p><p>И он шустро скинул с себя и рубаху, и штаны и белье, поворачиваясь голой спиной к Намагахе.</p><p>— Как пожелает Ваше Темнейшество.</p><p>Плетка опускалась на его спину, задницу и ноги снова и снова, обжигая огненной болью, а Вельзи почему-то пробило на ржач. Как невовремя! Прямо посреди наказания. Он хохотал, как дурной, чувствуя, как Намахаге бесится. От боли текли слезы, но он все равно смеялся.</p><p>Вот так нужно было встречать наказание. Со смехом и улыбкой.</p><p>В памяти мелькали мутные образы дерущихся парней, сцепившихся в дикой схватке у реки, с разбитыми в кровь лицами. Они лупили друг друга, хохоча как последние придурки, со смехом получая тумаки. И Вельзи смеялся вместе с ними, ведь несмотря на то, что он был наказан Намахаге, он был острижен и гол, а значит — победил.</p><p> </p><p>Впрочем, победы доставались ему далеко не всегда. Его позорный проигрыш в битве с восьмиглавым драконом научил Вельзи осмотрительности и тому, что не стоит недооценивать противника. Ведь в случае тяжелого ранения или поражения рядом может не быть кого-то, кто прикроет спину. У Эна была целая дивизия демонов-последователей, но подчиненные Намахаге в отличие от подчиненных Бегемота не стремились лезть вперед Вельзи на рожон и прикрывать его спину в каждой тренировочной или реальной схватке на просторах Демонии. Намахаге всегда присматривал за ним, но это было что-то из разряда:</p><p>«Гляжу, чтоб не подох. Пока не начнет подыхать, помогать не стану. Подыхаешь? Вставай, а то сам добью…» — Вельзи передразнивал учителя, корча суровые рожи перед зеркалом после тренировок.</p><p>Но в тот день было совсем не до смеха. Драконьи головы, взбешенные потерей своих собратьев, потрепали Вельзи как соломенную куклу.</p><p>Намахаге отсек их одним быстрым ударом острого меча, и дракон рухнул дохлой тушей на землю. Вельзи выкатился из мертвой пасти, выволакивая прокусанную ногу. Болело адски. От ядовитых клыков тело горело, и все, что он мог, хныкать как сопляк, отползая в сторону. Он давно потерял свой меч и контроль над молниями, поэтому небо Демонии разрывалось от грозы.</p><p>Тень Намахаге скрыла его от сверкающих разрядов. Демон достал из кармана флакон с противоядием, и Вельзи протянул к нему руку.</p><p>— Дай скорее, нога горит адски!</p><p>— Встаньте и возьмите, мой господин, — голос Намахаге оставался холодным, как и взгляд.</p><p>— Что? Да у меня нога отнялась! Ты, упырь, дай мне эту штуку!</p><p>— Чем дольше вы препираетесь со мной, тем больше действует яд, и вскоре вы не сможете подняться вовсе.</p><p>— Тогда тебе придется сообщать Владыке о кончине его любименького сынульки, чтоб тебе пусто было! — Вельзи бесился, чувствуя, что яд действует все сильнее, а жгучая боль поднимается все выше.</p><p>Но Намахаге молча смотрел сверху вниз, и Вельзи оставалось только зарычать. Он ударил кулаком о землю, высекая искры молний. Поднял на Намахаге полный злости взгляд, надеясь, что за сверкающими разрядами тот не увидит его слез. Полил дождь и раскаты грома заглушили шум продолжающейся битвы демонов. Но учитель оставался непреклонен, и Вельзи пришлось подниматься на ноги.</p><p>Кое-как он уперся руками и коленями в землю, но ему не за что было ухватиться, чтобы подняться. Единственное, за что можно было держаться, был Намахаге — надменный гад! Вельзи попытался распрямить колени и подтолкнуть себя вверх, но яд проник слишком глубоко в мышцы и ноги отказывались слушаться. Чувствуя себя совершенно униженным, он вцепился в наколенник проклятого Намахаге и подтянулся выше, с трудом разгибая второе колено, цепляясь за пояс и за рубаху гребаного учителя.</p><p>Он вырвал из его стиснутых пальцев флакон и выпил противоядие, тут же ощущая, как к ногам возвращаются силы. Но боль от ран никуда не пропала.</p><p>— Идите к Банко, она подлечит ваши раны.</p><p>Намахаге развернулся и ушел, оставляя трясущегося от злости и унижения Вельзи стоять посреди поля битвы.</p><p>Гроза утихла, но дождь продолжал лить, смывая драконью кровь и кровь демонов со скал. Вельзи шагал к целительнице Банко, собрав всю злость в кулак, с трудом передвигая ноги. Он шел и ненавидел. Ненавидел людей за то, что он не может быть одним из них. Он был гребаным Владыкой Тьмы Младшим, но эта участь нисколечко его не радовала. Пока Эн наслаждался всеми благами, какие себе может позволить принц тьмы, Вельзи выпрашивал у учителя противоядие и шел по полю битвы, истекая кровью. Почему он не мог быть просто жалким человечишкой, затерянным в мире людей, без всяких великих целей и отстойных тренировок? Почему его родной отец за все эти годы поинтересовался им раз пять от силы, и то мимоходом. Однажды они и вовсе случайно столкнулись, и Вельзи даже не был уверен, что отец понял, что перед ним стоит его сын.</p><p>Намахаге зорко следил за тем, с кем Вельзи общается, и у него не было друзей. Его слуги были мелкими демонами, которые ходили под каблуком учителя и не спешили его баловать. Вместо игрушек у него был меч и тренировочный посох, вместо демонической служанки — плетка Намахаге, вместо развлечений — драки. Почему его не отдали на воспитание кому угодно, кроме Намахаге? Да он даже на человека был согласен!</p><p>Вельзи не понимал, зачем ему уничтожать человечество, но тогда он нашел для себя смысл. Чтобы эти мерзкие слизни познали всю мощь Его Демонейшества: он отберет у них то, чего не было у него самого. Праздную спокойную жизнь обычных смертных. Раз он, Владыка Тьмы Младший, не может жить так, как они, то и им не положено. Пусть все сдохнут в разрядах его молний, в потоках бури, которую он вызовет, которая затопит Землю и смоет их счастливый тихий мирок с лица планеты.</p><p>Он шел и смеялся, чувствуя, как соленые слезы смывает дождь.</p><p>— Мужик не должен реветь. И я не реву. Мне дико весело! Бугагага!</p><p>— Мой господин, что это с вами? — Банко всплеснула руками и понеслась за бинтами и лекарствами, усаживая двенадцатилетнего Вельзи на табурет.</p><p>— Не суетись, Банко, всего лишь царапина. Такая рана не может навредить мне, Владыке Тьмы, — он улыбнулся, обнажая клыкастую улыбку, сверкая отблесками молний в зеленых глазах.</p><p> </p><p>И вот теперь… вот теперь…</p><p>Стоя здесь, на этой крыше, когда он был в одном шаге до осуществления своей мести беспечному человечеству, он вспомнил. Вспомнил, почему всегда сравнивал свою жизнь с людской. Не потому, что это было глупой фантазией, придающей его тяжелым тренировкам смысл, а потому что это было упущенной реальностью.</p><p>В памяти всплывали смутные давно забытые образы из детства.</p><p>«Что, малыш, потерялся?..» — Ога с дикой рожей склоняется над ним в первый раз, предлагая свою помощь.</p><p>«Мужик не должен реветь, Бесопуз…» — теплая ладонь лежит на его голове…</p><p>Вот! Вот, кто сказал ему слова, которые он сам повторял себе много раз, когда на плацу с Намахаге было тяжелее некуда!</p><p>«…даже без метки я никуда не денусь…» — и Вельзи поверил ему в тот день.</p><p>«Не реви, Бесопуз, Хильда же смотрит…» — Хильда! Раненая копьем Гекадоса лежит на земле, пока они с Огой готовятся вступить в бой с демоном из дивизии Бегемота!</p><p>«Беспоуз не будет уничтожать человечество, потому что я — папаня!»</p><p>«Отвали. Я заколебался! Ты ж хотел — ты и строй!» — Ога лежит на ковре посреди деталек конструктора, и Вельзи смотрит на него сверху вниз, катая игрушечную машинку по его футболке, раз уж городка он не получил.</p><p>Как давно это было? Как он мог это все забыть?..</p><p>Нет.</p><p>Почему… Почему Вельзи забрали в Демонию, а Ога так и не пришел за ним? Ведь он, кажется, с самого начала хотел от него избавиться, не так ли?</p><p>— Ты… Какого беса лысого, ты не забрал меня из Демонии обратно?! — Вельзи обвинительно ткнул пальцем в Огу, другой рукой срывая с шеи шнурок с монетой и отшвыривая его в лужу. — Ты просто жалкий, трусливый дерьма кусок, Ога Тацуми!</p><p>— Что ты несешь? — женщина, стоящая рядом с Огой, выскочила впереди, и Вельзи понял, что и ее он знает.</p><p>Подруга Оги из школы, сестра Коты — мальца, с которым Вельзи дружил в детстве здесь. Эти воспоминания были словно из другой жизни. Колючие, болезненные, обжигающие глаза и грудь. Их вырвали из его памяти, уведя Хильду, выбили из тела ударами учительской плетки, отравили тоску и надежду желанием отомстить.</p><p>— Ога мог сражаться с демонами, пока на нем была метка Зевула! Твоя метка! А когда тебя забрали, он стал просто человеком и не мог…</p><p>— Помолчи, Аой, — Ога оборвал ее на полуслове, мрачный и хмурый.</p><p>Вельзи не чувствовал в нем ни капли страха. Он оставался прочно стоять на ногах, посреди бури, рядом с Темным Властелином, рискуя быть задетым огнем битвы между демонами и сопротивляющимися людьми, среди которых был заклинатель. Будучи слабым человечишкой он не боялся быть здесь.</p><p>— Что? Хочешь сам признаться, что ты ссыкло? Побоялся за мной пойти в Демонию? Может, отца моего испугался? Хороши же оба моих папочки! Ну, скажи что-нибудь! Чего же ты молчишь?! — Вельзи стиснул пальцы в кулаки, заряжая их молниями.</p><p>Ога сделал к нему пару шагов. С его разбитого лба по щеке все еще текла кровь. Он нахмурился еще больше и вдруг как разорался:</p><p>— Слышь, щенок, ты с какого рожна на своего старика бочку катишь, а? Я тебе что, псина на побегушках? То воспитай тебя, то отвали, то в Демонию сгоняй! Чо за предъявы такие?! Устроил тут хер пойми что, а меня крайним сделать решил?!</p><p>— Ога, мне кажется, тебе надо было сказать что-то другое, — Аой явно готова была задергать глазом от происходящего.</p><p>А Вельзи поперхнулся возмущениями.</p><p>— Да какой ты старик! Тебе даже тридцати лет нет! А кто по-твоему в Демонию должен был гонять, я сам, что ли? Сам себя воспитай, сам себя спаси? Вы с Владыкой стоите друг друга! Ты мне не отец! У меня вообще нет родителей!</p><p>— Да у вас там в Демонии с воспитанием совсем туго, нах! Уважай старших, засранец!</p><p>— А ты уважай Владыку Тьмы, дерьма кусок!</p><p>— Это кто тут дерьма кусок, а? Слыхала, Куниеда? Он только из пеленок выбрался, а уже такой борзый нах!</p><p>Аой только пробубнила:</p><p>— Оба хороши…</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ога должен был показать этому щенку, кто тут старший, и оттаскать его за шкирдон, если понадобится. И чхать он хотел, темный владыка перед ним или кто. Бесопуз в край оборзел в своей Демонии, лишившись строгого Огиного надзора. Стоило бы начистить рыло тому, кто воспитывал его в аду. Прости господи, вдруг Йольда и ее компания пляшущих перед сопляком демонических служанок, которые разбаловали самомнение Вельзи в край. Парочка хороших пиздюлеев могла бы вернуть его с грешных небес на землюшку.</p><p>Бесопуз отвлекся. Дождь перестал идти, ветер стих, хотя гром и молнии продолжали раскалывать небеса. Впрочем, они вдвоем орали громче, чем бушевала высоко наверху стихия.</p><p>И только случайно в перерыве между выкриками взаимных обвинений Ога заметил, что вокруг стало слишком тихо. Битва между немногочисленными демонами и людьми была окончена. Он хотел обернуться, чтобы понять, чья взяла, когда краем глаза увидел, как за спиной Бесопуза появляется метка заклинателя.</p><p>— …да я терпеть не могу ваш смердящий мир смертных жалких упырей!!!</p><p>— Ты что творишь, Саотоме?! — Ога схватил Бесопуза за плечи, буквально отпихивая себе за спину и поднимая руку вверх.</p><p>«Вот я олень! Взрыв метки разнесет меня на куски…» — испуганная мысль мелькнула лишь на одну секунду, прежде, чем взрывная волна отшвырнула его прямо на Бесопуза, сбивая их обоих с ног.</p><p>Казалось, они летели через всю крышу. Аой вскрикнула — ее тоже задело взрывом.</p><p>— Ты что делаешь, говнюк? — Саотоме спрыгнул на крышу, появляясь сквозь облако пыли.</p><p>В глазах у Оги было два Саотоме, и один окрасился в красный — глаз залило кровью из рассеченной брови. Но злость как обычно придавала сил.</p><p>Он отпихнул Бесопуза, пытающегося встать, обратно, сам вскакивая на ноги и наезжая на Саотоме.</p><p>— Ты охерел, Саотоме? Ты чуть его не задел!</p><p>— Я и собирался его задеть, тупица, если бы ты не влез!</p><p>— Тебе больше помахаться не с кем, кроме сопляка десятилетнего, дед? Иди найди себе противника по силам!</p><p>— Мне тринадцать вообще-то! — Бесопуз подал голос, все еще сидя в пыли на полу, таращась снизу вверх на двух мужчин.</p><p>— Молчи! Не встревай в разговоры взрослых! — Ога ткнул в него пальцем.</p><p>— Понимаю, — Саотоме усмехнулся. — Тяжело наверное, ведь ты его два года воспитывал. Но он уже давно не твой малыш Бесопуз, Ога. Посмотри, что он натворил — город залило потоками грязи и дерьма из переполненной канализации. Ей богу, проще прихлопнуть его, пока он не стал еще старше и сильнее. Так что, отойди и не мешай.</p><p>Эта надменная высокомерная харя Саотоме всегда бесила Огу до дрожи в руках. На тренировках именно это придавало ему сил — желание как следует врезать высокомерному говнюку. И теперь оно пришло ему на помощь. Он растянул губы в безумной улыбке, стискивая кулаки.</p><p>— Мне плевать, что он там натворил. Подумаешь, психанул слегка. Да у него просто возраст переходный. А если тронешь его, я тебя убью, понял?</p><p>— Значит, не отойдешь? — Саотоме тяжко вздохнул, Ога не сдвинулся с места. — Эх, не хотелось тебя бить, но ты уж не обессудь, Ога.</p><p>Ога знал, как может бить Зенчжуро. Так, что без зубов останешься, если пропустишь. И он уклонялся, и бил в ответ со всей силы, которую мог вложить в свои человеческие удары. Может, ему казалось, но он ощущал, как пульсирует у Саотоме внутри дьявольская метка, придавая сил его ударам. Сегодня у них был не тренировочно-разминочный спарринг. Саотоме был настроен вырубить Огу и убрать с дороги. У него была цель — и он бил в полную силу, готовый в любой момент ударить с помощь метки и обезвредить Огу за одну секунду. Но пока, видимо, надеялся обойтись малой кровью.</p><p>Бесопуз поднялся на ноги, таращась на них, как на чокнутых. Когда Ога пропустил удар, отшвырнувший его на несколько шагов в сторону, он обернулся к враз отупевшему принцу тьмы.</p><p>— Чего застыл столбом? Совсем дурак? Вали отсюда!</p><p>Он увернулся от удара ногой, а вот следующий хук пропустил.</p><p>— Некогда мне с тобой тетенькаться. Полежи-ка, отдохни.</p><p>Пульсацию метки Ога научился распознавать и в человеческом теле, только это ни хера не помогло. Он пробил собой пол, отплевываясь кровью от удара. Попытался встать, но тело сковало заклинанием.</p><p>— Саотоме! Да прекратите вы все! — Аой держала наготове меч, но так и не вступила в бой, неуверенная за что или против кого ей бороться.</p><p>— Не лезь, женщина. Сейчас разберемся с бесенком и отпущу Огу.</p><p>— Только попробуй, дерьма кусок! — Ога бессмысленно дергался в кольце заклятья, не имея возможности освободить руки или подняться, кряхтя от боли в отбитых боках и голове.</p><p>Бесопуз, поняв, что остался один на один против заклинателя, выпрямил спину и усмехнулся. Его усмешка кого-то напоминала Оге, но с отбитой головой так и не вспомнить.</p><p>— Думаешь, сможешь так просто победить меня, смерд? Тебе не поможет эта метка, — Бесопуз растянул улыбку еще больше и резко сжал пальцы в кулаки, а потом выпустил мощный электрический удар.</p><p>Взрывная волна сорвала часть крыши, разрушила перила и трубы вентиляции. Саотоме остался на месте, закрытый щитом метки.</p><p>— Не впечатлил, малыш.</p><p>— А я только начал! Вот тебе!</p><p>Удары сыпались на Саотоме каждый следующий сильнее предыдущего. Торговый центр гудел от мощи электрических и взрывных ударов, соседнее здание потеряло свои верхние этажи, разрушенное пропущенными заклинателем разрядами. Но он оставался на месте, почти скучая, а Бесопуз уже тяжело дышал.</p><p>— Можешь устроить такую бурю, но не можешь победить меня. Твои силы на Земле куда больше ограничены, чем в Демонии, ты ведь знал? Если бы ты вырос здесь, с Огой, ты был бы силен на Земле так же, как и в аду. Но сейчас в человеческом мире без контрактника ты все еще слабый птенец Темного Владыки. Моя очередь атаковать, лады?</p><p>— Я освобожусь и убью тебя, Саотоме!</p><p>— Попозже смахнемся, Ога.</p><p>— Бесопуз, уходи! Балбес, ты ему не соперник!</p><p>— Да что ты несешь?! — переводя дыхание, Бесопуз обернулся к Оге. — Не твоя ли задача говорить мне, что я смогу всех ушатать в хлам?</p><p>— Иногда нужно драпать! Сейчас как раз нужно!</p><p>— Но я не могу!</p><p>Ога в отчаянии извивался в оковах, глядя на то, как Саотоме возводит огромную, мощную метку заклинания, чтобы ударить в лицо. Бесопуз сжал кулаки и занял стойку, готовясь отражать удар. Сам воздух заискрился от его демонической силы, он высвобождал всю свою мощь, чтобы отразить и обратить атаку противника.</p><p>И Саотоме ударил.</p><p>От взрыва заложило уши и зазвенело в голове, Огу засыпало бетонным крошевом. Как только пыль слегка улеглась, Ога поднял голову, кашляя и пытаясь проморгаться. Саотоме стоял столбом, глядя туда, где находился его противник. Бесопуз сидел на груде обломков, наполовину заваленный строительным хламом, весь в пыли, он кашлял и тер глаза. Ога не думал, что малец переживет Зевул в лобешник, но Бесопуз был жив.</p><p>По его разбитому виску текла кровь, ладони кровоточили — они приняли на себя основную мощь удара. Он кое-как выбрался из мусора, вставая на ноги. Его дыхание сбилось, он уже не выглядел столь уверенным, как в начале драки, когда нападал первым. Удар Саотоме и его слова явно поколебали уверенность бесенка в собственном могуществе.</p><p>Он утер кровь рукавом и нахмурился, глядя исподлобья на заклинателя.</p><p>— Я помню, как мы с отцом победили тебя, Саотоме. И не раз… — он криво ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— Кажется, ты сказал, что у тебя нет родителей. Так что, боюсь, на этот раз не выйдет, малец. Это твой первый и последний бой.</p><p>— Аой, останови его! — Ога обернулся к Аой и увидел, что она тоже заключена в метку. — Да когда он успел, а?</p><p>— Прости, — она выглядела искренне расстроенной. — Может, есть смысл тебе снова заключить контракт Зевула? Это восстановит ваши силы, и ты сможешь освободиться!</p><p>— Бесопуз! — Ога обернулся, чтобы передать бесенку гениальную идею жены, но Саотоме ударил быстрее, чем кто-либо из них успел сообразить.</p><p>Взрыв прошел по косой — Бесопуз увернулся, но вскрикнул, и Ога увидел, как его одежду заливает кровью из глубокой раны на плече. Осколок бетона рассек ткань футболки и кожу как масло.</p><p>— Вертлявый. Ну, этот точно последний, — Саотоме уклонился от молнии, пущенной Вельзи, и снова отвел руку.</p><p>— Бесопуз, контракт! Метка вернет нам силу! — Ога помахал зажатой в тиски заклятья кистью, и Бесопуз обернулся, растерянно хлопая глазами.</p><p>— Я не позволю те… — Саотоме начал говорить, но вдруг прервался, и в тот же миг метка исчезла, освобождая Огу.</p><p>Он обернулся, чтобы увидеть, что случилось, но Саотоме нигде не было. Исчез? Как такое может быть? Куда он делся?</p><p>Ога с трудом поднялся, помогая встать Аой.</p><p>— Где он, Бесопуз?</p><p>Но Бесопуз смотрел за спину Оги. Какой-то тип при полном параде, с косой по пояс спускался на крышу, окутанный демонической аурой. Аой стиснула руку Оги, давая понять, что этот тип не лыком шит и будет покруче и поопасней бесенка Владыки.</p><p>— Ты еще что за хрен?</p><p>Но слова Оги остались без ответа. Тип протопал по крыше, хрустя бетонным крошевом под сапогами прямо к Бесопузу. Тот стиснул руки в кулаки, сжал зубы, весь набычился, несмотря на ранение.</p><p>— Какого хрена приперся, Намахаге?! У меня все было отлично и без тебя! Я не подыхаю, как видишь! Я бы сам с ним…</p><p>Звонкая пощечина оборвала недовольные вопли, повиснув в воздухе одиноким хлопком. Пальцы Аой стиснули окаменевшие мышцы Оги до боли.</p><p>— Вы должны были уничтожить заклинателя и старика Исуруги в первую очередь, как самых сильных противников, пока они были заняты вашими помощниками. Чем вы были заняты, мой господин?</p><p>— Как ты смеешь унижать меня при людях!</p><p>— Урок — не унижение, мой господин. Если бы я не пришел на помощь, заклинатель размазал бы вас по крыше здания. Не хотелось бы огорчать Владыку. Первая атака на человечество провалилась, и мы идем обратно в Демонию, чтобы разобрать все ваши ошибки.</p><p>— Я никуда с тобой не пойду, понял?! Ты мой учитель, а не Владыка! И я сам решу, когда моя миссия на Земле будет окончена!</p><p>— Дерзость никому не идет к лицу, мой господин, — Намахаге замахнулся, но не смог ударить.</p><p>Он обернулся через плечо, чтобы встретиться с лютым взглядом Оги.</p><p>— Слышь, залупен, он никуда с тобой не пойдет.</p><p>Губы Намахаге растянулись в скупой холодной улыбке, когда он опустил взгляд на грязные окровавленные пальцы Оги, стискивающие его предплечье.</p><p>— Убери руки, смерд.</p><p>— Уберу, когда оторву твои.</p><p>— Вот как? — Намахаге попытался выдернуть запястье из чужой хватки, и понял, что его рука не двигается с места ни на дюйм, пойманная в стальную хватку.</p><p>Этого было достаточно, чтобы он, наконец, обернулся к Оге всем корпусом. К Оге, от которого на всю крышу фонило дьявольской энергией ярости.</p><p>— Кто ты такой, червяк?</p><p>Ога позволил себе улыбку, обнажая клыки. Он ощущал, как в его теле пульсирует невероятная демоническая мощь, как по коже под футболкой сплетаются линии метки Зевула. Давно забытое чувство всемогущества затапливало от кончиков пальцев до макушки. Он прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь этим, вдыхая наконец полной грудью воздух. Вот сейчас он был наконец-то снова живым, а не эти ваши брак-работа-дом-будь-как-все-Тацуми.</p><p>Живым и просто в бешенстве.</p><p>Когда он открыл глаза, они горели красным.</p><p>— Папаня Бесопуза. И мне показалось, что ты плохо справлялся со своими обязанностями, учитель.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Вельзи забыл о боле в плече. Он привык игнорировать ранения и раньше, но теперь это никак не было связано с тренировками Намахаге.</p><p>Ога держал его демона-учителя за запястье, как шкодливого сопляка! С такой же легкостью сам Намахаге обычно хватал Вельзи за руку или за плечо, останавливая, когда тот рвался вперед, не думая. Впивался до боли в кожу, все равно что клыками. А теперь… Теперь сам был пойман. И кем? Человеком…</p><p>Только вот Ога больше не походил на человека. По его коже от запястья к локтю вверх ползли светящиеся багровые линии демонической метки. Вельзи помнил их!</p><p>От воспоминаний перехватило дыхание. Он помнил, как его сила темного владыки проходила когда-то через тело человека и высвобождалась в мощных ударах кулаков.</p><p>Но теперь…</p><p>Намахаге вырвался из захвата и тут же получил хороший удар в лицо, который отбросил его на несколько шагов назад. Он сплюнул кровь и оскалился. На лице Оги расплылась недобрая улыбка.</p><p>— Жалкий смерд. Ты не достоин быть родителем принца демонов, — Намахаге смотрел на человека перед ним, как на кусок дерьма.</p><p>А до Вельзи вдруг дошло, о чем тот говорит. Учитель знал!</p><p>— У тебя забыл спросить, олень.</p><p>Ога сделал выпад так быстро, что Вельзи не успел за ним проследить. Он только что стоял поодаль, и вот уже Намахаге пробивает своим телом бетонную стену. А через секунду сам Ога летит кувырком.</p><p>Отличная драка — вот что сказал бы Намахаге, если бы смотрел со стороны. Может, он и сейчас был в восторге? По его искаженной роже Вельзи сказал бы, что учитель в бешенстве. Только Вельзи его таким никогда не видел.</p><p>— Что это с тобой, училка? Ну, давай, бей в полную силу. Или ты только детей и умеешь бить? — Ога поманил его пальцами, и Намахаге с рычанием бросился на него, вкладывая в удар демоническую силу.</p><p>Теперь во все стороны летело не только бетонное крошево, но и волны взрывов и отголоски проклятий. Вельзи попятился, прикрывая лицо.</p><p>С тех пор, как однажды он видел собственного отца Владыку Тьмы в бою, когда он высвободил свою демоническую мощь, ему не приходилось ощущать столь большой демонической силы. Как у человека это получалось?</p><p>Следующий удар Оги был таким сильным, что крыша не выдержала.</p><p>— Вельзи! — к нему подбежала Аой. — Надо уходить отсюда, иначе нас заденет!</p><p>Она схватила его за плечи, мягко, но настойчиво, уводя прочь. Вельзи хотел вырваться: что за дерзость? Никто не смел хватать его вот так, кроме учителя или лекаря, тем более какая-то смертная! Но в этот момент крыша начала рушиться, и они рванули прочь, перескакивая на соседнее здание, пониже.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Намахаге приземлился следом, прошибая спиной дыру в крыше. Ога спрыгнул рядом, поднимая пыль и взрывной волной вышибая чердачной окно. Отгородившись от осколков рукой, Аой закашлялась, а когда проморгалась…</p><p>— Ога!</p><p>Пыль осела, и Намахаге терпел очередную неудачу, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги и тяжело дыша. Но когда он увидел то же, что и Аой, то рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ты просто глупец, смерд. Взялся махаться на равных с демоном, да только силенки не рассчитал.</p><p>— На то, чтоб тебя грохнуть, у меня силенок хватит, — Ога стиснул кулаки, ни на что не обращая внимания.</p><p>Он даже не вспотел, продолжая переть на противника, твердый как скала.</p><p>— Ога, прекрати! Он тебе не по зубам, кретин! Посмотри на себя, ты истекаешь кровью! — Аой пыталась докричаться до него, понимая, что это без полезно. Когда Ога был таким, его было не остановить. Упрямая скотина!</p><p>Его демоническая татуировка, оплетающая тело, руки, лицо… кровоточила.</p><p>«Это чересчур! Ога не готов к этому бою! Он не пользовался меткой десять лет, и теперь его тело не может выдержать нагрузок! Дура-дура! Зачем только я ему это сказала!»</p><p>— Этот бой тебя добьет, — Намахаге со смехом утер кровь с лица.</p><p>— Думаешь, меня это остановит, баран?</p><p>Они больше не тратили время на разговоры, ударив одновременно, снова поднимая пыль и град из бетона и стекла. На этот раз осколки полетели Вельзи в лицо, и Аой повалила его на пол, прикрывая.</p><p>— Что ты творишь, женщина?!</p><p>— Я Аой Куниеда! — она подняла голову, встречаясь с Владыкой Тьмы Младшим горящим взглядом. — Сейчас же прекрати эту бессмысленную драку, или Оге конец!</p><p>— Какое мне дело до этого?! — Вельзи заорал ей в лицо, отпихивая ее руки, но Аой видела, что сопляк врет как дышит.</p><p>— Он за тебя дерется, засранец! — она вцепилась в его футболку, оттягивая ворот. Ее взгляд прожигал гневом. — Он о тебе ни на один день не забывал! Хотел вернуть вас с Хильдой назад, но ничего не вышло! А я убедила его… — Аой замолчала, но все-таки заставила себя продолжить; Вельзи смотрел на нее во все глаза. — Что тебе в Демонии лучше, что там твой чертов дом и семья! А Оге пора забыть свои подростковые приключения и жить дальше. Так что если хочешь кого-то винить в том, что ты остался в Демонии, то вини меня. Только забери свою метку обратно, он не может выдержать твоих возросших сил сейчас без подготовки! Ты его убиваешь!</p><p>— Да что ты несешь? — Вельзи отцепил ее пальцы от своей одежды, бросая быстрый взгляд на дерущихся. — Я не давал ему своей метки! Понятия не имею, что за хрень творится!</p><p>— Что? — Аой растерянно обернулась.</p><p>Вельзи уставился туда же.</p><p>— Как это возможно? Он же весь ею покрыт!</p><p>— ВЫНОСНОЙ ВЗРЫВЗЕВУЛ ДЛЯ ВОСПИТАЛКИ!!!</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Никто в Демонии никогда не дрался за Вельзи. Это он был на передовой — за всех. Чтобы стать сильнее, как будущий Владыка Тьмы. А здесь, на Земле, простой человек разнес взрывом половину квартала. И все из-за него.</p><p>Спотыкаясь о камни, кашляя от пыли, Вельзи кое-как перебрался через развалины, оставшиеся от зданий, чтобы добраться туда, где лежал Ога. От Намахаге остались одни лоскуты одежды и следы демонической сущности, которые Вельзи чувствовал распыленными в воздухе. Взрыв брошенный Огой разнес Намахаге на частицы.</p><p>Того, кто лупил Вельзи, чтобы он стал сильнее, и превратил его детство в армейское воспитание, разнес на клочки смертный. Было до слез смешно.</p><p>У Вельзи тряслись коленки. Это, конечно, от сдерживаемого издевательского смеха, не иначе!</p><p>Он рухнул на землю рядом с лежащим ничком Огой и перевернул его за плечо на спину.</p><p>Да Ога еще и жив остался!</p><p>Умора!</p><p>Руки Вельзи перепачкались в свежей крови. Вместо светящейся демонической метки кожу Оги покрывали извилистые кровоточащие раны.</p><p>Человек, попытавшийся использовать силу Владыки, обратил ее против себя и истек кровью.</p><p>Вельзи опустил ладонь на едва вздымающуюся грудь, чувствуя, как пропитывается ткань темной футболки теплой кровью. Даже сейчас в ней ощущалась демоническая сила — до боли знакомая. Его ж, дьяволы поберите, сила!</p><p>Смех душил Вельзи, и он выпустил его наружу. К чему сдерживаться? Лучшей шутки в его жизни придумать было сложно! Отец убил Намахаге, и Вельзи мог сказать Владыке, что угодно, чтобы не возвращаться больше в Демонию: все равно тому плевать. Он мог даже прикинуться погибшим и спрятаться в мире людей. Ведь у него больше не было надсмотрщика, который доложил бы обо всем Владыке! И Вельзи мог бы остаться теперь здесь, как и хотел когда-то, со своим человеческим родителем, который теперь умирал из-за того, что был слабаком.</p><p>— Не реви… Бесопуз…</p><p>Вельзи дернулся, давясь смехом, и пихнул Огу в плечо.</p><p>— Я не ревел! Не ревел! Я смелся! Ты тупой олень, понял! Мне было смешно, потому что только такой дурак, как ты, может сам себя взорвать Зевулом! Тупейший Ога из Чертокамня! Тупой-туп…</p><p>Ладонь Оги опустилась на его макушку. И Вельзи забыл, что хотел сказать, таращась на бледное залитое кровью лицо и скуля как побитый щенок.</p><p>— Когда успел вырасти, засранец… Больше на плечах тебя носить не буду…</p><p>— Да больно надо! Ты ж старпер уже, не поднимешь меня! Наверное, уже пенсию получаешь, — Вельзи улыбнулся.</p><p>И Ога оскалился.</p><p>— Вот же ж… — он запнулся, бледнея, — весь с меня, стервец… — и отрубился.</p><p>— Эй! Не смей отрубаться, когда говоришь с Владыкой! — Вельзи потряс его за плечо. И сильнее. — Очнись сейчас же, скотина! Я кому сказал! Очнись!</p><p>За спиной послышались шаги, кто-то бежал к ним, звучали сирены людских машин, крики и голоса. Вельзи нужно было уходить, но он не мог сделать такую простую вещь: встать на ноги и убраться восвояси.</p><p>— Нашел время спать! — мокрые от крови ладони скользили по чужой коже и одежде, кровь текла по лицу Вельзи, капая Оге на лицо, — прозрачная и соленая. — Ну, же!</p><p>— Ога! — Аой бежала к ним, испуганно зовя своего мужа.</p><p>— Тупой кусок дерьма, чо ж ты наделал, дебил, — заклинатель Саотоме возвышался над ними, убрав руки в карманы, больше не собираясь нападать.</p><p>— Не смей тут подыхать! Вставай! Даже не думай, что сможешь во второй раз отмазаться! Я тебе приказываю сейчас же очнуться! — Вельзи стиснул кулаки, ощущая как вся мощь только утихшей бури откликается на его зов и небо раскалывают сотни молний сразу: — Не смей умирать, отец!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Занятненько выйдет</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Хм? Где это я?» — Ога поднялся на ноги посреди чертовски демонической спальни с декором из черепов, картин изображающих жестокую расправу над неудачниками и игрушек прям чисто из Демонии, которые Хильда приносила для Бесопуза.</p>
<p>«Уж не сама ли Демония?»</p>
<p>Мысль не успела додуматься, когда дверь открылась и в комнату вошла Хильда, ведя за руку рыдающего Бесопуза.</p>
<p>— Полно убиваться, хозяин. Все беспокоились о вас, когда вы пропали.</p>
<p>— Я не пропал! Отпусти-отпусти! Я хочу домой, к папе! — он выл и вырывался из крепкого захвата няньки, встрепанный и красный.</p>
<p>— Бесопуз! Хильда! Какого черта лысого тут творится? — Ога бросился к ним, но на него никто не обратил внимания.</p>
<p>Хильда провела Бесопуза к ванной в другом конце комнаты и насильно умыла холодной водой. Он заревел еще громче, по стенам комнаты заскользили всполохи молний. Даже странно, что Ога не чувствовал их воздействия на себя.</p>
<p>— Хочу-хочу-хочу!!!</p>
<p>Бесопуз все-таки вырвался из ее захвата, упал на ковер и закатил истерику, заливаясь слезами и соплями, колотя руками по ковру. Нащупав под стулом валявшуюся там игрушку, он швырнул ее в Хильду, но та ловко отмахнулась. Ога скрестил руки на груди и усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Говорил же, так тебя раз эдак, Хильда, если будешь ему потакать, он так постоянно орать будет. У меня аж уши закладывает.</p>
<p>Хильда пошла в его сторону, и Ога приготовился получить леща, но демоническая служанка прошла прямо сквозь него.</p>
<p>— Что, блядь, за на хер такой? Ты чо творишь, Хильда?!</p>
<p>— Хочу к папе! Хочу Лего! Хочу в парк играть с Котой! Хочу к дяде Фуруичи! Хочу, чтоб меня дедушка покатал! Пошли домой, Хильда!</p>
<p>— Бесопуз, да не ори! — Ога подскочил к вопящему на ковре мальцу и замахал руками у него перед лицом. — Я здесь стою, ты ослеп?!</p>
<p>— Мой господин, вы дома. Владыка хочет видеть вас к ужину нарядно одетым. Ну же, порадуйте Хильду, будьте умницей.</p>
<p>Она села рядом с Бесопузом, держа в руках одежду, полностью игнорируя Огу. Тот протянул к ней руку, попытался коснуться плеча и увидел, как ладонь проходит сквозь ее кожу.</p>
<p>— Какого лешего я чертов призрак?!</p>
<p>— Такой как ты не достоин даже после смерти стать екаем, — наглый надменный голос Ога уже слышал раньше и обернулся к его обладателю.</p>
<p>Намахаге стоял тут, прислонившись к стене, слегка похлопывая себя по бедру плеткой.</p>
<p>— Это ты со мной сделал? — Ога поднялся на ноги, сжимая кулаки.</p>
<p>Он помнил этого мерзкого типа: учитель Бесопуза, который бил и унижал его, как последняя скотина.</p>
<p>— Ты сам это с собой сделал, безмозглый смерд. Ты жалок настолько, что даже не можешь понять происходящего. Вон посмотри, в какого слюнтяя ты превратил нашего Владыку Тьмы Младшего, — он кивнул в сторону истерящего Бесопуза, и Ога сжал зубы (это ж все Хильда!). — Он несколько месяцев слезами исходил и ныл на весь дворец, как хочет к людям и какие вы замечательные. Я бы умилился, если бы он считал вас замечательными питомцами, но это его привязанность к тебе была просто кошмарной. Не представляю как Владыка снес такое оскорбление, когда младший сын заявил, что он ему не отец.</p>
<p>— Да Владыке до родного сына и дела не было два года! — Ога подскочил к надменному говнюку, занося кулак. — Хорош папаня, чудила! Один раз приехал навестить его, и то так и не встретились!</p>
<p>— Куда тебе понять разум Владыки, смерд! — Намахаге уклонился от удара, ловко зашел сзади и заломил Оге руку, обхватывая шею в удушающем захвате.</p>
<p>«А вот сквозь него я почему-то не прохожу. Вот зараза!»</p>
<p>— Вот как. Вижу, ты не просто решил напакостить Демонии, но еще и сам привязался к маленькому господину. Значит, тебе льстит, что он хотел вернуться, оплакивая вашу разлуку.</p>
<p>— Только такого говнюка как ты могут радовать рыдания трехлетки!</p>
<p>Бесполезно. Его держали крепко.</p>
<p>— Давай так. Если сможешь вырваться из моего захвата и победить, заберешь его домой. Идет? — Намахаге усилил нажим, перекрывая Оге кислород. — Или я могу отпустить тебя прямо сейчас, и ты вернешься назад, но без господина Вельзи. Что выберешь?</p>
<p>— Отпусти и я завалю тебя, гандон!</p>
<p>— Ты брехло, Ога Тацуми. И слабак, — Намахаге вцепился пальцами в его подбородок, поворачивая голову в сторону утирающего слезы Бесопуза. — Нобусума вырвала его прямо из твоих рук, а ты так и остался дома скулить о том, какие демоны нечестные.</p>
<p>— Завались, падла! — Ога изловчился и укусил демона за палец, но тот только рассмеялся, даже не отдернув руку.</p>
<p>Ога изворачивался, бил ногами, царапался и пытался скинуть Намахаге, но сам ощущал, сколь жалки его попытки. Он был не сильнее крысенка в кошачьей пасти.</p>
<p>Комната попылал и завертелась, а потом появилась снова. Ога позорно шлепнулся задом на пол, когда захватчик пропал, но тут же вскочил обратно на ноги. Теперь в спальне Бесопуза не было игрушек. Пропала Хильда, и сам Бесопуз уже не пускал сопли на ковре. Он сидел за партой, старательно выводя иероглифы в тетради. На вид ему было лет шесть. Одетый в зеленый камзол и начищенные сапоги, он что-то переписывал с книги. Намахаге стоял за его спиной.</p>
<p>— Слышь, ты че там встал? А ну, иди сюда! — Ога приготовился смахнуться с ублюдком.</p>
<p>Но тот только шикнул ему.</p>
<p>— Не шикай мне! Совсем оборзел!</p>
<p>Рука Бесопуза дернулась, и буква вышла кривой. Намахаге поднял плетку и хлестко опустил ее на руку своего ученика. Вельзи зашипел, но не заплакал и не разразился гневными криками.</p>
<p>— Не отвлекайтесь, мой господин.</p>
<p>— Что это за средневековые методы воспитания! Да тебе просто нравится лупить его! — Ога подошел ближе.</p>
<p>Бесопуз продолжил молча свое задание, старательно выводя каракули на бумаге. Что-то снова не сложилось, и Намахаге поднял плетку. На этот раз Ога успел вытянуть руку, чтобы… она прошла сквозь запястье демона, и плетка оставила на предплечье Бесопуза еще один след.</p>
<p>Кулак прошел сквозь усмехающееся лицо. И плетка в насмешку опустилась на щеку Оги, больно щелкнув по коже самым концом.</p>
<p>— Пишите красиво, мой господин. Вы будущий Владыка Демонии, а не курица.</p>
<p>— Да кому это на хер надо?! — Ога возмущенно заглялнул в тетрадь бесенка.</p>
<p>Письмо шестилетки было в сто раз аккуратней и разборчивей почерка самого Оги, который порой не мог разобрать собственные конспекты. Посему справедливо считал, что учителя ставили ему двойки за экзамены и контрольные только потому, что не могли разобрать, что он написал.</p>
<p>— Не нравятся мои методы — так останови меня, червь.</p>
<p>— А ты кончай косить под призрака. И я тебе вломлю!</p>
<p>Ога готов был вспыхнуть от бешенства. Но Намахаге только усмехнулся и снова хлестнул Бесопуза.</p>
<p>— За что?! — это они воскликнули вдвоем с бесенком.</p>
<p>— Вы допустили ошибку в слове, мой господин.</p>
<p>— Ааа! Я сейчас рехнусь! Если бы у меня был такой учитель, я бы вынес его нах!</p>
<p>Бесопуз недовольно развернулся к Намахаге, и Ога увидел, как начинают искриться молниями его руки.</p>
<p>— Мне надо в туалет!</p>
<p>— Так держать, Бесопуз!</p>
<p>— Вы ходили туда пять минут назад.</p>
<p>— А мне опять надо!</p>
<p>— Он же сказал, что ему надо, ты оглох? Щас напрудит прямо тут — кто убирать будет? — Ога оскалил зубы.</p>
<p>— Врать нехорошо, — Намахаге вцепился пальцами в плечо Бесопуза и развернул его обратно к парте, но тот выскользнул из рук учителя и швырнул тетрадь со стола.</p>
<p>— Надоело! Не хочу я учиться писать! Ненавижу писать! — Бесопуз топнул ногой, распуская молнии по полу и стенам.</p>
<p>— Шарахни его миллионвольтовой, Бесопуз! — Ога поддержал отпрыска, но Намахаге остался равнодушен.</p>
<p>Его губы скривились в улыбке.</p>
<p>— Вы сегодня вели себя просто ужасно, мой господин. Наказание.</p>
<p>— Что? Да он ни хера не сделал!</p>
<p>Это было несправедливо! Говенное ж образование у них в Демонии, и учитель так себе.</p>
<p>— Вот именно, как ты говоришь, он ни хера не сделал, что было положено.</p>
<p>Охеревая от происходящего, Ога проследил за тем, как Бесопуз поворачивается спиной к преподу и сдирается камзол, оставаясь в одной нижней рубахе. Он стискивал кулаки и зубы, больше злясь, чем выглядя испуганным или обиженным. Плетка Намахаге стала длиннее.</p>
<p>— Ты что, собираешься высечь его этим?!</p>
<p>Ога не мог вспомнить, чтобы его отец хоть раз поднял на его руку. Сестра могла надавать пендалей, от матери можно было словить нехилого леща. Огу шлепали в детстве по заднице, ставили в угол и оттаскивали за ухо. Но его никогда унизительно не лупили ни ремнем ни тем более плеткой по спине или заднице.</p>
<p>И он ни разу не ударил Бесопуза, кроме того случая, когда из-за глупой истерики бесенка Фуруичи и Мисаку чуть не придавило обломками здания. Отшлепал его по заднице — справедливо и за дело, а не за какой-то сраный неправильно написанный иероглиф или не сделанную домашку!</p>
<p>Плетка опустилась на спину Бесопуза. Он молча принял удар. Ога рванул вперед и врезал кулаком Намахаге в грудь, но рука прошла сквозь демона. Он попытался перехватить его запястье, но хватал только воздух. Свистящие удары опускались на спину бесенка — не особенно сильные, но болезненные.</p>
<p>— Что? Не можешь? Ты так жалок. Пока ты праздновал свой бездарный выпускной после восемнадцати лет просиживания на школьной скамье, господин Вельзи начал свое обучение под моей твердой рукой. Мне пришлось нехило постараться, чтобы выбить из него лень и наглость, которым ты его научил. Смотри, он уже выдерживает шесть плетей прежде, чем разреветься, а раньше начинал пускать нюни от одного ее вида.</p>
<p>Ога сжал пальцы в кулаки. Стоя между Намахаге и Бесопузом, он не мог ничего сделать проклятому садисту. Он ненавидел это! Ненавидел быть беспомощным никчемным куском дерьма, который не мог никого защитить.</p>
<p>«Я пустое место здесь, в Демонии. Не могу даже коснуться этого упыря! Проклятье! Проклятье!!!»</p>
<p>Щека горела в том месте, где Огу коснулась плетка. Наверняка нарисованные на ней магические символы придавали ударам какой-нибудь дерьмодемонский эффект.</p>
<p>Ога хотел разразиться гневным криком, когда понял, что он полнейший болван. Он не мог врезать Намахаге, но говнюк мог ударить его!</p>
<p>Он ухмыльнулся и развернулся спиной. Бесопуз все еще сидел на табуретке перед своей партой, отклоняясь все дальше и дальше от плетки учителя. Ога склонился над ним, опуская ладони на стол по бокам, рядом со стиснутыми кулаками Бесопуза.</p>
<p>Плетка свистнула, Бесопуз сильнее сжал пальцы, не давая молниям выйти из-под контроля. Удар пришелся Оге по правой лопатке — дьвольски огненный, рассекающий футболку и кожу под ней, вырывая из горла самодовольный смешок.</p>
<p>«Так тебе! Съел, гад?!» — Ога ликовал, чувствуя, как плетка опускается на его спину снова и снова.</p>
<p>— Паршивец! — Намахаге рыкнул, и плетка свистнула слева.</p>
<p>«Успел!» — поиздеваться над садистом в отместку было сущим удовольствием: щелчок предназначался руке Вельзи, но пришелся по кисте Оги — он успел быстрее.</p>
<p>Бесопуз повернул голову, с удивлением смотря на свою руку, и развернул ладонь. Еще немного, и они могли бы коснуться друг друга. Огу опустил пальцы ниже, понимая, что ощущает тепло чужой кожи. Он мог прикоснуться к Бесопузу!</p>
<p>Ладонь застыла в миллиметре от детской руки, а Бесопуз резко обернулся. Их взгляды встретились, и все снова исчезло.</p>
<p>— Да вашу мать!!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Саотоме цыкал, вздыхал, кряхтел и чесал в затылке, всячески выражая недовольство и озадаченность ситуацией. Он-то думал, что столько лет спустя малыш Ога успел остепениться и забыть о своих демонических похождениях. Негоже было такому сопляку и хиляку лезть в дела Демонии. Но стоило вратам Ада открыться и появиться их давнишней головной боли, как он оказался тут как тут.</p>
<p>— Не хотелось бы калечить твоего зятька, Куниеда, — вынося на хрен одного из демонов-приспешников Вельзевула одним ударом, он с грустью посмотрел на крышу.</p>
<p>— Врежь ему пару раз, может, у него мозги на место встанут. Достал ныть! — старик Куниеда дал добро, мимоходом отправляя парочку-другую сопливых демонят в тар-тарары.</p>
<p>Ох, как Саотоме не любил этих молодых демонийских господ. С ними всегда одна морока! Сила прет изо всех дыр, амбиций хватит на полет до Плутона, мозгов с грецкий орех, а по виду дети детьми. Негоже взрослому мужику бить ребенка, но профессия вынуждает.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Думал завалить тебя до того, как Ога приедет. Никуда не годиться: мочить пацана при его папаше. Знал, что он за тебя вступится.</p>
<p>Саотоме зажег сигарету и выпустил дым в окно. Едва ли в больничной палате можно было курить, но по-хорошему тут и быть всей их толпе было нельзя.</p>
<p>Ога лежал на больничной койке, перевязанный бинтами, с капельницей в руке и кислородной маской на лице. Вельзи сидел, забравшись в кресло с ногами, и в ужасе пялился на медицинские приборы, неуверенный помогают они лечению или это что-то вроде пыточных инструментов. Раны Оги больше не кровоточили, но он оставался без сознания, пребывая явно не в блаженном небытие. Сжатые зубы и нахмуренные брови, подрагивающие кончики пальцев и тяжелое дыхание выдавали его с головой. Он боролся не то за свою жизнь, не то с демонами в своей голове.</p>
<p>Вельзи ничего не ответил. Никто больше не нападал на него и не пытался взять под стражу, все по негласной договоренности взяли тайм-аут, собравшись вокруг Оги. Аой сидела по другую сторону кровати, держа Огу за руку. Фуруичи хмуро пристроился на стуле.</p>
<p>— Да бросьте, Ога выкарабкается! Он и не из такого дерьма вылезал, — Фуручи попытался разрядить угрюмую атмосферу, но не преуспел.</p>
<p>Аой даже не обернулась, а Саотоме только фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Что за херня с ним случилась, учитель Саотоме? — Фуруичи обернулся к нему. — Я думал, его просто ранили в драке!</p>
<p>— Он подрался с Намахаге, — Вельзи хмуро ковырял грязь на шнурке с монетой, исподлобья поглядывая на медицинскую кровать.</p>
<p>— Кто такой этот Намахаге? Он такой важный чел?</p>
<p>— Хотел бы и я знать, что за хмырь? — Саотоме тоже уставился на Вельзи, и тот, почувствовав на себе взгляд уже двоих людей, поднял голову.</p>
<p>— Мой учитель типа.</p>
<p>— Типа? — Фуруичи прищурился. — Ога подрался с твоим преподом? Совсем стыд потерял.</p>
<p>— Не говори, если не знаешь, — Аой стиснула кулак, лежащий на колене. — Этот учитель садист.</p>
<p>— Он заставлял тебя убивать и пытать людей? — Фуруичи было смешно, но когда Вельзи просто посмотрел на него и не ответил, то стало не до смеха. — Чо, правда? Жуть какая… Саотоме, эээ?</p>
<p>— Вот как. Не зассал вступиться за тебя перед демоном. Узнаю малыша Огу, своих в обиду никогда не даст. На его месте я бы, наверное, тоже воспылал праведным гневом, — Саотоме хмыкнул, задумчиво туша сигарету в пепельнице, когда Ога застонал сквозь зубы. — Признаюсь честно, я никогда не встречал контрактника, который мог бы высвободить демоническую силу без метки. Удивил старика, дерьма кусок, — Саотоме склонился над больничной койкой, задирая рукава и снова произнося заклинания.</p>
<p>— Так, Вельзи и Ога снова соединились? — Фуруичи посмотрел на Аой, но та покачала головой.</p>
<p>— Вельзи не давал ему метку. Она сама появилась, сначала как обычно, а потом превратилась в раны.</p>
<p>— Потратил свои жизненные силы… — бормотал Саотоме.</p>
<p>— Что за глупость ты несешь, тупица?</p>
<p>Дверь с грохотом отворилась, впуская в комнату розоволосую женщину в белом халате.</p>
<p>— Ламия! — Вельзи подорвался с кресла, бросаясь к вошедшей, и та сменила надменное выражение лица на добродушную улыбку.</p>
<p>— Господин Вельзи! Рада вас видеть в добром здравии!</p>
<p>— Ламия? — Фуруичи в шоке уставился на красотку-докторицу, где-то задним числом прикидывая, как можно подкатить к теперь уже взрослой и прекрасной двадцатитрехлетней женщине.</p>
<p>— Мерзуичи, и ты здесь? Все смерды в одной палате.</p>
<p>— Какая милашка, — Саотоме ухмыльнулся, отходя в сторону и пропуская Ламию к постели Оги.</p>
<p>— Ламия, он высвободил демоническую силу без метки! И теперь не приходит в себя, — Вельзи торопился за ней.</p>
<p>Аой тоже отошла, обхватив себя за плечи, хмуро глядя на то, как Ламия склоняется над Огой. Эта девчонка недолюбливала Огу, но ради Вельзи, кажется, готова была пойти навстречу смертным.</p>
<p>— Он не мог сделать этого без метки.</p>
<p>— Но… — Вельзи попытался возразить, но Ламия подняла руку Оги и размотала бинты, показывая всем только затянувшиеся шрамы.</p>
<p>— Вот метка.</p>
<p>— Но я не давал ему метку! Как такое возможно?!</p>
<p>— Конечно, вы давали, мой господин. Тогда, двенадцать лет назад, вы дали ему свою метку. Когда вы отбыли в Демонию, ваш контракт так и не был расторгнут. По сути вы остались связаны со своим земным родителем, но из-за расстояния и проживания в разных мирах, не могли ощущать эту связь. Ога вызвал появление метки привычным для него способом, как он делал это раньше. Для этого не нужно было ваше согласие, поскольку вы… ну… все еще несовершеннолетний, мой господин. Родитель сохраняет право активировать метку, если его подопечному грозит опасность.</p>
<p>— Тогда почему все вышло так?.. — Вельзи показал на Огу, чью руку Лами все еще держала в своей.</p>
<p>— Потому что он тупица! Ты тупой, слышишь? — Ламия склонилась чуть ниже, дергая Огу за кисть. — Как можно быть таким оленем? Господин наращивал силу десть лет, а ты в мире людей страдал ерундой! Совсем забыл о прокачке! Как был, так и остался слабаком! Слабак-слабак-слабак!</p>
<p>— Думаю, это ему не поможет, — Фуруичи рискнул вмешаться, но был проигнорирован.</p>
<p>— Сколько лет прошло, а я прихожу сюда все по тому же поводу. Что в прошлый раз был слабаком и чуть не откинулся, что в этот! Уму непостижимо. Как можно по жизни наступать на одни и те же грабли?</p>
<p>— Слушай, ты скажешь что-то по делу или так и будешь орать? — Аой наконец потеряла терпение, встревая в гневный монолог.</p>
<p>— А что тут сказать? — Ламия поднесла ладонь ко лбу Оги и сосредоточилась, прикрывая глаза. В отличие от Саотоме ей не надо было читать заклинания или что-то еще. Она похмурилась, пошевелила губами и изрекла: — Он покойник. Это безнадежно.</p>
<p>— Что?! Вельзи вызвал тебя, только чтобы ты сказала, что ничем не можешь помочь? — Аой едва сдерживала себя оттого, чтобы ударить мерзавку. — Мы могли потратить эти часы на поиски другого врача или средства! Ждали тебя, только потому что Вельзи сказал что ты лучшая!</p>
<p>— Так и есть, глупая женщина! — Ламия вскинулась, скрестила руки на груди и задрала нос. — Не моя вина, что ваш смертный такой жалкий.</p>
<p>— Ламия! — Вельзи схватил ее за руку. — Неужели ты ничем не можешь помочь?! Ведь вы с доктором Форкасом смогли помочь мне, когда я болел из-за пропавшей метки!</p>
<p>— Ты помнишь это? — Ламия удивленно уставилась на Вельзи.</p>
<p>Тот кивнул.</p>
<p>— Это было другое. Тогда ему нужно было чутка прокачаться, а теперь вы стали в тысячу раз сильнее. Его тело не может догнать ваши силы за несколько часов.</p>
<p>— А за несколько дней? Недель? — Вельзи все еще не терял надежды.</p>
<p>— У него нет нескольких дней, господин Вельзи. Часов двенадцать, не больше, если все так и будет продолжаться.</p>
<p>Они сидели, как громом пораженные. Несколько часов, и Ога умрет, даже не придя в сознание. Упрямый, безбашенный, лютый Ога, остановивший даже уничтожение человечества одно левой. Фуруичи пялился на лицо друга, не веря в происходящее, Саотоме хмуро скрестил руки на груди, Аой хлопала глазами таращась на Ламию.</p>
<p>— Что будет продолжаться? — Вельзи выжидательно моргнул.</p>
<p>— Он продолжается сражаться, вы разве не видите? — Ламия кивнул на постель, и все уставились на Огу, стискивающего разбитые перевязанные пальцы в кулаки, сжимающего зубы. — Он не может достичь ваших высот, мой господин. Ваша сила убьет его. Есть шанс, только если он откажется от метки, и она перестанет вытягивать из него остатки его жалкой жизни. Но он вцепился в нее как клещ и не отпускает.</p>
<p>— Что ж такое! Могу я как-то отсюда ее разорвать? Мне больше не нужен человеческий проводник на Земле!</p>
<p>Ламия покачала головой.</p>
<p>— В таком состоянии насильственный разрыв контракта заклятьем может сразу же его убить. Метка истощает, но и поддерживает его — без нее он вовсе был бы мертв уже как пару часов. Нужно убедить его отпустить вас, господин Вельзи. Ну, или повернуть время вспять и вовсе не дать этому глупцу заключить с вами сделку.</p>
<p>— Про последнее ты ведь пошутила? — Фуруичи рассмеялся: только путешествий во времени им тут не хватало.</p>
<p>— Я абсолютно серьезно, Мерзуичи!</p>
<p>Палата погрузилась в тишину, нарушаемую только хриплым дыханием Оги. Каждый задумался о том, какой бы стала его жизнь сейчас, если бы двенадцать лет назад Вельзи не появился здесь.</p>
<p>— Он бы этого не хотел…</p>
<p>— Я пошел за хроносферой.</p>
<p>Аой и Вельзи уставились друг на друга. Аой стиснула зубы, а Вельзи отвернулся.</p>
<p>— Занятненько выйдет, — Саотоме достал новую сигарету, прислоняясь задом к подоконнику и вглядываясь в вечернее небо.</p>
<p>Сгущались тучи.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Наконец-то все вышли. Аой осталась у постели Оги одна. Ее рука была плотно прижата к целебной метке, которую Ламия нарисовала у раненого на предплечье.</p>
<p> — Это поможет поддерживать его жизнь. Ты можешь делиться с ним своей энергией, чтобы он не помер. Только смотри, сама не отрубись.</p>
<p>— Не отрублюсь, — Аой говорила уверенно, опуская ладонь на метку, но когда почувствовала, как та высасывает из нее силы, подобно черной дыре, усомнилась.</p>
<p>Ламия скептически вздернула бровь.</p>
<p>— Неужто в мире смертных не было мужа достойней этого слабака?</p>
<p>Щеки Аой покраснели от злости и обиды.</p>
<p>— Вот втюришься в своего слабака, тогда и поговорим.</p>
<p>Ламия закатила глаза и вышла прочь.</p>
<p>— Пойду проверю кое-что, госпожа Ога, не возражаете? — Саотоме выбросил бычок в окно и тоже вышел, когда она молча кивнула.</p>
<p>Сколько провела она вот таких дней и ночей тогда, десять лет назад, когда Вельзи и Хильда только-только ушли. Ога надрывался в тщетных попытках достичь недоступных человеку вершин. Дедушка Аой взялся учить его, и Ога овладел основными техниками боя их семейства, но он уперся в предел, который не мог преодолеть.</p>
<p>Аой помнила, как он рычал и бесился в тщетных попытках победить в спарринге ее деда.</p>
<p>— Силенок не хватит, щегол.</p>
<p>Вельзи давал Оге демонические силы. Без них он не обладал достаточными духовными силами, чтобы использовать технику Куниеды в полную мощность.</p>
<p>— Бесит! Если я не смогу победить даже твоего старикана, то любой демон меня размажет! Ай!</p>
<p>— Прости, — Аой обрабатывала его раны после тренировки.</p>
<p>Ога бился во всю мощь и получал ранения, как в серьезном бою. Она перевязывала его, помогала добраться до дома, чтобы на следующий день снова встретить на пороге храма — израненного, но такого же упрямого и не теряющего веры в себя.</p>
<p>Но как в свое время это дело бросил Саотоме, так же и дедушка в какой-то момент сказал, что с Оги достаточно. И что если Ога хочет умереть, то пусть пойдет и разобьет себе башку где-нибудь в другом месте.</p>
<p>— Ога, послушай, может, ну… не стоит? Вельзи и Хильда ведь вернулись домой, в Демонию, они ушли туда добровольно, и Вельзи теперь живет со своим отцом. Может, он не хочет назад…</p>
<p>— А я разве сказал, что хочу его вернуть? — Ога чуть ли не с рычанием набросился на нее, срывая с руки грязную окровавленную повязку. — Вот вернется он со своим паханом мочить людишек, и чо тогда делать будем? В потолок плевать?</p>
<p>Он подхватил свою куртку с земли, и под ноги сидящей на траве Аой упала игрушечная машинка.</p>
<p>— Везде Кота кидает, — она хотела убрать в карман, но Ога перехватил ее запястья, заставив Аой вздрогнуть всем телом и покраснеть.</p>
<p>Обычно Ога к ней не прикасался, если не помогал подняться во время махача с земли, или они не лупили друг друга в рукопашной.</p>
<p>— Ты чего, Ога? — она уставилась на его мрачное лицо во все глаза.</p>
<p>— Это Бесопуза.</p>
<p>Он забрал из ее ладони игрушку и убрал в карман штанов. Аой смотрела, как он уходит, так и не поняв, хотелось ли ей подколоть его или утешить.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Знаю, ты всегда хотел вернуть его, надеялся, что он сам придет и будет не слишком поздно. Пусть никогда и не говорил об этом. Мог бы с ним и поласковей быть при встрече, дубина ты бестолковая.</p>
<p>Свободная рука Аой коснулась лба Оги, стирая с его кожи холодный пот. Времена тяжелых драк остались позади вместе с Вельзи, вместе с изнурительными тренировками. Ога не смирился, но был вынужден отступить. Жизнь продолжалась, время летело вперед. Они выросли, закончили школу и пришло время вступать во взрослую жизнь.</p>
<p>Аой думала, что драки останутся для них с Огой только на территории тренировочных залов и походов в горы. Как-то так оно и случилось. Все улеглось, жизнь вошла в унылую колею обыденности, в которой было место готовке обеда и походу по магазинам, но не битве с демонами и воспитанию темного владыки.</p>
<p>И вот опять.</p>
<p>Она надеялась, что Вельзи никогда не придет. Его возвращение означало конец всему что они с Огой с горем пополам построили.</p>
<p>Стоило ей увидеть темные тучи с грозовыми молниями над городом, как тотчас же стало ясно: мирному семейному быту пришел конец. Конечно, Огу нельзя было назвать образцовым мужем, но Аой никогда не жалела о своем выборе. Они были созданы друг для друга, и друг друга стоили.</p>
<p>Единственное, что стояло между ними всегда, все эти годы — чужой ребенок. Вельзи не было десять лет, но Аой всегда чувствовала себя по сравнению с его невидимым воспоминанием — второй.</p>
<p>— Черти тебя побери, Ога Тацуми… Стоило малышу Вельзи вернуться, и ты уже при смерти после схватки с демоном. О чем ты думал, дурак? Твоя смерть ему, конечно, очень поможет! Или от ответственности сбежать решил? — Аой попыталась взять его на слабо гоневом. — Решил прикинуться мертвым, лишь бы не отвечать на вопросы о том почему оказался таким слабаком и не забрал его обратно из Демонии домой?</p>
<p>Глаза Оги оставались плотно закрыты, веки сжаты, брови нахмурены.</p>
<p>— Этим тебя не пронять, знаю, — она выдохнула, склоняясь ниже, утыкаясь лбом в его забинтованное плечо. — Даже без сознания будешь сражаться. Жизнь ничему тебя не учит, Ога. Иногда нужно сдаться, чтобы победить, — она сжала пальцы на его предплечье. — Отпусти, Ога. Чтобы ты ни делал, прекрати. Это не поможет Вельзи вернуться. Ты ничего не исправишь…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Вот так, Бесопуз, наподдай ему!</p>
<p>Вельзи восемь, и его противнику тоже, так что Оге не резон лезть в драку малышни. Бесопуз шарахает молниями, его противник явно из рода драконов — плюется огнем. Мелкий Змей Горыныч приехал с батей погостить при дворе владыки и решил показать свои умения в драке младшему принцу тьмы.</p>
<p>Урод Намахаге и нянька драконыша стояли здесь же, молча наблюдая за ожесточенным махачем. Оба демоненка извалялись в грязи и были исцарапаны, у Вельзи краснела рука от ожога, драконыша подпалило парой молний.</p>
<p>Ога шумно болел за Бесопуза, гордясь тем, что малой не дал себя в обиду другому сопляку и дрался храбро и жестоко, как когда-то сам Ога со своими одноклассниками.</p>
<p>«Славные были денечки!»</p>
<p>Бесопуз тоже наслаждался отличной дракой, бросая боевой клич и хохоча, когда удавалось одолеть противника.</p>
<p>Он повалил драконыша на землю, обездвиживая и обезоруживая, и Ога радостно воскликнул:</p>
<p>— Молоток, Бесопуз! Так держать! Наподдай ему на последок!</p>
<p>Но драконыш припас под финал кое-что. Рубаху разорвали два острых чешуйчатых крыла, раскрываясь над спиной мальца. Бесопуза отбросила в сторону, Горыныч взлетел, вцепился одной когтистой рукой в плечо Бесопуза, а другой в его отросшие волосы, и поднял на пару метров над землей.</p>
<p>— Вот подлюга! Держись, Бесопуз!</p>
<p>Бесопуз извернулся, но взвизгнул от боли и драконыш разжал когтистые руки, сбрасывая владыку тьмы вниз. Ога рванулся вперед, протягивая руки, чтобы поймать неудачливого бойца, но Бесопуз пролетел сквозь его ладони, шмякнувшись о землю.</p>
<p>— БЕСОПУЗ!!! — если бы это видела Хильда, Огу бы распнули в тот же миг за то, что малой переломал себе все кости.</p>
<p>Но, кажется, принцу тьмы это не грозило. С хныканьем он уселся на траве, по его руке текла кровь из пяти дырок от когтей драконыша.</p>
<p>— Моя взяла! — драконыш стиснул когтистые пальцы в кулак и самодовольно усмехнулся.</p>
<p>Бесопуз только оскалился.</p>
<p>Ога и Бесопуз оказались в тени подошедшего к ним Намахаге и оба обернулись к нему.</p>
<p>— Мой хозяин… — Намахаге выглядел хмурым и озабоченным, и Ога подумал, неужто говна кусок переживает за раны своего господина? Но тот припечатал холодным и надменным: — Позор!</p>
<p>Заставив Огу взорваться от злости.</p>
<p>— Позор? Да он почти победил! Эй, он дрался честно и заслужил похвалу, чтобы в следующий раз победить, упырь отмороженный!</p>
<p>— Это ты виноват, что он такой размазня, смерд. Вельзевул — владыка демонов, он должен быть хитрым и расчетливым, а не надеяться на то, что враг будет вести честную драку и раскрывать все карты. Не подумал о крыльях и когтях и поплатился. Идемте, хозяин.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В детских покоях был прохладный полумрак. Вельзи с забинтованной рукой улегся на свою огромную кровать, уныло глядя в стену.</p>
<p>— Не раскисай, Бесопуз. В следующий раз смахнешься с этим сопляком и уделаешь его в хлам, — Ога уселся на край кровати.</p>
<p>Невидимый и неслышимый он тем не менее не мог заставить себя молчать.</p>
<p>— Я тоже не сразу стал самым крутым. Сначала ты машешься и машешься со всеми подряд, а потом становишься сильнее и начинаешь побеждать снова и снова, пока все эти упыри не падают перед тобой ниц, потому что ты их достал. Придется попотеть, чтобы стать мужиком.</p>
<p>Он ухмыльнулся, бросая взгляд на Бесопуза, и протянул руку, чтобы потрепать его по плечу, но вспомнил, что не сможет коснуться бесенка, и ладонь осталась лежать на покрывале.</p>
<p>«Кто ж так подбадривает после поражения? Так можно и совсем приуныть! Безмозглый садист Намахаге!»</p>
<p>С подушки послышалось унылое шмыганье носом, и Ога опустился на другую сторону кровати, ложась рядом с Бесопузом. Тот не рыдал в три ручья, пустил одинокую слезу и сопли, которые теперь старательно втягивал, вытирая нос забинтованной рукой.</p>
<p>— Не реви, ты же мужик, — Ога досадливо цыкнул языком, чувствуя обиду за мальца. — Просто в следующий раз врежь ему со всей дури, чтобы он землю жрал за милую душу, и все пройдет. Ничто не лечит раны лучше, чем реванш!</p>
<p>Если съехать вниз по подушке, можно было представить, что Бесопуз смотрит на него. Но нет, взгляд бесенка проходил насквозь, и Ога перестал ерзать. Бесопуз зажмурил глаза и стиснул кулаки, по покрывалу заискрились молнии.</p>
<p>— Да брось! Не доставляй говнюку Намахаге такого удовольствия. Он наверняка затаился под дверью и слушает, ревешь ты или нет.</p>
<p>Губы Вельзи скривились, подбородок задрожал, молнии побежали от кулаков по предплечьям и выше, к плечам, потрескивая в воздухе. Почему-то вспомнилось, как Ога сам однажды продул самым позорным образом, когда ему было где-то так же, как и Бесопузу. Вспомнилось, как душили слезами обида и злость, но он держался из последних сил, потому что рядом была старшая сестра. Не хотелось ныть перед ней, прослыть сопляком. Мисака тогда подошла к нему и похлопала его по плечу, а не отвесила подзатыльник, как делала обычно.</p>
<p>— Со всеми бывает, братишка Тацуми. Пойдем, заклеим твои царапины, — она потрепала его по голове, а потом обняла. — А завтра я покажу тебе прием, которым ты завалишь этого гандона одним махом.</p>
<p>Они с Мисакой никогда особенно не были близки. Но она, по крайней мере, была рядом и могла если не поддержать, то хоть показать дельный прием.</p>
<p>«Что ж за срань-то такая. Неужели во всей гребаной Демонии нет ни одного захудалого демона, который бы поддержал мелкого? Он же ваш будущий владыка тьмы, блядь!»</p>
<p>— Ну, не распускай сопли, Бесопуз. Ты еще им покажешь, — ладонь Оги опустилась на растрепанную макушку и замерла вместе с Бесопузом.</p>
<p>«Срань господня! Я могу его коснуться?!»</p>
<p>Ога хотел сдвинуть ладонь, но отчего-то замер, чувствуя наконец-то под пальцами  мягкие волосы и тепло чужой кожи. Бесопуз застыл, молнии пропали, и он перестал всхлипывать и морщится.</p>
<p>— Бесопуз?</p>
<p>Бесенок сунул руку под футболку и вытащил за шнурок монетку-талисман, стиснул ее в кулаке и сжал зубы.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, просто знай, что я в тебя верю, понял? — Ога прижал ладонь к чужой макушке чуть сильнее, и губы Бесопуза разжались.</p>
<p>— Мужик не должен реветь, — детские уста вторили словам Оги.</p>
<p>— Именно.</p>
<p>Ога самодовольно улыбнулся, и Вельзи в тот же миг скатился с кровати, уйдя из-под его руки. Он подскочил к письменному столу, вытащил из тумбочки ножницы и оказался у зеркала.</p>
<p>«Что удумал?» — Ога поднялся на постели, ощущая, что комната начинает новую круговерть.</p>
<p>— В следующий раз, победа будет за мной, отец, — Вельзи оттянул длинную прядь зеленых волос и обрезал их.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Мы идем домой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Стащить хроносферу у Эна было все равно, что обокрасть младенца. Брат дрых в своих покоях на шелковых простынях и в ус не дул, что младший принц может вот так внаглую вломиться к нему ночью и обшарить спальню. Вельзи даже нарочно потопал погромче.</p>
<p>— Спит, как убитый. Демония взорвется, а ты не заметишь, Эн.</p>
<p>Он убрал сферу в карман, поражаясь, как с таким хозяином эта ценная вещь вообще еще находится в замке. Вельзи ухмыльнулся во весь рот, доставая секретное оружие. Ламия дала ему их:</p>
<p>— И помните, господин Эн не вспомнит о сфере, пока будет занят кое-чем другим.</p>
<p>Не хотел бы Вельзи стать врагом такого доктора.</p>
<p>Лезвия ножниц сверкнули над головой Эна, и Вельзи принялся за работу. Он был прирожденным парикмахером.</p>
<p>Наверняка, вопли Эна с утра слышал весь замок, когда он проснулся в ворохе своих так старательно отращиваемых волос, находящихся отдельно от его головы.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Вельзи прошмыгнул по коридорам замка, стараясь оставаться незамеченным. Для всех он еще находился на Земле, уничтожая человечество. В замке стояла подозрительная суета, и из подслушанных чужих разговоров Вельзи узнал, что кто-то совершил дерзкий побег из темницы. Отлично. Ему только на руку. Пока все будут заняты поиском беглеца, а Эн своей прической, он успеет спасти Огу.</p>
<p>— Тупой смертный! Не по силам — зачем взялся? Зачем полез?!</p>
<p>Вельзи остановился посреди леса и трясущимися руками открыл хроносферу. Ему не приходилось пользоваться ей, но он видел, как управляется с маленькой хроносферой Намахаге. Когда они тренировались и Вельзи продувал противнику, Намахаге отматывал время на полчаса назад и заставлял его драться снова, оттачивая навыки ближнего боя, учитывая свои ошибки. Он использовал этот трюк не так уж часто, когда понял, что Вельзи только больше косячит. Только что поверженный враг, снова целехонький и поднимающийся в бой, выводил принца из себя и из равновесия. Его бесило делать сто раз одно и тоже — это было скучно и бессмысленно.</p>
<p>Насколько нужно было отмотать время, чтобы не дать Оге встретить Вельзи?</p>
<p>Пальцы застыли над шестеренками.</p>
<p>Что будет, если они не встретятся? Может, Владыка не приставит к Вельзи такого строго учителя и Вельзи сможет жить припеваючи, как Эн? Играть, охотиться, пировать, разъезжать по Демонии и миру людей, когда вздумается, в компании служанок и помощников. Владыке не будет дело до Вельзи, если не надо будет его «переучивать обратно в демона», как говорил Намахаге. Он никогда не проживет два года в мире людей, не заведет там друзей, не переживет множество классных драк вместе с приемным родителем… Но, может, тогда ему удастся сыскать большее расположение настоящего отца?</p>
<p>Вельзи помнил, как встретил Огу — смутно, скорее больше ощущения, чем четкие картинки. Но когда это было-то?!</p>
<p>— Ексель-моксель, шо ж за срань! Ладно, отмотаю до своего первого года, а потом шагну обратно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Попасть в памятную дату было проще всего. И Вельзи поспешил юркнуть за лесной кустарник, пока его не заметили. На поляне в горах, где они с Огой когда-то тренировались, чтобы стать сильнее и победить демонов Бегемота, была маленькая пирушка.</p>
<p>— Уберите его от меня! Ога, спаси меня! Хильдаааа! — Фуруичи орал, убегая от демонического щенка, которого Владыка прислал Вельзи в подарок на первый день рожденья.</p>
<p>Породистая помесь адской гончей и оборотня была в свои два месяца по пояс взрослому человеку. Но по сути совсем щенок!</p>
<p>— Он просто играет с тобой. У него даже клыки молочные, не ори, — припечатала Хильда, раскладывая праздничные угощения на скатерти.</p>
<p>— Даже не думай, эта тварь не останется жить у нас в доме, — Ога ткнул пальцем в огромную псину, и та, увидев, что на нее обратили внимание, облизала человека огромным языком в лицо, напускав на плечо Оги слюней. — Фу! Пшел вон отсюда!</p>
<p>— Ка-бу!!! — малыш Вельзи был в восторге, тяня руки к псу.</p>
<p>Тринадцатилетний Вельзи вдруг отчетливо вспомнил этот праздничный вечер. Подарки, торт, фейерверк. Аой и Кота были здесь, и Ога под угрозой расправы от Хильды согласился сесть на спину адского пса и прокатиться вместе с Вельзи и Котой по лесу.</p>
<p>— Он хочет побегать, — сказала Хильда и придала псу ускорения, шлепнув ладонью по заднице.</p>
<p>Щеночек рванулся вперед, под хохот Фуруичи, считавшего себя отомщенным, поскольку Оге на горбине животины приходилось не сладко.</p>
<p>Вельзи за кустами засмеялся. Годовалый он сам и Кота вопили от восторга под нецензурную брань Оги, пытающегося удержаться за горбину брыкающегося пса, скачущего через кусты и кочки.</p>
<p>Обратно они вернулись пешком. Исцарапанный и растрепанный Ога нес на плечах Вельзи и Коту, отряхиваясь от грязи и листьев.</p>
<p>— Тоже мне развлечение! От спасибо, Владыка, удружил!</p>
<p>— Садитесь ужинать, мой господин, — Хильда забрала его к себе на колени, а Коту взяла из рук Оги Аой.</p>
<p>— А теперь торт!!! — Ламия появилась на поляне, неся огромный торт.</p>
<p>Вельзи вдруг подумал, что если окликнуть ее, может, тогда удастся избежать тортичной катастрофы, которой закончился его день рождения?</p>
<p>«Ламия!» — он позвал ее мысленно, думая, что она остановится, но вместо этого Ламия споткнулась о собственные ноги.</p>
<p>Торт шмякнулся на скатерть, эпично разлетаясь на кусочки, забрызгивая всех кремом.</p>
<p>— Упс… — Вельзи покраснел до кончиков ушей.</p>
<p>Пока с поляны не раздались довольные восклики маленького Вельзи. Он в восторге сунул обе руки в крем, а потом в рот. Ога меланхолично стер крем со щеки и тоже слизнул.</p>
<p>— Вкусно, но подача хромает.</p>
<p>Ламия сидела перед скатертью, готовая зареветь от собственного провала, а Хильда хмуро думала, как будет отмывать Вельзи вечером, пока сначала одной, а потом другой прямо в лицо не прилетело по шматку крема.</p>
<p>— Ну, чего приуныли, дуры? — Ога загреб хороший шматок сладости и злобно ухмыльнулся. — Это будет тортичная битва! Заряжай, Бесопуз!</p>
<p>— ДЯ!</p>
<p>— Что за детский сад, ты что ребенок, Ога? — Фуруичи попытался образумить друга, но получил в лицо хороший заряд торта, Вельзи завопил от восторга, переползая на колени Оги и швыряя сладкий комок в Коту.</p>
<p>— Ога! — Аой попыталась закрыться, но это ей не помогло.</p>
<p>Хильда улыбнулась:</p>
<p>— Хозяин хочет битву, значит, будет тортичная битва. Или сдрейфила?</p>
<p>Вызов Хильды Аой проигнорировать не могла.</p>
<p>— Черта с два, — от ее меткого броска крем разлетелся во все стороны, заляпав не только Хильду, но и Аленделона с Фуруичи.</p>
<p>— Крученый кремовый бросок Оги! — Оги попытался зарядить в лобешник Аленделону, но тот разделился, и кусок торта улетел в другое измерение. — Эй, так нечестно! Я ж не вижу, куда попал амппф…</p>
<p>— Не разевай рот, смерд, а то торт залетит, — Ламия, слепившая из крема и коржа плотный шар, зарядила сладким снарядом точно Оге в рот.</p>
<p>— АПФРРР!</p>
<p>Тринадцатилетний Вельзи рассмеялся, и Ламия обернулась в сторону кустарника на звук, но отвлеклась, получив тортом в ухо. Какое-то время продолжалась возня, пока все не выдохлись и не оказались перепачканы тортом.</p>
<p>— Ну вот, даже свечки задуть не получилось, — утирая лицо, Ламия все еще сокрушалась по поводу того, что традиционного дня рождения у Вельзи не вышло.</p>
<p>— Мой господин не останется без задувания свечей на свой первый день рождения! — Хильда героически достала из припрятанной корзины несколько кексов и свечку.</p>
<p>— Хильдочка как всегда благоразумно запаслива, — Фуруичи попытался подлизаться, но получил по уху.</p>
<p>Ога безуспешно стерал с Вельзи крем, но поскольку они оба были перепачканы — это не имело смысла.</p>
<p>— Я буду купать тебя в средстве для мытья посуды…</p>
<p>Вельзи рассмеялся, довольно кивая.</p>
<p>Хильда воткнула свечку в кекс и подожгла, предлагая Вельзи задуть.</p>
<p>— Давайте, мой господин, загадайте желание и с одного раза задуйте.</p>
<p>В кустах Вельзи покачал головой: «Это же демоническая негаснущая свечка, Хильда. Ее и с десятого не задуешь».</p>
<p>Вельзи вынул изо рта соску и вдохнул поглубже, хорошенько дунул и Хильду опалило драконовым пламенем.</p>
<p>— Хера се, Хильда, чо у тебя за свечки?</p>
<p>Даже из-за кустов Вельзи мог видеть, как дергается подпаленная бровь Хильды.</p>
<p>— Аленделон, а ну, подойди сюда!</p>
<p>— Есть, госпожа Хильда.</p>
<p>— Ты где это купил? — она указла пальцем на свечку, которая стала гореть только сильнее.</p>
<p>— На демоническом рынке, где ж еще.</p>
<p>— Вот же вы долбодятлы, — Ога покачал головой. — А ты чего губы надул? — он опустил взгляд на маленького Бесопуза, и Вельзи вдруг вспомнил, что загадал в тот день.</p>
<p>Не удивительно, что его желание не сбылось. С такой-то свечкой странно, что его в тот же миг не унесли демоны Эна в Демонию.</p>
<p>— Не плачьте, мой господин, Аленделон сейчас принесет другую свечку, — засюсюкала Хильда, но Ога ее оборвал.</p>
<p>— Не надо другую, мы эту задуем. Давай вместе, Бесопуз.</p>
<p>— Дя!</p>
<p>— Стой, кретин!</p>
<p>Но Огу было уже не остановить, они вместе с Бесопузом вдохнули поглубже и…</p>
<p>— Да вы лес подожгли этим огнеметом! Ога, олень! Хильда ж сказала, стой! Пожар!!!</p>
<p>— А у меня там фейрверки припасены! — Ламия рванулась было к горящему лесу, но Аой схватила ее за шкирку.</p>
<p>— Что-то я перестарался, кажись, — Ога почесал в затылке, глядя на горящий лес.</p>
<p>В треске пламене послышались взрывы, и в воздух взлетели припрятанные фейерверки.</p>
<p>— Ну, и лан. Тебе нравится, Бесопуз? — он усадил довольного Вельзи себе на плечи, чтобы ему было лучше видно салют.</p>
<p>— Аленделон! — Хильда указала пальцем на пожар.</p>
<p>— Телепортирую, госпожа Хильда! — Аленделон разделился и выпустл из другого измерения водопад, чтобы затушить пожар.</p>
<p>Кашляя и отплевываясь от воды взрослый Вельзи, прятавшийся в кустах, отбежал в сторону.</p>
<p>— Как я только выжил с такими няньками.</p>
<p>Ога с маленьким Вельзи и Аой с Котой забрались на большие валуны, подальше от пожара, который тушили демоны. Взрослый Вельзи достал из кармана хроносферу: нечего тут больше было делать, нужно шагать назад и перестать терять время.</p>
<p>Салют погас.</p>
<p>— Кажется, Вельзи счастлив, день рождения удался, — Аой улыбнулась Оге, Кота в ее руках тоже довольно пищал.</p>
<p>— Ага. Осталось только демонического пса отловить, пока он не сожрал кого-нибудь, — Ога тоже выглядел довольным.</p>
<p>И в этот момент малыш Бесопуз обернулся. Вельзи замер, понимая, что его не было видно Оге и Аой, но было видно самому себе, сидящему на плечах у родителя.</p>
<p>— Ка-бу! — Бесопуз задергал Огу за волосы, указывая пальцем в сторону леса, прямо на Вельзи.</p>
<p>Но Ога продолжал разговаривать с Аой, не обращая внимания на восклики и тычки ребенка.</p>
<p>Вельзи открыл хроносферу и прижал палец к шестеренкам, начиная запускать механизм.</p>
<p>— Ка-бу!!! Ка-бу! — Бесопуз в отчаянии потянул Огу за волосы, пытаясь заставить посмотреть в лес.</p>
<p>Вельзи покачал головой и прошептал одними губами: «Не надо». Но его маленькая копия вытащила изо рта соску и, пнув Огу коленкой в ухо, зарычала:</p>
<p>— Папа, буу!</p>
<p>— Что? — Ога завертел головой, но Вельзи повернул механизм и исчез прежде, чем его заметили.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Да, он помнил, что это было его первое слово. Некоторые взрослые придавали ему большое значение. Хильда была рада и расстроена одновременно, и Ога кричал, что она хотела бы, чтобы первое слово Бесопуза было: «Демония» или «уничтожение»! Бабушка и тетя умилялись, Ламия бурчала, что отец Вельзи Владыка и к Оге следует обращаться как-нибудь иначе.</p>
<p>Сам Ога, казалось, никак не реагировал на это, придавая первому слову Бесопуза значения не больше, чем последующим. Кроме тех случаев, когда дразнил Хильду, спрашивая, кто папочка Бесопуза и получая во всех случаях тычок в свою сторону. Хильда кипятилась как чайник, чуть пар из ушей не шел, и Вельзи всегда казалось это смешным. Пока однажды Ога не спросил: а кто мамочка Бесопуза, и он указал на Хильду.</p>
<p>Конечно, позже он стал понимать, что Хильда ему не мать и даже не нянька, но тогда казалось: какая разница? Она заботилась о нем, кормила и воспитывала его, хвалила и подбадривала, лечила его разбитые коленки и радовалась за его успехи.</p>
<p>Попытки Хильды объяснить маленькому Вельзи, что она ему не мама, не увенчались успехом. Он звал ее по имени, потому что она настояла, но когда другие люди спрашивали Вельзи, указывая на Хильду: это твоя мама? Он отвечал: да.</p>
<p>— Почему Хильда не хочет быть моей мамой? — однажды Вельзи спросил об этом Огу, когда они уже улеглись, и он свернулся под боком у родителя, замотавшись в одеяло по подбородок.</p>
<p>— Женщин хрен поймешь, Бесопуз. Спи, давай, завтра в школу, — Ога прижал его к себе тяжелой рукой и выдохнул.</p>
<p>Он не любил разговор на ночь, а Вельзи всегда хотелось поболтать, когда они были вдвоем и все дневные дела оставались позади.</p>
<p>— А ты не уйдешь без меня?</p>
<p>— Если ты будешь продолжать трепаться, я вообще утром не встану.</p>
<p>— Давай не встанем вместе и пойдем гулять!</p>
<p>— Давай.</p>
<p>Прогулять школу и пойти заняться чем-то интересным Огу не нужно было упрашивать. Он соглашался охотно, хотя и не каждый день. И Вельзи почему-то боялся, что однажды он скажет: нет, я пойду в школу, а ты иди в парк с Хильдой. И не потому что он не хотел погулять с Хильдой. Просто Вельзи никуда не ходил без Оги.</p>
<p>Никогда.</p>
<p>Ога всегда был рядом, и однажды почему-то Вельзи подумал: а вдруг он уйдет? Если однажды Вельзи проснется один, потому что Ога ушел и оставил его? Тогда это казалось катастрофой. Если бы он знал, что вскоре их пути разойдутся насовсем…</p>
<p>Однажды Намахаге посадил Вельзи в комнату, в которой его самые большие страхи должны были стать материальными, чтобы он мог с ними сразиться. И Вельзи просидел в ней несколько часов, но ничего так и не произошло. Он боялся, что на него из тьмы полезут жуки и цикады, по стенам польется кровь, и из каждого угла выпрыгнет по десятку демонов из тридцати четырех столпов. Но ничего не случилось. Наверное, потому что самый большой страх маленького Вельзи сбылся наяву, и комнате нечем было его пугать.</p>
<p>Ога исчез, и Хильда пропала. И он остался дома, в Демонии, но в одиночестве.</p>
<p>Было жалко самого себя, особенно сейчас, когда детские совсем забытые воспоминания возвращались назад.</p>
<p>Вельзи шагал к дому Оги, чтобы узнать, появился ли он уже здесь или еще нет. Но не дойдя до их улицы, уже понял, что его маленькая копия тут. Несмотря на поздний час он рыдал во все горло, поднимая на уши всех соседей ревом и взрывами молний.</p>
<p>— Как только они выдерживали мое нытье. Я бы сам себе врезал, — Вельзи прокрался на участок и забрался на крышу пристройки, чтобы заглянуть в окно спальни.</p>
<p>Порядком измотанный Ога безуспешно пытался починить игрушку из Демонии. Вельзи помнил ее — морской дракон издающий жуткий рев. Он бы до сих пор включал ее перед сном, да Намахаге отобрал сто лет назад. А эта выручила его в первый приступ ночного плача на Земле, а потом… видимо, сломалась.</p>
<p>— Чертова Хильда. Поторопилась бы уже! У меня голова просто раскалывается. Эта штука разломана окончательно! — Ога в ярости отшвырнул сломанную деталь куда-то под стол и растоптал остатки игрушки ногой.</p>
<p>Бесопуз рядом гундел, готовый вот-вот снова разреветься во весь голос.</p>
<p>— Хватит уже горло драть, Бесопуз! Я тебя помыл, покормил, развлек, а ты все еще недоволен. Чо те надо, а? Смерти моей хочешь?!</p>
<p>— Ога! — в комнату ворвалась Мисака. — Хватит орать! Ты голосишь громче Вельзи!</p>
<p>— Он рыдает и не спит! Я на грани самоубийства!</p>
<p>— Так покачай его, а не носись туда-сюда как горный козел!</p>
<p>— Покачать? Еще спеть предложи колыбельную!</p>
<p>— Я б предложила, да ты не знаешь ни одной, — Мисака сжала кулак, напирая на Огу. — Возьми его на руки и успокой, иначе я сама тебя укачаю в хлам, никчемный брательник!</p>
<p>Она выскочила из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, оставив Огу один на один с готовым вот-вот разреветься младенцем.</p>
<p>— За что мне это проклятье?! Дьявол тебя побери! — Ога вцепился в волосы, корча ужасные рожи страдания.</p>
<p>И Вельзи отодвинулся от окна, пока его не увидели. Ога ведь хотел избавиться от него поначалу, потому что не желал возиться с демоном. А Вельзи свалился ему на голову и отказался уходить. По сути, ему и выбора-то не оставили. Может, и к лучшему, если Вельзи вообще здесь не будет? Если он не нужен на самом деле ни одному из своих родителей, зачем вообще надо было его рожать?</p>
<p>Себя стало еще жальче, и Вельзи обнаружил, что был бы не прочь разреветься вместе с самим собой из прошлого. Зачем он рванулся спасать этого гребаного Огу? Вельзи рискует, прыгая по времени, никто не знает, где он, и не придет на помощь, если что-то пойдет не так. И все ради кого? Отморозка, который его даже не любил никогда. Нужно было ворваться сейчас в комнату и все ему высказать!</p>
<p>Вельзи рванулся к окну, готовый распахнуть раму, чтобы на последок все высказать смертному говнюку, но замер.</p>
<p>Ога поднял тянущегося к нему хнычущего бесенка на руки и прижал к груди.</p>
<p>— Чувствую себя дураком, — он покачал Вельзи, выглядя при этом таким сосредоточенным и напряженным, будто решал задачу с дробями в уме.</p>
<p>«Кто ж так качает детей, даже у меня вышло бы лучше, » — Вельзи за окном хмуро следил за самим собой, стискивающим футболку Оги в кулаке.</p>
<p>— Хильда тебя постоянно качает, че тебе не нравится? А может, тебе ее дойки мешают? — Ога задумчиво опустил взгляд вниз. — Ну да, без них-то лучше. Как она с такими шарами ходит, поди самой неудобно?</p>
<p>Продолжая бубнить под нос, он перехватил ребенка, укладывая на локоть.</p>
<p>— Вот так-то лучше, правда, Бесопуз?</p>
<p>— Дя.</p>
<p>«С чем я соглашаюсь?» — Вельи за окном прижимал ладонь ко лбу, ощущая, как горят щеки.</p>
<p>— Да у тебя ноги замерзли. Куда только Хильда смотрит вообще? — цокнув языком, Ога стащил с кровати детское одеяло и закутал в него Вельзи, продолжая ходить туда-сюда и пытаясь укачивать «лучше, чем Хильда».</p>
<p>Хныканье и плач прекратились, Вельзи за окном уткнулся лбом в собственную руку, прижатую к подоконнику.</p>
<p>— Надо ж, как быстро тебя сморило. Мисака, овца, не могла зайти пораньше! Я два часа убил на то, чтобы его успокоить!</p>
<p>Свет в комнате погас, и Ога завозился у окна, укладываясь в кровать, так и не рискнув положить ребенка отдельно — не дай бог опять разревется.</p>
<p>Вельзи за окном старался дышать тихо, чтобы не быть услышанным. Ему нужно было идти дальше, но он решил остаться еще немножечко здесь.</p>
<p>Ога просто не понимал, он не достаточно прокачался, чтобы чувствовать и видеть такие вещи. Но Вельзи с детства учился этому. Метка Зевула на руке родителя создавала защитное поле. Ога не умел управлять этим сознательно, едва ли он вообще имел об этом хоть какое-то представление. Хильда не могла успокоить Вельзи, потому что у нее не было с ним особой, кровно-магической связи, как у Оги. Вельзи помнил, как когда-то, давно-давно, еще до встречи с Огой вот так же успокаивал его родной отец. Брал к себе на руки, и Вельзи оказывался в коконе чужой силы, которая могла защитить его от всего.</p>
<p>Ога делал тоже самое, оставаясь слабым человеком. Но для маленького ребенка, который боялся жуков и сверчков, и этого было достаточно. Если бы сейчас в комнату ворвался Гекадос или Нобусума, разве Ога отдал бы им Вельзи просто так?</p>
<p>Вельзи спрыгнул с крыши, с удивлением ощущая, как поле метки тянется за ним, не желая выпускать из своего кокона.</p>
<p>«Неужели он меня чувствует?.. Он же дрыхнет!»</p>
<p>Вельзи вышел за ворота. Метка тянулась за ним, настойчиво предлагая вернуться обратно к дому. Но время шло, и он снова открыл хроносферу. Еще один шаг.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ога выдержал удары его молний, успокоил его одним жестом… Стальная вышка, подточенная плачем Вельзи, падает, и Ога прикрывает его собой, высвобождая силу через метку.</p>
<p>Вельзи стоял на другом берегу реки, мрачно глядя на то, как Хильда и Фуруичи бегут к отрубившемуся после первого выброса демонической силы Оге.</p>
<p>Так нельзя. Нельзя предотвращать их встречу.</p>
<p>Он был лучшим проводником для сил Вельзи на Земле, так легко войдя в магический контракт, высвободив столько силы, что огромную стальную вышку испепелило на молекулы. Может, он не особенно умел укачивать детей, но он заботился о Вельзи и с ним было классно.</p>
<p>Вельзи хотел спасти Огу из будущего от смерти, но еще он хотел побыть эгоистом.</p>
<p>Меч появился на поясе, и он достал его из ножен, открывая хроносферу в очередной раз.</p>
<p>— Я убью Нобусуму, и она не заберет меня в Демонию.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он убил ее исподтишка без всяких сожалений. Нобусума была удивлена, увидев младшего принца столь взрослым и нападающим на нее. Но она не успела никому ничего передать.</p>
<p>Вельзи стряхнул ее ядовитую кровь с лезвия и активировал механизм возвращения. Через пару секунд он снова был в палате, которую оставил несколько часов назад, чтобы отправиться в прошлое.</p>
<p>У кровати Оги сидел Саотоме, за окном была ночь.</p>
<p>— Почему ничего не изменилось? — Вельзи подошел ближе, глядя на еще более бледное лицо Оги.</p>
<p>От его постели убрали медицинские приборы для пыток, и теперь Вельзи ощущал только новый виток магии — метку на руке, через которую Саотоме отдавал свою силу Оге, чтобы не дать ему откинуться раньше времени.</p>
<p>— Явился? Долго ж ты прохлаждался, малец. Разве ты не должен был изменить прошлое и все такое?</p>
<p>— Но я изменил! — Вельзи всмотрелся в лицо Оги.</p>
<p>Все было так же. Шрамы, кровь, бинты. На его щеке алел красный след как от удара плетью.</p>
<p>— Я убил Нобусуму, и она не забрала меня в Демонию!</p>
<p>— Нобусуму? — Саотоме задумчиво пожевал губу. — Не знаю такой. Тебя забрал в Демонию екай по имени Момору.</p>
<p>— Момору? Но…</p>
<p>Все ясно. Он убил Нобусуму, но Владыка, очевидно, послал за Вельзи кого-то другого, и все повторилось.</p>
<p>— Когда это было? В какой день?</p>
<p>Саотоме нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Пацан, так ты не спасешь ни себя, ни своего неудачливого папаню. Владыка будет посылать за тобой снова и снова, ты только потеряешь время.</p>
<p>— Я без тебя разберусь, что мне делать, дед!</p>
<p>— Ты, видать, долго там ходил, глазел на своего детство, не так ли?</p>
<p>Как только этот проклятый Саотоме все узнает?</p>
<p>— Не твое собачье дело! Сиди и не давай ему умереть!</p>
<p>— Когда я встретил Огу, он был так привязан к тебе, хотя слыхал, что поначалу вы не очень-то и ладили. Жизнь был готов отдать, чтобы защитить тебя и Хильду от последователей твоего брательника. Эх, времена были, — Саотоме был готов пуститься в ностальгические воспоминания, будто не он сегодня утром собирался размазать Вельзи по крыше и держал Огу под заклятьем, не давая ему вступиться за приемного отпрыска.</p>
<p>— Лучше бы ты придумал, чо делать нах, а не фигней страдал, болтая попусту!</p>
<p>Но Саотоме словно и не слышал.</p>
<p>— Он себя винил, что не смог забрать тебя из Демонии. Но это не дело, чтобы демон жил на Земле, или человек в мире демонов. Всему свое гребаное место в этом мире отведено. Вы нарушили равновесие, и вот что вышло. Он был несчастен и ты тоже, ведь такие вещи не забываются, родные и друзья не забываются. Лучше было бы вам никогда не встречаться, чтобы все шло своим чередом.</p>
<p>— Да что ты знаешь о мире демонов, дед? Думаешь, раз заключил однажды контракт с каким-то лошком, то теперь все о нас знаешь? Я не хотел там жить и не хотел уничтожать людей, да Владыке до вас на самом деле и дела нет. Как и до своих сыновей. Он до хера занят своими играми, выпивкой, охотой и прочей херней. Я его после возвращения видел — по пальцам одной руки пересчитать! Здесь был мой дом и мой отец, так что завали хлебало, понял!</p>
<p>Он выскочил из комнаты и активировал сферу, чтобы найти Момору.</p>
<p>Но когда вернулся обратно, Саотоме все еще сидел у постели Оги, без стыда закурив прямо в палате.</p>
<p>— Звиняй, курить хочу, не могу. А ему-то все равно по херу.</p>
<p>— Кто на этот раз? — Вельзи стиснул кулаки, снова вынимая меч и сферу.</p>
<p>— А?</p>
<p>— Кто меня забрал в Демонию и когда?</p>
<p>— Кажись, какая-то ведьма-демоница…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они приходили раз в несколько дней, и Вельзи убивал их до того, как они успевали открыть портал в людской мир и забрать его маленькую копию. Он открывал портал вместо них, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Но спустя шесть убийств он смог продлить свое пребывание на Земле лишь на три недели.</p>
<p>Все было бесполезно.</p>
<p>Вельзи обессилено рухнул на колени, тяжело дыша. С последним демоном он едва справился. Уже знающие, что что-то не так, они были настороже, и в следующий раз Вельзи просто не сможет подобраться. Скорее всего приближенные к Владыке прознали, что происходит, и у него может быть есть еще одна-две попытки, на удачу. А потом его схватят, и кто-то все равно придет из Демонии, чтобы разрушить его мирное детство и убить Огу.</p>
<p>Он вернулся в палату мрачнее тучи. Ни с чем.</p>
<p>— Хреново выглядишь, пацан.</p>
<p>Вельзи ничего не ответил.</p>
<p>— Ясненько.</p>
<p>Саотоме убрал ладонь с руки Оги и тот застонал, лишенный чужой магической поддержки. Вельзи подошел к кровати и сел на край, опуская ладонь на лечебную метку и отдавая свои силы вместо Заклинателя.</p>
<p>— Если ты не решишься, он умрет через пару часов. Его тело борется из последних сил.</p>
<p>— Почему он не хочет отпустить гребаную метку?</p>
<p>— А ты почему не хочешь предотвратить вашу встречу? — Саотоме не ждал ответа. — Вы оба упертые бараны, вот почему. Измучаете друг друга до смерти, но не отступитесь.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, он был рад, что встретил меня?</p>
<p>— Может, и нет.</p>
<p>Вельзи уныло опустил плечи.</p>
<p>— Но уж так получилось. И он за тебя боролся до самого конца. И сейчас думает, что продолжает. Где бы ни находился его разум, этот говна кусок Ога все еще машется за тебя со своими внутренними демонами.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Саотоме вышел, и Вельзи остался один на один с тем, кто еще десять минут назад смеялся, скатываясь с ним по водной горке в городском бассейне и топя в шутку Фуруичи, а теперь лежит на пороге смерти из-за того, что они оба слабаки и эгоисты.</p>
<p>— Я такой же жалкий кусок дерьма, как и ты. Я точно твой сын, — Вельзи стиснул пальцами одеяло, глядя на вздымающуюся грудь раненого. — Никого не могу спасти, и это нереально бесит! Почему ты не лютый отморозок, каким тебя все считали! Мог бы и для меня побыть говнюком последним, чтоб я тебя возненавидел и желал тебе смерти! Но ты и тут меня подвел, скотина! Что тебе стоит отказаться от метки и демонических сил! Откажись, откажись!</p>
<p>Он придвинулся ближе, склоняясь к лицу Оги, крича ему в лицо.</p>
<p>— Слышишь меня? Я знаю, что ты слышишь! Не прикидывайся. Хватит тратить силы попусту, дурак!</p>
<p>Ничего не произошло. Глаза Оги оставались закрыты, зубы сжаты, по лицу тек пот, мокрые волосы разметались по подушке. На бледной коже след от плети выделялся красной полосой. Откуда он взялся, ведь его раньше не было?..</p>
<p>Вельзи опустил взгляд на правую руку Оги, которую сжимал своей в месте метки, и повернул его запястье. На предплечье поверх кровавых узоров Зевула тоже была длинная красная полоса.</p>
<p>— У Намахаге не было плети, когда вы сражались. А это что, следы клыков? — Вельзи откинул край одеяла, обнажая прокушенное плечо Оги. — Как-будто драконьи…</p>
<p>Он коснулся собственного плеча, где были две давно зажившие отметины. Только две, что всегда было для Вельзи загадкой. Когда он бился с драконом, то в какой-то момент оказался на земле. Дракон распахнул свою пасть и вонзил клыки ему в плечо. От боли Вельзи не сообразил тогда, что что-то не так. Два верхних клыка вошли под его лопатку, но спереди зубы дракона не достали его кожи.</p>
<p>— Как так получилось? — Намахаге задумчиво осматривал его раны. — Вы отразили атаку?</p>
<p>Но меч Вельзи валялся на земле поодаль. От острой боли он перестал соображать, пока каким-то краем сознания не подумал (не услышал?):</p>
<p>— Шарахни его молнией, Бесопуз!</p>
<p>— Не может же быть, чтобы Ога был там в тот день?</p>
<p>— Не в тот день. Сейчас, мой господин.</p>
<p>От неожиданности Вельзи дернулся, подскакивая и оборачиваясь. Знакомый голос, который он не слышал восемь лет и целых двадцать минут после путешествия в прошлое!</p>
<p>Хильда была одета в черный балахон затрапезного демона-служки. Ее волосы были растрепаны, лицо испачкано в крови.</p>
<p>— Хильда!</p>
<p>— Мой господин, — она опустилась на колени перед ним. — Прошу простить меня, что я так задержалась.</p>
<p>— Умеешь ты подобрать слова… — Вельзи ошарашено смотрел на нее, пока не понял. — Дерзкий побег из темниц! Так это ты сбежала сегодня днем!</p>
<p>Она поднялась с колен и поспешила подойти ближе.</p>
<p>— Да, мой господин, — Хильда скользнула взглядом по лицу Оги. — Не думала, что буду рада видеть тебя, смерд, хотя твое распластанное состояние как обычно не вызывает восторга.</p>
<p>— Хильда, ты помочь пришла или что?</p>
<p>— У нас мало времени, господин Вельзи. Вы ведь хотите все вернуть как было?</p>
<p>— Смотря, о чем ты говоришь.</p>
<p>Она слегка смутилась.</p>
<p>— Уж точно не о тех временах, когда я сидела в темнице, а вы росли в лапах этого никчемного учителя Намахаге.</p>
<p>— У тебя есть какой-то план?</p>
<p>— Вы должны отправляться в Демонию.</p>
<p>— Что?! Я только ушел оттуда! — Вельзи возмущенно сжал пальцы, и Ога застонал: он совсем забыл, что сжимает в руке чужую руку.</p>
<p>— Послушайте. Вы не сможете докричаться до этого упертого барана отсюда и остановить демонов из прошлого не получится. Вы должны стать сильнее. Вы и Ога, вместе, и только тогда сможете отстоять свое желание расти здесь и исполнить пожелание Владыки об уничтожении человечества чуть позже. Но вы сейчас сражаетесь за него один, и он тоже сражается один за вас.</p>
<p>— Не тяни, Хильда, как нам объединиться?</p>
<p>— Отправляйтесь в прошлое в Демонию и найдите Огу там. Он поможет.</p>
<p>— Значит то, что происходит в его голове сейчас, — это реально? Его дух правда в Демонии?</p>
<p>— Вам виднее, мой господин. Вы ведь и сами вспомнили, не так ли?</p>
<p>— Я понял тебя, Хильда…</p>
<p>Ее ладонь скользнула по его стиснутым на предплечье Оги пальцах.</p>
<p>— Идите. Я посижу тут.</p>
<p>— Когда я вернусь… — начал Вельзи.</p>
<p>— Если у вас все получится, вы сюда уже не вернетесь, мой господин. Удачи вам.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Это ваш выход, мой господин. Три раунда — три противника. И помните, Владыка будет смотреть на ваши успехи.</p>
<p>Намахаге наставлял разминающегося с мечом Бесопуза.</p>
<p>— Достал нудеть, он всех замочит, если захочет, а ты только мешаешь ему своими наставлениями, — Ога источал раздражение всем своим видом, стоя чуть поодаль и скрестив руки.</p>
<p>— Будущий Владыка Тьмы должен быть замотивирован чем-то большим, чем замочить врагов в подворотне, — Намахаге смерил его презренным взглядом.</p>
<p>— Да его от твоей мотивации уже тошнить должно, сколько можно втирать эту хрень про великие цели и показательные выступления? Он что цирковая лошадь?!</p>
<p>— В некотором роде, — Намахаге усмехнулся, глядя в спину выходщему на арену Бесопузу, и Ога с трудом удержался от того, чтобы ему врезать.</p>
<p>Максимум он пробьет воздух. В последнее время Намахаге был для него недосягаем.</p>
<p>Он сбился со счета, перескакивая из одних эпизодов жизни Бесопуза в другие. Тренировки, драки, наказания, ранения, детский бунт против учительской несправедливости. Ога чувствовал себя измотанным этой каруселью. Иногда он мог дать отпор Намахаге, иногда прикрыть Бесопуза от особенно несправедливых или опасных травм. Кожа Оги не кровоточила, на ней не оставалось ран, но он ощущал, что с каждым принятым ударом становится все слабее, теряя силы.</p>
<p>Глупо, когда ты и так призрак! Ведь кто же он еще? Очевидно, что Ога помер и попал в ад, и теперь преследует Бесопуза, чтобы хоть как-то ему помочь.</p>
<p>Его порядком достала Демония и жизнь при дворе Владыки, но он не мог отступить и оставить Бесопуза одного опять. Это было бы трусливо.</p>
<p>Махач был ожесточенным. Противники Бесопуза были крупнее, старше и сильнее, но он не моргнул и глазом, вкладыва всю силу в удары и взрывы, озаряя то и дело арену светом молний, снося все на своем пути и заставляя врагов захлебываться кровью. Из всего, что Ога видел, это, пожалуй, было лучшим зрелищем.</p>
<p>Бесопузу вот-вот должно было исполниться тринадцать — первое совершеннолетие по-демонийски. Бои были устроены в честь этого и собрали всех дворцовых жителей и гостей из Демонии. Они приветствовали своего будущего владыку и Ога, затесавшийся в первых рядах, орал громче всех, наплевав на то, что его никто не видит и не слышит.</p>
<p>— Давай, Бесопуз! Так его! Вломи это твари по первое число! Отличный пендаль! Добей его ВзрывЗевулом! Вот так, хах!</p>
<p>Последним соперником была неведомая клыкасто-крылатая тварь с косматой гривой, и Ога думал, что, может, эта та самая чупа-чупакабра, которой его хотели скормить в его старом дурном сне за постыдный провал с Гекадосом. Бесопуз знатно подвыдохся, но не сдался.</p>
<p>Жаль, что в его успехах не было заслуги Оги, но и без того видеть мальца таким крутым, было отрадно. Ога обернулся к трибунам, чтобы узреть морду Владыки и понял, что тот…</p>
<p>— Слышь, чудила! Ты чем, блядь, занят? Кончай засовывать руки ей под юбку! Твой сын для тебя тут старается, а ты херней страдаешь!</p>
<p>Владыка шушукался с какой-то демонессой, одну руку положив ей на бедро, в другой держа бокал чего-то крепкого и периодически к нему прикладываясь. В соседнем кресле Эн рубился в плейстейшн, собрав за плечами случайных наблюдателей. Никто из них давно не смотрел на арену.</p>
<p>— Вот педрилы!</p>
<p>Ога стиснул кулаки. Если Бесопуз увидит, что Владыка даже не глядит в его сторону, чтобы увидеть результаты его многолетних тренировок, то расстроится. Хорош подарочек на день рождения!</p>
<p>Он посмотрел на дерущихся и с досадой понял, что не успел. Бесопуз, готовый вот-вот одержать победу, обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что отец смотрит, и понял, что тот занят чем угодно, только не его битвой.</p>
<p>— Ну, я устрою сюрприз этому рогатому папочке, — Ога перескочил через ограждение как раз в тот самый момент, когда растервшийся Бесопуз чуть не пропустил удар когтистой лапы.</p>
<p>Когти разодрали Оге руку, а Бесопуз успел увернуться.</p>
<p>— Эй, чупа-чупакабра! Сейчас будет больно!</p>
<p>Ога нырнул у твари между лап и со всего маху отвесил бедной животине пинок прямо по бубенцам. Чупа-чупакабра взревела, раскрывая крылья, а Ога уже был на ее спине, вцепившись в гриву и разворачивая тварь на девяносто градусов.</p>
<p>— А ну, плесни-ка яду на того рогатого, чтобы он отвлекся! Бугага!!!</p>
<p>Чупа-чупакабра взбешенная жестоким обращением с животными с ревом рванулась прямо к местам Владыки и Эна.</p>
<p>— Ааа, отец!!! — Эн выронил свой PSP, в ужасе шарахаясь в сторону и прячась между кресел.</p>
<p>— Ась? Чего?</p>
<p>Кулак Владыки влетел прямо в морду чупа-чупакабры, и Ога понял, что падает со спины твари, кувыркающейся в воздухе от полученного тумака.</p>
<p>«Вынес с одного удара! Силен, гад!»</p>
<p>Тело чупа-чупакабры рухнуло на нижние ряды зрителей, придавливая самых нерасторопных, а Ога шлепнулся позади Владыки. Бесопуз стоял на арене, глядя снизу вверх на отца, зло сжимая искрящиеся кулаки.</p>
<p>— Отличный бой, Вельзи! Так держать! — Владыка показал ему поднятый большой палец и тут же отвернулся к позабытой подружке. — Так на чем я остановился?..</p>
<p>— На том, что ты дерьма кусок, а не отец! — Ога попытался отвесить Владыке леща, но его ладонь прошла сквозь голову, одетую в рогатый шлем. — На кой ляд ему твои приказы исполнять, если ты чхать хотел на него и его старания? И людишек бы оставил в покое, долбоеб рогатый! Что за бардак у вас в Демонии?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Бесопуз стал слишком взрослым, чтобы реветь, конечно. Он молча снимал наручи и ножны, Ога сидел рядом.</p>
<p>— Ты должен драться ради себя, а не ради этого рогатого недоумка, который чисто случайно оказался твоим отцом. Хороший махач — это ж отличное настроение, если вышел победителем. Не нужна тут мотивация и прочая херня, которой пичкает тебя Намахаге. Посмотри на себя, ты стал крутым мужиком, Бесопуз, — Ога бодро поднял вверх сжатый кулак, мысленно бесясь из-за того, что Бесопуз не мог его слышать.</p>
<p>Вход в шатер открылся, и вошел Намахаге.</p>
<p>— Что это было в конце, позвольте спросить?</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, — Бесопуз равнодушно пожал плечами, аккуратно собирая свою форму в сумку.</p>
<p>— Владыка передал, что завтра вы должны отправится в Дремучие Леса и убить самого сильного тэнгу, который вам встретится.</p>
<p>— На кой ляд? Достало! — Бесопуз швырнул рубашку в сумку комком. — Он прям так и передал? А может, ты все выдумал? Владыка даже не глядел на бой, какое ему дело завалю я кого-то или нет! Какого тэнгу завалил Эн на свое тринадцатилетие? Куропатку?</p>
<p>— Дерзость не идет вам к лицу, мой господин.</p>
<p>— Очень идет, Бесопуз, продолжай, — влез Ога. — Кончай гнать, Намахаге! Ничего тебе Владыка не передавал, он уже налакался так, что поди забыл, зачем вообще сегодня все собрались! Подонок!</p>
<p>— Владыка не может уделить свое внимание каждой детской возне Бесопуза. Это удел жалких смердов восторгаться каждой мелкой победой своих сопляков.</p>
<p>— Херасе мелкой! Да эти твари были в два раза крупнее и сильнее Бесопуза!</p>
<p>— А если я откажусь, мне не придется уничтожать человечество? — Бесопуз с вызовом скрестил руки.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, отказаться не выйдет. Если вы не пойдете сами, я выброшу вас в лес со спины Бородача, и вам в любом случае придется драться с екаями, если хотите жить. Отдыхайте сегодня, мой господин. Завтра у вас трудный день.</p>
<p>— Будто все другие у меня простые! — Бесопуз безнадежно пригрозил кулаком занавеске закрывшейся за Намахаге. — Достало жопу рвать ради этого старого козла!</p>
<p>— Ты кого тут старым козлом назвал, сопляк? — Эн выскочил словно ниоткуда, зажал Бесопуза локтем и накрутил макушку кулаком. — Ты чего устроил на арене? Совсем за своими зверушками не смотришь? Я новый PSP потерял из-за тебя!</p>
<p>— Да пусти, кретин, — Бесопуз отвесил Эну хорошего тумака в бедро и выкрутился, встрепанный и красный. — Я видел, как смело ты нырнул за кресла и спины своих служанок, когда на тебя полетела чупакабра!</p>
<p>— А ну, повтори, что сказал? Трусом меня хочешь назвать! — Эн распалился, начиная полыхать огнем.</p>
<p>— Именно это он и сказал, что ты визжал как сучка. Я подтверждаю, — Ога подошел к Эну сзади и ущипнул его за лопатку.</p>
<p>— Ай, что за хрень?</p>
<p>Эн подскочил как ужаленный, отпрыгивая в сторону.</p>
<p>— Ты чего? Комар укусил? Вот ты ссыкло подзаборное, братишка, — Бесопуз откровенно развеселился, а Ога снова ущипнул Эна на этот раз за задницу.</p>
<p>— Что тут происходит?! Ты это нарочно? Ай! Ай!!! — Эн крутился волчком по палатке, под Огин ржачь и тычки со щипками.</p>
<p>— Вот ты придурок!</p>
<p>— Я тебе это еще припомню, сопляк! — гневно полыхая и краснея от унижения, Эн вылетел наружу, случайно подпалив занавески.</p>
<p>Бесопуз смеялся.</p>
<p>— Чтоб самомнение крышу не сносило, — Ога помахал убегавшему принцу тьмы кулаком.</p>
<p>Толпа разбрелась, и когда Бесопуз вышел из палатки, арена уже была пуста. Он остановился на пустом плацу, хмуро разглядывая следы боя, засохшую кровь и разрушенные упавшей чупакаброй трибуны. Его улыбка увяла, и Ога положил ладонь на его плечо.</p>
<p>— Не вешай нос, Бесопуз, я горжусь тобой.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, отец.</p>
<p>От неожиданности Ога подскочил на месте, оборачиваясь. Он слышал, как уходит Бесопуз, чтобы вернуться в покои и отдохнуть перед завтрашним боем. Но позади тоже стоял Бесопуз!</p>
<p>— Какого хрена?! Ты что меня видишь? — он ткнул пальцем во второго Бесопуза, и тот сжал зубы.</p>
<p>— Конечно вижу, раз мы говорим. Пойдем, у нас мало времени. Нужно срочно уходить отсюда, пока ты копыта не откинул, а меня не заметили. В Демонии мне трудно оставаться незаметным, особенно для Намахаге.</p>
<p>— Так я не умер, что ли? — Ога присмотрелся ко второму Бесопузу, вдруг соображая, что так он был одет во время нападения на город. — Погоди. Меня ж завалил твой учитель, когда я его порешил!</p>
<p>— Говорю, что ты не помер, ты что тупой? — Бесопуз подскочил к нему, хватая за руку. — Идем, надо срочно уходить. Я хочу спасти тебя, олень! Без тебя ничего не выходит!</p>
<p>Огу не пришлось уговаривать дважды, он поспешил за вторым Бесопузом. Тот завел его в палатку и достал из кармана какую-то демоническую штуковину.</p>
<p>— И что это за хрень? И куда мы идем?</p>
<p>Бесопуз что-то покрутил в устройстве и крепко взял Огу за руку.</p>
<p>— Не отпускай руку. Мы идем домой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Единственный отец</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Хильда сказала, что мы должны прокачаться вместе.</p>
<p>Они стояли посреди лесной поляны. Наступали сумерки.</p>
<p>— Ну, с этой хроноштукой у нас есть миллион часов на прокачку! — Ога похрустел пальцами и улыбнулся, демонстрируя клыки.</p>
<p>— Ни хера подобного! — Бесопуз в отчаянии топнул ногой. — Твое тело через пару часов откинется, если мы не изменим прошлое!</p>
<p>Уже готовый помахаться с кем-нибудь Ога застыл в боевой позиции.</p>
<p>— Какого хера? И ты говоришь мне это после того, как сказал, что я не помер?! Ты у этого говнюка научился так людей подбадривать?</p>
<p>Вельзи сжал кулаки, исходя паром от раздражения и тревоги.</p>
<p>— Сейчас не до болтовни! Думай, давай, что делать!</p>
<p>Ога призадумался на секундочку, почесывая подбородок. Что он мог придумать-то? Он был не силен в стратегии, поэтому:</p>
<p>— Пойдем всех замочим!</p>
<p>— Я это уже делал, не помогло.</p>
<p>— То есть?</p>
<p>— Убил Нобусуму, Моморо и других демонов, которых Владыка отправлял за мной, но это не помогло!</p>
<p>Бесопуз был в отчаянии, снова и снова растрепывая и так торчащие во все стороны зеленые волосы. Оге бы восхититься его талантами: в одиночку он завалил кучу демонов, которые в противном случае заваливали бы Огу, но вместо этого он отвесил Вельзи звонкого леща.</p>
<p>— Да больно же, ты охерел?</p>
<p>— А ты какого хера с ними пошел драться один? А если бы они тебя замочили в прошлом, никто б и не узнал, что тебя там грохнули!</p>
<p>— Я ради тебя рисковал! — Вельзи был возмущен до глубины души.</p>
<p>Все было так. Он едва не был убит и даже получил ранение, сражаясь с одним из демонов. Еще немного — и все могло бы закончится плохо для самого Вельзи. Но он же сделал это ради Оги, мать его, чтобы спасти его от смерти! Было обидно!</p>
<p>— А я не просил ради меня жопу подставлять, болван! Думаешь, если бы ты из-за меня ласты склеил, я был бы охереть как счастлив, что живой?</p>
<p>— Ну… — Вельзи почесал в затылке, не уверенный, что ответить.</p>
<p>— Не ну-кай мне! Ты меня из прошлого разве не предупредил о том, что будет?</p>
<p>— Эээ…</p>
<p>Ога цокнул языком, закатывая глаза.</p>
<p>— Все из-за этого Намахаге, чтоб его! Он тебе все мозги отшиб своей плеткой. Это же очевидно: я из прошлого не отказался бы от хорошего махача с каким-нибудь говнорылым демонийским утырком! — Ога выхватил хроносферу, выглядя полностью самодовольным. — Идем, расскажем мне и тебе из прошлого про всю эту херню, и тогда у нас будет куча времени, чтобы прокачаться.</p>
<p>— Как я об этом не подумал, — Вельзи схватил отца за руку, попутно удивляясь, почему он может коснуться призрака Оги.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>А уже через минуту ночь сменилась днем.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, кто пришел следующим… — Вельзи рассказал о демонах, которых успел убить в прошлые разы. — Когда все разойдутся, из Демонии откроется портал.</p>
<p>Они стояли чуть поодаль в чаще, глядя на компанию у реки. Ога махался с Саотоме, скорее развлекаясь, чем серьезно тренируясь. Вельзи и Кота возились в траве с игрушками, рядом Аой и Хильда схлестнулись на мечах. Тренировка уже подходила к концу, приближалось время обеда.</p>
<p>— Нужно пойти и всем рассказать, — Ога готов был шагнуть вперед, но Вельзи его остановил.</p>
<p>— Погоди… — он замолчал.</p>
<p>— Что? — Ога вопросительно обернулся.</p>
<p>Вельзи сжимал пальцы вокруг отцовского запястья, чувствую теплую кожу и движения мышц. Ога был здесь — настоящий. Вельзи прошел с ним через несколько дней в Демонии, прежде, чем смог показаться на глаза, не привлекая внимания. Единственный среди толпы демонов, кто поддерживал его, утешал и болел за него, несмотря на то, что тот Бесопуз из прошлого не видел его. Человек, который мог сегодня умереть и исчезнуть из жизни Вельзи навсегда. Они ж толком и не узнали друг друга, ну, что там Вельзи помнил из детства. Крохи.</p>
<p>Время утекало, не давая возможности нагнать упущенное.</p>
<p>— Бесопуз?</p>
<p>Вельзи бросился ему на шею, обнимая в крепких демонических объятьях — теперь они были почти одинакового роста.</p>
<p>— Постарайся не подыхать, а то я не прощу тебя, нах, — он уткнулся красным от стыда лицом в Огину шею.</p>
<p>Ога хлопнул его между лопаток, другой рукой взъерошивая волосы.</p>
<p>— Не дрейфь, я больше не продую.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Господину пора обедать. Пошли, Ога.</p>
<p>— Идите, мы вас догоним, — Ога уселся рядом с Бесопузом, помогая ему собрать игрушки, раскиданные в траве, пока остальные двинулись по тропе в сторону дома. — Все собрал?</p>
<p>Бесопуз развернулся и ткнул рукой в сторону реки.</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>На берегу, наполовину утопленные в воде, валялись грудой мягкие игрушки.</p>
<p>— Нафига вы их намочили?</p>
<p>— Мы играли в потоп. А во время потопа все тонут, — Бесопуз пожал плечами, тащась следом за Огой, чтобы достать игрушки из реки.</p>
<p>— Не могли топить пластмассовые машинки? — Ога чертыхнулся, доставая за ухо отяжелевшего от воды плюшевого медведя. — Как их теперь выжимать?</p>
<p>Чьи-то босые ноги прошлепали прямо по воде, и Огу накрыла чужая тень. Он поднял голову, чтобы сказать Аой, что они уже идут — это она занималась обычно босиком, — и чуть не шлепнулся задом в воду, увидев, что это вовсе не Аой.</p>
<p>— Етить-колотить, Саотоме нехило меня по голове херакнул!</p>
<p>Перед Огой стоял он сам.</p>
<p>Сзади послышался плеск воды и Бесопуз, выскочивший из речки, попятился назад, глядя на второго Огу и кого-то еще. За спиной у двойника стоял зеленоволосый шкет с мечом на поясе. Оба пришельца пялились на Огу так, словно пришли его порешить.</p>
<p>— Ррр, — Бесопуз позади зарычал как дикарь, и стало ясно, что это не глюки.</p>
<p>Через секунду Ога стоял на берегу, отпихивая бесенка за спину и отходя дальше от воды, чтобы иметь простор для драки.</p>
<p>— Мир тебе, добрейший юноша, — Ога-два поднял ладонь вверх, здороваясь. — Я есть ты. Ты есть я. Моя пришел из будущего.</p>
<p>Стоящий рядом шкет посмотрел на своего спутника, как на кретина.</p>
<p>— Ты самого себя за дебила держишь?</p>
<p>— Завались! — Ога-два тут же потерял бесстрастное выражение лица. — Посмотри, я ж окаменел от охеревания, надо ж как-то сгладить свое появление!</p>
<p>Ога и Бесопуз переглянулись, и Бесопуз на всякий случай забрался повыше, выглядывая из-за плеча отца и обхватывая его поясницу ногами.</p>
<p>— Пап, ты что, «допился до чертей зеленых»? — он прошептал это ему на ухо, но услышала вся поляна.</p>
<p>— Эй! Я не твой дедушка, я вообще не пью! — Ога-два был возмущен до глубины души.</p>
<p>— Да хватит этой чепухи! Ты кто такой, а?</p>
<p>Это уж было слишком: Бесопуз спорил с его двойником, а мелкий шкет и вовсе напоминал Оге Эна и кого-то еще, да разве ж так сообразишь.</p>
<p>— Он — это ты из будущего, — вперед вышел шкет. — А я Вельзи. Меня забрали в Демонию, Хильду посадили в тюрьму, а потом случилась полная жопа, и тебя чуть не грохнули. Короче, если ты и я, — он ткнул пальцем в Бесопуза, озадаченно переглянувшегося с отцом, — не начнете прокачиваться прямо сейчас, то ты помрешь, врубился?!</p>
<p>Ога почувствовал как от переизбытка инфы у него дергается глаз, а Бесопуз сильнее стиснул пальцы и сжал ногами его торс. Ога-два схватился за голову.</p>
<p>— Ты зачем все ему вывалил за один раз! Он же теперь век переваривать будет!</p>
<p>Вельзи напряженно смотрел на Огу, тот глядел на него. Ничего не менялось. Наконец, Ога распрямился, улыбаясь, и Ога-два с Вельзи-старшим приготовились обрадоваться.</p>
<p>— Я понял… — Ога улыбнулся, сжал кулаки и похрустел пальцами. — Я ни хера не понял, так что на всякий случай просто завалю вас обоих!</p>
<p>— Эй-эй, да ты чего, совсем тупой олень?! — Ога-два попятился, тоже готовясь к драке, он все еще шлепал босыми ногами по воде.</p>
<p>Вельзи неуверенно взялся за меч: сражаться с самим собой было тупо. Они тратили время в пустую!</p>
<p>— Браво! — откуда-то с высоких валунов раздались редкие издевательские хлопки, и все четверо обернулись. — Это была бы отличная схватка тупого и на десять лет тупее. Вот она — похвала глупости.</p>
<p>— Ты чо за черт?</p>
<p>— Намахаге! — глаза Оги-два горели недобрым огоньком, по сжатым в кулаки рукам побежали всполохи молний.</p>
<p>Демон не удостоил его внимания.</p>
<p>— Я все думал, как такой глупец и слабак может так ловко и тихо убивать моих демонов, что я отправлял за Владыкой Младшим в мир смертных. А теперь понял: ты даже не в курсе, — Намахаге зло ухмыльнулся и обернулся в сторону взрослого Вельзи. — Очевидно, мой план удался, и я вырастил хорошего ученика.</p>
<p>— Да десять раз удался, ага, — метка Зевула уже перекинулась на плечи, начала расползаться по лицу и ногам Оги-два. — Так это ты, паскуда бесовская, подсылал к нам демонов?</p>
<p>— Демонов? — Ога отскочил в сторону, тоже готовясь драться, и метка на его руке уже мерцала, готовая вот-вот пустить корни в его тело и вызволить силу Бесопуза.</p>
<p>Значит, вот оно что. Владыка прислал за бесенком своего приспешника. Не зря Ога готовился.</p>
<p>— Именно так, — улыбка пропала с лица Намахаге, оно исказилось от злобы, когда он ткнул зажатым в руках кнутом в сторону взрослого Вельзи. — Я собирался забрать тебя в Демонию, сопляк, и воспитать из тебя будущего Владыку, с помощью которого мог бы править королевством! Владыка занят только развлечениями, его первенец такой же жалкий слюнтяй и нытик. А ты — другое дело. Достаточно мал, чтобы вылепить из тебя что-то достойное. Как я погляжу, ты стал похож на воина хоть немного.</p>
<p>— Пошел ты на хер, Намахаге. Я с тобой больше никуда не пойду! — Вельзи обнажил свой меч, позволяя молниям охватить свое тело.</p>
<p>Небо затягивало тучами, начинала громыхать гроза.</p>
<p>— Манеры омерзительны, но чего ж ожидать от того, кого воспитывал такой отмороженный плебей, — Намахаге взмахнул вытянувшимся на пару метров кнутом.</p>
<p>Ога поднял руку, блокируя удар, и плеть обвилась вокруг его предплечья, обжигая болью.</p>
<p>— Лучше бы увернулся, глупец. Яд, которым пропитан мой кнут, парализует твою руку.</p>
<p>«Проклятый урод… и правда, рукой не пошевелить… мышцы свело…» — Ога ощущал, как расползается онемение по пальцам, как пропадает жгучая боль, и конечность перестает подчиняться командам мозга.</p>
<p>Он рванулся назад, вырывая руку из захвата кнута, сдирая кожу до крови. Сила Бесопуза начинала распространяться по его телу, ища выход. Он и одной левой сможет драться: Ога поднял кулак, чтобы приготовиться к атаке, но был буквально отпихнут с дороги.</p>
<p>— Свали на хер, это моя драка! — Ога-два занял его место.</p>
<p>Вообще-то со стороны Оге еще ни разу не удавалось увидеть, как могущественно и жутко выглядела метка Зевула на его теле.</p>
<p>— Бесопуз, — Ога-два бросил взгляд на стоящего у самой кромки воды взрослого Вельзи. — Давай-ка, жахни силой через метку. Я заставлю эту воспиталку землю жрать без ложки!</p>
<p>Намахаге спрыгнул с камня, делая пару шагов в его стороны, волоча кнут за собой по земле. Он не улыбался, дергая щекой от ярости.</p>
<p>— У меня был отличный план, благодаря которому я бы занял трон Демонии. А ты все испортил, сопливый говнюк. Я думал оставить тебя в живых, потому что букашка не может помешать моим великим планам. Но ты как упертый рогатый слизняк все лезешь и лезешь мне под ноги. Придется убрать тебя, чтобы ты мне больше не помешал.</p>
<p>Ога-два хрипло рассмеялся, и Ога видел, что он начинает терять человеческий облик. Заострилось лицо, засверкали огнем глаза, ногти превратились в вытянутые острые когти.</p>
<p>— План был хорош. Ребенок — не тот…</p>
<p>Ога шарахнул заклятьем, и Намахаге ударил одновременно. Они схлестнулись в яростной битве.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Держите его! Поставь еще одну метку, Ламия!</p>
<p>— Дерьмо, разве помирающие так дергаются?!</p>
<p>— Не надо меня, я ж подохну сразу! Хильдочка!</p>
<p>Услышав крики из палаты, Аой бросила сумки в коридоре и ворвалась внутрь. Ламия держала руку на груди Оги, пытаясь прижать его к кровати. Хильда и Фуруичи прижимали к постели его руки, Саотоме держал за ноги. Ога выгибался и брыкался, не то пытаясь вырваться, не то сотрясаясь от судорог.</p>
<p>— Что вы делаете?! — Аой подбежала, только сейчас понимая, что на руках всех, удерживающих Огу, сверкают лечебные печати Ламии.</p>
<p>Каждый из них отдавал Оге свою силу, чтобы не дать ему умереть.</p>
<p>— Быстрее! Некогда болтать, сначала положи руку ему на лоб, я сделаю печать! — взмокшая от усилий Ламия, обернулась к ней, подгоняя.</p>
<p>Аой не надо было дважды объяснять, что сначала дело, а потом разговоры. Через секунду она стояла в изголовье.</p>
<p>Ога был белым, как полотно, мокрый от пота, он снова истекал кровью, будто каждая рана от метки открылась заново. И Аой поняла, что так оно и было. Метка снова работала, забирая из Оги остатки жизни, его тело боролось из последних сил. И какой толк в их помощи, если все так и будет продолжаться?</p>
<p>— НЕ ТЯНИ!</p>
<p>Ламия схватила ее за руку и прижала ладонь ко лбу, припечатывая меткой.</p>
<p>— Ламуся, я сейчас откинусь! — Фуруичи было хуже всех, он исходил потом и трясся, отдавая Оге едва ли не последние собственные силы.</p>
<p>— Утопывай отсюда, парень, — сзади послышался знакомый голос.</p>
<p>— Дедушка? — Аой подняла голову, отрывая испуганный взгляд от Оги.</p>
<p>Дед отпихнул в сторону Фуруичи и положил свою ладонь на метку вместо него.</p>
<p>— Может, повезет, и выберешь мне какого другого зятька, вместо этого хилого одувана, — дед усмехнулся, а Саотоме мечтательно промычал.</p>
<p>— Эх, сигаретку бы.</p>
<p>— Да хватит херню пороть! Что мы делаем, объясните? Он же сейчас откинется, если Вельзи ничего не сделает! — Аой в отчаянии сжала плечо Оги другой рукой.</p>
<p>— Они борются, — Хильда была среди присутствующих спокойнее всех.</p>
<p>Ее умиротворенное лицо, крепкая хватка на руке Оги и взгляд, направленный в никуда, вдруг заставили сердце Аой болезненно сжаться от осознания происходящего. Ога приносил в жертву все десять лет их жизни вдвоем, чтобы вернуть то, что у него когда-то забрали.</p>
<p>Увидев ее помрачневшее лицо, вмешалась Ламия.</p>
<p>— Что тебе непонятно, овца? Господин Вельзи соединил свои силы с контрактником, и они меняют прошлое. Главное для нас — удержать его тело до тех пор, пока он не победит. Иначе… Иначе…</p>
<p>— Нам всем конец. Владыка не потерпит такой дерзости — мы все предатели Демонии, — Хильда подняла на Аой прямой взгляд.</p>
<p>И та молча кивнула, плотнее прижимая ладонь к мокрому лбу Оги. Это был его выбор, с которым ей придется смириться, даже если в новой жизни Оге не будет место для самой Аой.</p>
<p>— Держись, Тацуми. Только попробуй проиграть!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Энергия хлестала через край, опьяняя Огу давно забытым ощущением всевластия. Он был бесконечно силен, и мог бить сильнее, и сильнее, и сильнее. Сейчас, когда его тело было не совсем его телом (а чем оно было, кстати?), и он не был скован своими слабыми жизненными силами, он мог черпать мощь Бесопуза целиком. Выросший Бесенок был нереально могущественен, и сила его была в хаосе. И только такой дурак как Намахаге мог забить столь огромный источник могущества дисциплиной, наказаниями и своими тупыми мотивациями.</p>
<p>Бесопузу нужен был простор. Дракой нужно было наслаждаться и восхищаться, бить с улыбкой, ради самого себя и ради защиты своих близких. А не ради великих неведомых целей тренироваться из-под палки, бессмысленно и глупо тратя время и силы.</p>
<p>Но сколь бы сильным не ощущал себя Ога — Намахаге тоже был не лыком шит. Казалось, с их драки на крыше он стал еще крепче. Какая нелогичная срань!</p>
<p>— Не знаю, из какого ты времени, но пара ударов кнутом успокоят тебя.</p>
<p>Ога уворачивался от кнута и заклятий, но в какой-то момент плеть все-таки достигла его, обернувшись вокруг голени. Намахаге усмехнулся, Ога стиснул кулаки, чувствуя, как кровь кипит от бешенства, ощущая странное головокружение и чересчур сильное сердцебиение. Намахаге сдернул кнут, оставляя кровавые полосы на коже человека.</p>
<p>Бесопуз, стоящий чуть поодаль и не влезающий в драку, испуганно смотрел на Огу.</p>
<p>— Бесопуз!</p>
<p>Стоило Оге крикнуть, как малой тут же схватился за меч, готовый прийти на помощь, но Ога остановил его жестом.</p>
<p>— Краны прикрути…</p>
<p>Нога и не думала неметь или отниматься, а вот в голове начинало реветь.</p>
<p>— Чего? — Бесопуз бестолково замер, не понимая, о чем речь.</p>
<p>— Да у него силенок не хватает, чтобы выдержать ваш поток сил, мой господин, — Намахаге издевательски хохотнул, понимая, что прав, когда Ога оскалился.</p>
<p>Поток силы, идущий через метку, тут же схлынул, и Ога пошатнулся.</p>
<p>— Теперь слишком слабо! Верни напор!</p>
<p>— Черт, у меня ж не вентиль в груди, чтоб его туда-сюда крутить!</p>
<p>Бесопуз замолчал и сосредоточился, и Ога почувствовал себя лучше, тверже становясь на ноги. Поток силы стал стабильней, метка перестала пульсировать, и из головы пропал шум. Ноги держали его как обычно. И тут Ога сообразил... Вот олень!</p>
<p>— Ой, забыл сказать. Я ж бестелесный, так что мне твой яд, как мертвому припарка.</p>
<p>Намахаге оскалился, и Ога ударил прежде, чем он успел что-то ответить. От их ударов деревья с треском падали на землю, разлетались в щебень камни, вода взлетала брызгами выше крон.</p>
<p>— Ога! — откуда-то послышался голос Аой, Ога отвлекся и пропусти удар.</p>
<p>Его перевернуло в полете и швырнуло о землю. Удар выбил из легких воздух, пространство зарябило, и на секунду ему показалось, что над ним склоняется Аой, что он слышит возмущенный голос Ламии, спорящей с Саотоме.</p>
<p>«Держись, Ога. Только не умирай… Я знаю, что ты сможешь. Ты все выдержишь…»</p>
<p>К месту тренировки возвращались не так далеко ушедшие Хильда, Аой и Саотоме.</p>
<p>— Займитесь ими! Убейте сначала заклинателя и служанку! Потом порешите девчонку! — Намахаге махнул в сторону пришедших, и из леса выскочили скрывавшиеся там демоны. — А ты мой!</p>
<p>Ога поднялся на ноги, видение исчезло. Аой была реальной — она выскочила на поляну и поняла, что с Намахаге дерется вовсе не ее Ога, все еще наблюдающий за битвой со стороны. Яд обездвижил его руку и половину туловища, и он неловко заваливался на камень.</p>
<p>«Вот же олень…»</p>
<p>— Эй, ты! — Ога ткнул в него пальцем. — Если и дальше будешь сопли на кулак наматывать, они так и будут тебя за лоха держать, понял?! Они тебя достанут и грохнут, а Бесопуза заберут. И ты никогда его больше не увидишь, понял нах?! Этот дерьма кусок с плеткой будет лупить его за плохой почерк и остриженные волосы, если ты свой зад не поднимаешь и не начнешь нормальные тренировки, а не детсадовскую возню в песочнице!</p>
<p>Намахаге ударил, и Ога отбил его удар с такой яростью, что демона отбросило, и он разбил своим телом огромный валун. От взрывов дрожала земля.</p>
<p>Ога атаковал, пробивая на берегу огромный кратер, тут же начавший заполняться водой, хлынувшей в яму из реки: Намахаге увернулся. Он успел обойти Огу и ударить сзади.</p>
<p>— Может, яд для тебя и не опасен, но боль ты чувствуешь!</p>
<p>Кнут вспорол ткань и рассек кожу, брызнула горячая кровь, вырывая из горла Оги крик. Но только один. Он обернулся, и в следующий раз плеть оплела его руку, как и его двойника из прошлого несколько минут назад.</p>
<p>— Ты даже не учишься на своих ошибках.</p>
<p>— Это ты на них не учишься!</p>
<p>Ога схватился второй рукой за плеть и резко дернул, вырывая оружие из рук Намахаге и тут же нанося внезапный удар. Намахаге едва устоял на ногах, успев выставить блок. Из его разбитой головы текла кровь, он хромал на одну ногу и был растрепан, растеряв свой важный вид, с которым пришел сюда, думая, что драка будет быстрой. Он хотел раздавить Огу одним ботинком, но не вышло. Ога взял кнут в руку поудобнее и кроваво улыбнулся. Во рту было солено от крови, одежда пропиталась красным, кровь капала на траву.</p>
<p>Ога бросил взгляд в сторону Бесопуза, порешившего в тихую парочку не особенно сильных помощников Намахаге. В ответ на склоненную голову Оги, он пожал плечами:</p>
<p>— Они сами напросились.</p>
<p>Время истекало. Ога чувствовал это. То, что он сначала принял за галлюцинацию, все сильнее прорывалось в сознание. Молитва Аой, голос Ламии. Они поддерживали его умирающее тело где-то там, в другом времени и месте, и их возможности были не бесконечны. Ога ощущал, как начинает уплывать от него реальность. Как шумит сильнее в голове, как становятся тяжелее руки и ноги. Они дрались с Намахаге на равных, но еще несколько минут, и Ога начнет сдавать. Ему нужно было преломить ход драки в свою сторону.</p>
<p>Он снова посмотрел на Бесопуза, и понял, что на этот раз тот догадался. Его радость от небольшой победы тут же схлынула, сменившись страхом, и Ога ощутил, как мерцают потоки силы, которыми он делился.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, что с тобой случилось, человек, но ты слабеешь с каждой минутой. Сдайся и я убью тебя быстро, — Намахаге достал клинок — с таким он мог драться только на расстоянии вытянутой руки.</p>
<p>Но Ога не собирался его подпускать, поигрывая кнутом.</p>
<p>— Может и так, но у меня хватит сил завалить тебя второй раз, говнюк.</p>
<p>Он замахнулся, и плеть щелкнула Намахаге по лицу самым кончиком, оставив царапину под глазом. Тот стер кровь рукой.</p>
<p>— Не стесняйся, бей в полную силу. Я все понял, — Намахаге рассмеялся, и струйка крови из свежей раны прочертила по его лицу красную полосу. — Я все-таки забрал господина Вельзевула, а ты не согласен с моими методами воспитания.</p>
<p>— Я пропустил родительские собрания Бесопуза, звиняй, — Ога плотнее стиснул кнут, вплетая свою силу в его рукоять и саму плеть, понимая, что у него созрел отличный план. — Зато посетил открытые уроки. Звание учителя года в Демонии тебе не светит, говна кусок. Получи! На! На! Еще!</p>
<p>Плеть летала в руке Оге, с каждым щелчком забирая еще немного его сил, и так утекающих сквозь пальцы. Кто-то из приспешников Намахаге, видя, что тот лишился оружия и отступает под градом ударов, подоспел на помощь, и Оге досталось по плечу.</p>
<p>— Да мать вашу! Жена, ты куда глядишь?! Меня ж задели! — он махнул в сторону Аой, которая упустила своего соперника.</p>
<p>— Же… жена? — краснота залила ее лицо и шею, и она начала заикаться.</p>
<p>— Совсем совесть потеряла? В болезни и в здравии, в обычной драке и в эпичном махаче… Прикрывай меня лучше, короче! — Ога махнул рукой, отскакивая от броска Намахаге.</p>
<p>«Черт, ее ж ступор хватил… Только хуже сделал…»</p>
<p>Но уже через минуту Аой жахнула таким стоцветием, что снесло не только демона, но и Намахаге досталось прямиком по заднице.</p>
<p>— Муж и жена — одна сатана! Зря ты полез в мир смертных, дубина. Вот тебе! Вот! На! Получи! Бугагага — Огу пробило на ржач.</p>
<p>Силы таяли под ударами кнута, и если его план не сработает — он сдохнет бесповоротно. Но все-таки оно стоило того. Чертов бесенок стоил того, чтобы побороться за него. Побороться за другую жизнь для него и для Оги. Другого пути для Оги не существовало. Вперед — до конца. Как обычно. Как во всех его драках.</p>
<p>Он не отступил после того, как Намахаге размазал его по крыше, и не отступит сейчас.</p>
<p>Они замерли друг на против друга. Выдохшиеся, обливающиеся потом и кровью. Намахаге стоял, выпрямив спину, и Ога знал, что он еще полон сил для дальнейшего боя. Но у Оги оставалось сил только на один удар. Он копил их внутри, удерживая в себе, скручивая в плотный комок. Кнут выпал из ослабевших, скользких от крови пальцев.</p>
<p>— Отец! — Бесопуз бросился к нему, но Аой перехватила его за пояс, не давая подбежать ближе.</p>
<p>— Не подходи! Ты только подставишь его! — она тоже смотрела со страхом, но держала Бесопуза крепко, не боясь, что противится воли маленького владыки тьмы, как и Ога не боялся.</p>
<p>Они глядели на него, зная, что битва может окончится не в его пользу, но давая ему шанс.</p>
<p>— Ну что, это все? — Намахаге усмехнулся, стирая струйку крови, текущую по его подбородку. — Ты продул, Ога Тацуми. Хотя должен признать, что ты достойно дрался за этого сопляка. Я бы так не смог: отдать жизнь за маленького владыку тьмы. Аж на слезу пробивает.</p>
<p>Ога обернулся в сторону поляны. Хильда и Саотоме вот-вот должны были добить своих противников — единственных оставшихся в живых на поляне. Он сам, семнадцатилетний, все еще сидел на траве, прикрывая Бесопуза от летящих в их сторону обломков и осколков заклинаний, подняв щит из метки, и смотрел на себя из будущего.</p>
<p>Они кивнули друг другу без слов. И Ога улыбнулся самому себе, чувствуя, как по губам стекает кровь из рассеченной кожи. Он повернулся обратно к Намахаге.</p>
<p>— Поплачь, сегодня ведь твои похороны.</p>
<p>— Смешно.</p>
<p>Намахаге улыбнулся и рванулся вперед. Ога не сделал ни шагу, надеясь только, что Аой будет держать Бесопуза  достаточно крепко. Острый клинок вошел в живот по самую рукоять, но Ога не был уверен, что чувствует боль. Тело онемело.</p>
<p>— Нет! — испуганный голос Бесопуза больно ударил по ушам, но Ога не поддался.</p>
<p>Он схватился за ворот рубахи Намахаге, чтобы устоять на ногах, и уставился ему в глаза. Снизу вверх — как унизительно. Но что делать — Намахаге был выше его на целую голову. Демон ухмылялся, крепко держась за рукоять клинка.</p>
<p>— Твоя смерть будет для него первым уроком.</p>
<p>— Уроком… рисования… — Ога выплюнул изо рта смешок вместе с кровью, растягивая губы в улыбке и дергая рубашку Намахаге.</p>
<p>Послышался треск ткани и пуговицы отлетели в сторону, осыпаясь на землю.</p>
<p>— Ты несешь предсмертный бред? — Намахаге непонимающе смотрел в лицо ухмыляющегося врага.</p>
<p>Ога опустил взгляд, отводя ткань рубашки рукой и обнажая кожу на груди Намахаге.</p>
<p>— Что это за хрень? — демон дернулся, но Ога держал крепко.</p>
<p>— Метки Зевула. Я вплел свою силу… в кнут… И с каждым ударом… в твою кожу… впечатывалась моя метка. Ты покойник.</p>
<p>Намахаге поднял на него испуганный взгляд.</p>
<p>— У тебя не хватит сил!</p>
<p>— Я не один…</p>
<p>Лица Аой, Хильды, Ламии и Саотоме становились все отчетливей, в то же время все сильнее отдаляясь.</p>
<p>«Смерть отстой…» — но думать об этом дольше не было времени. Он прижал ладонь к груди Намахаге, не давая тому отстраниться, соединяя их намертво горящей меткой на своей кисти. Она разгоралась все сильнее и сильнее, готовясь выпустить всю силу, что Ога скопил внутри.</p>
<p>— Ты умрешь вместе со мной! — Намахаге сжал пальцами его шею, обнажил зубы в оскале, в тщетной попытке остановить чокнутого человека-смертника.</p>
<p>— Давай… — Ога отвел взгляд за плечо Намахаге. — Не будь сраным слабаком! Ты его единственный нормальный отец!</p>
<p>— ВЗРЫВЗЕВУЛ!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Вырастешь - поймешь когда</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По телевизору шло отборно дерьмо, но правая рука Оги все еще не отошла от паралича и еле двигалась, а левой он прижимал к себе Бесопуза. Они лежали на диване в гостиной, а пульт потерялся где-то в складках одеяла. И Ога решил больше не рисковать и не убирать руку со спины мальца, который начинал хныкать и колоться молниями, как в детстве.</p>
<p>— Да он охерел от того, что увидел! Не подходи, Хильда! — Ога увернулся от ее попыток забрать ребенка, держа рыдающего Бесопуза одной рабочей рукой.</p>
<p>От молний, бегающих по телу, его слегка потряхивало.</p>
<p>— Ты его уронишь, у тебя половина тела парализована ядом, — ее лицо было перепачкано в крови, демон достал ее копьем и рассек лоб.</p>
<p>Они оба были грязными от взрыва.</p>
<p>Как она не понимала, тупая женщина! Если он сядет, его затрясет, а Бесопуз испугается еще больше. Уж лучше он навернет десяток кругов по гостиной, пока собственные нервишки не успокоятся.</p>
<p>— Не уроню! И хватит орать! Ты его пугаешь своими криками!</p>
<p>— Ты сам орешь громче! — Хильда остановилась, перестав гоняться за ним, и убрала волосы с лица, поморщившись от боли в задетой ране.</p>
<p>Саотоме и Аой ушли зализывать собственные раны. Аой выглядела такой же шокированной как и Ога, а Саотоме сказал, что ему срочно надо перетереть с Исуруги и стариком Куниедой.</p>
<p>Какой-то жуткий тип забрал Бесопуза в Демонию, применял к нему недобрые методы воспитания и в итоге грохнул самого Огу в будущем, а потом Ога грохнул самого себя еще и в прошлом.</p>
<p>— Етить, как это вообще можно в голове уложить?!</p>
<p>— Я сейчас же отправлюсь в Демонию, чтобы узнать, в чем дело.</p>
<p>— Хильда, не уходи! — Бесопуз поднял зареванное лицо с плеча Оги, стиснул кулаки и приготовился шарахнуть всех тысячавольтовой.</p>
<p>— Ладно-ладно, мой господин! Я не уйду! — Хильда поспешила отказаться от своих планов.</p>
<p>Она ушла в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок, пока Ога, оставшись в одиночестве, приводил в порядок голову. В основном это выглядело как мысленный ор:</p>
<p>«Мать вашу… Чо за на хер, а? Етить! Етить! В рот мне ноги, что ж за срань-то а?!»</p>
<p>На десяток круге его маленько отпустило. Бесопуз прекратил скулить, успокоенный не то их ходьбой, не то тем, что они оказались дома.</p>
<p>«Я убил сам себя…»</p>
<p>Он сделал это. Понял без слов, что собирается сделать его двойник из будущего. Отдать жизнь ради того, чтобы у них с Бесопузом был еще один шанс. Все исправить. Если бы их с Бесопузом двойники не пришли сегодня, один удар кнута вывел бы Огу из равновесия. Ну, что бы он смог? Ударить пару раз, поставить защиту? Еще один удар, и его вторая рука была бы так же парализована, и этот тип заколол бы его и унес бесенка. Тот и пикнуть бы не успел. Пока бы Хильда добежала… Пока бы Саотоме спохватился…</p>
<p>Ога встряхнул ребенка, усаживая его поудобнее. Рука затекла от тяжести и неудобного положения, и он рухнул наконец в кресло, усаживая Бесопуза на колени. Тот стиснул его футболку, но ничего не сказал.</p>
<p>«Нельзя полагаться на чужую помощь!»</p>
<p>Если кто-то придет за малым, Ога останется с противником один на один, и никто ему не поможет в следующий раз. Они думали, что про них забыл, что у них есть время, а оно взяло и вышло вот так внезапно. Этот демон хотел использовать Вельзи в своих целях, видать, в Демонии все еще шли терки за власть. Дивизия Бегемота оставила Огу и Бесопуза в покое, прознав, что они живут мирной жизнью. За ними, кажется, приглядывали, но не трогали. Ога был начеку, Хильда и Саотоме тоже, несколько раз они пересекались с Эном, как-то Ога замечал его демонов, но никаких стычек. Даже кулаки не почесать.</p>
<p>Кто знает сколько в Демонии еще желающих примкнуть к трону или захватить его?</p>
<p>— Ааа, что ж за срань такая! Как будто мне нужны эти дворцовые интриги по-демонийски!</p>
<p>Бесопуз от его вопля дернулся, прижимаясь плотнее, и Ога утешительно погладил его по голове.</p>
<p>— Не очкуй, малыш, мы в этом говне собачьем не участвуем.</p>
<p>— Да, — Бесопуз кивнул.</p>
<p>Хильда принесла ему полотенце, но Ога поднялся и сам ушел в ванную.</p>
<p>— Я помогу, — она попыталась забрать из его рук Вельзи, но Ога отвернулся.</p>
<p>— Лучше найди противоядие, достало уже, что руки не чувствую.</p>
<p>Хильда стояла мрачнее тучи, исподлобья глядя на то, как Ога сажает ее господина на раковину, потому что иначе умыть его одной рукой не удастся. Ога ощущал исходящие от нее волны… мрачной досады. Она ненавидела, когда он лишал ее возможности позаботиться о маленьком владыке. Но обычно она начинала спорить или переходила сразу в рукопашную, а теперь просто молчала.</p>
<p>— Что еще? — он посмотрел на нее, не желая поворачиваться к демонической служанке спиной, с нее станется между лопаток заехать.</p>
<p>— Ты отдал жизнь за моего господина.</p>
<p>Ога открыл кран и пустил теплую воду, намочил чистое полотенце и принялся старательно утирать зареванное испачканной пылью лицо Бесопуза.</p>
<p>— Когда ты говоришь так, у меня мозги плавиться начинают! Я живой еще!</p>
<p>— Ты понял, о чем я. Ты из будущего. И ты помог себе это сделать, даже не задумался.</p>
<p>— Не сказал бы, что я вообще не думал. Охерел уже думать об этом!</p>
<p>Бесопуз протянул руки, и Ога старательно намылил ему ладони и предплечья, смывая с пеной дневную грязь.</p>
<p>Хильда вдруг рухнула на колени в поклоне, заставив Огу испуганно вздрогнуть. Бесопуз растерянно хлопал глазами.</p>
<p>— Ты чего, ополумела, женщина?</p>
<p>— Спасибо.</p>
<p>Ога стиснул мокрые пальцы в кулак, скрипя зубами.</p>
<p>— Встань, дура! Нашла кому кланяться! Ты сама сказала, что я теперь его приемный отец, с хера ли я должен его в дьявольскую пасть какого-то демона кидать?</p>
<p>Она поднялась на ноги, глядя на них каким-то странным взглядом. Уж больно добрым для Хильды. Никак Оге стоит переживать за свою шкуру?</p>
<p>— Я пойду что-нибудь приготовлю.</p>
<p>Ога с Бесопузом переглянулись.</p>
<p>— Проголодался? — Ога провел мокрой ладонью по его голове, приглаживая растрепанные волосы: и так сойдет.</p>
<p>Бесопуз кивнул и потянулся, предлагая взять его на руки.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>После обеда пришел Фуруичи, узнавший от Аой последние новости.</p>
<p>— А еще она так покраснела... Что сказал ей твой двойник из будущего?</p>
<p>— М? — Ога отвлекся от попыток размять онемевшую руку. — Кажись, мы поженились, но я точно не в курсе.</p>
<p>— По… женились? Ты все-таки завалил в будущем королеву Чертокамня! Ну, почему все красотки достаются тебе? — Фуруичи заныл, и Ога врезал ему по уху.</p>
<p>— Ты все остальное прослушал? Я, блядь, взорвался сегодня на собственных глазах и сам этому поспособствовал. А Бесопуз на это еще и глядел! Думаешь, мне есть дело до того, кого я завалил в будущем, если это не гребаные демоны, которые хотят забрать малого в ад?</p>
<p>— Все так серьезно? — Фуручии прекратил дурачиться, глядя на Бесопуза, сидящего на коленях Оги. — Эй, Вельзи, ты как?</p>
<p>Бесопуз пожал плечами и отвернулся.</p>
<p>— Не трогай его.</p>
<p>— Может, вам с кем поговорить?</p>
<p>— Поговорить? Ты о чем вообще? — Ога вопросительно приподнял бровь, а потом недовольно скорчился. — Типа с психологом как в детском саду, которые тесты дают и картинки показывают?</p>
<p>— Ну, вроде того.</p>
<p>— И что я ему скажу? Демоны взорвали его отца из будущего, сделайте что-нибудь? Вот ты олень, Фуруичи. Мы даже в больницу не можем сходить, потому что все приборы от Бесопуза сходят с ума. Он будет в порядке, не в первой, как-никак, — Ога подтянул его съехавшую задницу повыше, устраивая поудобнее у себя под боком.</p>
<p>— Да, — Бесопуз буркнул Оге в живот что-то утвердительное.</p>
<p>— А Хильда где?</p>
<p>— Пошла в Демонию на разведку. Они всех перебили в лесу, но вдруг кто сбежал и донес Владыке… Тогда надо тикать отсюда, пока я не прокачаюсь до уровня владыковыносного пендаля Оги!</p>
<p>Фуруичи посидел с ними пару часов и свалил, в конце концов, домой, а Бесопуз уснул. Ога попытался оставить его в спальне, но он разревелся. Пришлось вернуться обратно в гостиную и улечься на диван.</p>
<p>Он сам почти отрубился, когда услышал тихие шаги. Кто-то склонился над ними, заглядывая за спину дивана. Ога схватил протянутую руку быстрее, чем пришедший успел их коснуться, мгновенно активируя метку, чтобы создать защитное поле.</p>
<p>— Шшш, что творишь! — Хильда зашипела, стараясь не кричать и не разбудить Вельзи, и Ога тут же отпустил.</p>
<p>Метка пропала.</p>
<p>— На кой черт подкрадываешься! Я тебе чуть руку не сломал! — Ога выдохнул, понимая, что сам перетрухал, решив, что за ними уже явились из Демонии.</p>
<p>Бесопуз завозился у него под боком, и он положил руку обратно ему на спину, чтобы тот снова не заревел. Хильда обошла диван и опустилась в кресло, из которого Оге было ее видно. Она выдохнула устало и вдруг стиснула кулаки. Ее лицо стало таким злым, что Ога подумал: не будь он уверен, что ее гнев направлен на кого-то в Демонии, он бы не хило пересрал в страхе за свою шкуру.</p>
<p>— Может, скажешь чего, или так и будешь зубами скрипеть? Как бы кресло не загорелось…</p>
<p>Она, наконец, взяла себя в руки.</p>
<p>— Никто не придет в ближайшее время, можно об этом не беспокоится. Но я не хочу, чтобы это снова повторилось. Так что мы с Саотоме с тебя три шкуры сдерем, чтобы ты стал столь же могущественным и величественным, как и мой господин, как тебе и положено быть, раз уж ты его отец. Уж я позабочусь об этом, Ога.</p>
<p>Ога растерянно моргнул. Обычно Хильда не то чтобы была прям уж против очеловечивания Вельзи и прокачки Оги, но особого стремления с ее стороны усилить связь смертного и владыки тьмы он не замечал.</p>
<p>— Слышь, ты чо, Хильда, головой там ударилась? Что сказал Владыка-то?</p>
<p>Она вскочила с кресла, и Ога понял, что, наверное, надо было что-то другое сказать. Если б не Бесопуз, спящий у него под боком, ему бы точно влетело.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Ваше Величество, демон Намахаге передал, что вы желаете видеть младшего господина в Демонии, — она в полупоклоне стояла у игрового стола, за которым Владыка безуспешно пытался собрать ряд из четырех одинаковы фишек.</p>
<p>— Как там мой сынулька?</p>
<p>— У моего господина все хорошо. Если вас интересует уничтожение…</p>
<p>— Ну, и славно, — высунув язык, он достал еще одну фишку, но ему снова не повезло. — Вот дерьмо, что ж такая непруха. Так что там у тебя за вопрос был?</p>
<p>— Демон Намахаге, Владыка. Вы отправляли его на Землю?</p>
<p>— Чо за хрен такой? Впервые слышу вообще.</p>
<p>— Так Вельзевул может остаться на Земле и дальше продолжать изучать род человеческий и готовить планы по покорению людей?</p>
<p>Владыка задумчиво поднял голову.</p>
<p>— Погодь, Хильда, но Вельзевул — это ж я. Ты часом ниче не путаешь?</p>
<p>Взгляд Хильды скользнул по нескольким пустым бутылкам.</p>
<p>— Я про уничтожение людей.</p>
<p>Владыка сурово икнул и сунул руку в мешочек с фишками, осоловело гляда на грудь Хильды.</p>
<p>— Не до них, Хильда, дорогуша. Иди обратно на Землю и присмотри там… за всем. ОГО! Мне свезло!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ога тоже стинул кулак — единственный рабочий, поскольку его вторая рука все еще болталась бесполезным куском мяса.</p>
<p>— Да по этому владыке органы опеки плачут. Как пить дать, он про Бесопуза впервые за два года вспомнил! Он его и не узнает поди при встрече.</p>
<p>Хильда подошла к дивану и склонилась над лежащим Огой, а потом вогнала ему в плечо шприц.</p>
<p>— Ты бы хоть предупредила!</p>
<p>— Это нейтрализует яд.</p>
<p>Она опустила взгляд на Бесопуза, уткнувшегося Оге носом в живот.</p>
<p>— Завтра в восемь начинаем тренировки. А будешь отлынивать, я найду моему господину другого родителя.</p>
<p>— Ток попробуй, стерва! — Ога попытался пнуть ее, но она ловко увернулась, уходя прочь из гостиной, очевидно, чтобы начать приготовления к завтрашней Огиной экзекуции.</p>
<p>Тренировка от Хильды и Саотоме вместе — вот кошмар будет.</p>
<p>— Пап.</p>
<p>Бесопуз проснулся, колупая пальцем дырку на его футболке.</p>
<p>— М?</p>
<p>— Хильда не отдаст меня другому папе?</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>«Вот удружила, Хильда! А то мало проблем на сегодня как будто…»</p>
<p>— Спи, никому она тебя не отдаст и я тоже.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Потому что люди так не поступают. Не отдают своих детей другим людям.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Мы ж не дьяволы какие-то, и не владыки тьмы.</p>
<p>— Почему?</p>
<p>— Вот же ж срань, чего заладил одно и тоже! — Ога шлепнул его по заднице через одеяло. — Почему-почему. Откуда я знаю, почему. Просто родители любят своих детей, а дьяволы любят только гамать и в картишки резаться.</p>
<p>— А ты меня любишь?</p>
<p>«Вот кто его научил сопли жевать? Уж точно не я! Все Хильда с ее Санта-Барбарой».</p>
<p>— Я тебе уже сегодня это сказал, спи.</p>
<p>— Ты не говорил. Когда сегодня сказал? — Бесопуз вынырнул из-под его руки, хмуро глядя в такое же хмурое лицо Оги.</p>
<p>У обоих на щеках были царапины от мелкого мусора, который летел с поля битвы в их стороны. Ога закатил глаза, положил ладонь на макушку мелкого и заставил его лечь обратно: то храпит на руках, а то не уложишь! Может, и зря отказался от предложения Хильды.</p>
<p>— Вырастешь — поймешь, когда.</p>
<p>Бесопуз улегся обратно, прижимаясь к нему плотнее и обнимая маленькой рукой под мышкой. Ога накрыл его одеялом и своей рукой, выталкивая за пределы гостиной и дома защитное поле метки, скрывающее их от всевидящих глаз Демонии.</p>
<p>— Я тоже тебя люблю, папа.</p>
<p>На этот раз Ога ни за что не продует ни одному демону. Для родителя темного властелина нет ничего невозможного.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>